Endlessly, She Said
by rolexsweep
Summary: The untold story of Voldemort's most deadly spy, dark Death Eater - Augustus Rookwood.
1. oo1

_Endlessly, She Said  
_By: Emeyle K. & Lauren K.

..

PART I

..

**oo1.**

..

"Augustus Rookwood, you have been brought here in front of the Council of Magical Law to answer charges relating to the activities of the Death Eaters. You have been charged with sixteen murders on the first degree, treason, espionage infiltrating the Ministry of Magic. The evidence need not exclude every reasonable hypothesis except that of guilt; it is sufficient if there is substantial evidence justifying an inference of guilt as found irrespective of any countervailing testimony that may have been introduced. If so, the issue of guilt or innocence has been properly submitted to the Wizengamot for its determination, and the motion for judgment of acquittal is properly denied. Should your testimony prove consequential the Council may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until such time you remain in the eyes of the ministry a convicted Death Eater. Do you accept these terms?"

"Yes."

"Very well then, Mr. Rookwood, according to Igor Karkaroff, a convicted Death Eater- you used Ludovic Bagman merely as a means to an end, passing imperative information to Lord Voldemort's supporters," said Mr. Crouch. "For this, I suggest a lifetime term of imprisonment in Azkaban. Did you or did you not pass gathered information from Ludovic Bagman onto Lord Voldemort himself?"

"Ey'- I did so."

"Rookwood- What was your reasoning for doing so?"

Augustus paused in the midst of judgment and confusion, peering at Barty Crouch as though he'd grown a second head.

He shifted on his feet, with little room he had and proclaimed smartly, "Sixteen murders… treason… espionage… I follow the darkest wizard of all time and you're asking my reasoning for my obvious actions?" Augustus chuckled, "The Ministry's intelligence has obviously gone t'ah the shitter-"

A gasp followed from the crowd circling the framed man, the entire Wizengamot became a sea of roars because of Augustus rude, slanderous tongue.

Barty Crouch banged his gavel on the stand, staring disgusted at the villain, "Quiet! Quiet!" When the courtroom fell silent, Barty looked back at Augustus, his dark eyes narrowed, "I will have order in _my_ courtroom, Mr. Rookwood."

The room was underground, more of a dungeon than a room, there was a bleak and forbidding air about the place. There were no pictures on the walls, no decorations at all just the serried rows of benches rising in levels all around the room, all positioned so they had a clear view of the cage. Within the cage stood a tall, thin man with a bored yet severe look on his handsome face. His once bright blue eyes had not a twinkle of light left in them; he already appeared dead, corpse-like, and soulless. Augustus Rookwood's wrists and ankles were clad in iron shackles; he was completely sealed in the wrought iron cage; sharp spears prodded through the cages openings.

The air around him was a stale cold, he felt inexplicably empty and fathomless. Above him floated desolate, dark creatures; they were skeletal forms shrouded in black cloaks – soul suckers. It didn't matter though, Augustus was a cold-blooded murderer; his hands painted as red as the 'blood he had spilled.

Barty blinked annoyed and continued, "I will not accept your rude candor, Mr. Rookwood, you are here to state the facts, otherwise, anything else said is wasted time."

Augustus grinned suddenly, in spite of the dismal, morbid mood enveloping the damask courtroom, "And that's where you have it all wrong, Crouch, you see… all I have is time."

Low whispers erupted from the crowd encircling the two men. Barty Crouch looked around and back at Augustus warily, "Tell the Wizengamot very clearly, Mr. Rookwood, what were your intentions on spying for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

He cocked his head slightly, "I could've sworn I just told you a minute ago but I 'spose I'll just have t'ah repeat myself…" his rebellious grin disappeared, replaced by a placid expression on his youthful face. "When the Dark Lord commanded, I obeyed; he is and will always be my Lord."

Barty Crouch nodded and took a piece of paper from one of his assistant's leaders; he peered over his golden rimmed glasses at the man behind the iron bars, "Is that what you believed when you killed, what sources have discovered, your best friend, Peter Sullivan?"


	2. oo2

_Endlessly, She Said_

_.._

**oo2.**

_.._

13 Years Prior – 1968

..

As the stranger breathed in the staunch, cool night air, the man turned his dreary, yellowed eyes to the slippery, cobblestones squelching beneath his worn, tattered shoes. The man huffed as he rushed down the darkened alleyway; the only sound hovering over him was that of drunken men in the surrounding pubs. His shabby brown overcoat shrouded his gangly, frail form.

The stranger's wide set eyes never left the ground and trudged alongside, his only source of light was the nearly full moon above. His hands were shoved deliberately in his pockets; wide, weak shoulders hunched to shelter himself from the icy drizzle falling from the black sky. He wheezed harder as this man pushed himself to move faster; his long, sallow face contorted in a fearful, crazed manner of determination.

None of the intoxicated bystanders standing outside the boisterous pubs could submit the identity of the man, where he was from or his story. He shoved past everyone in his path, cursing his old, tired limbs for not moving fast enough.

The man forcefully trudged through a puddle, the water seeping into his broken shoes when the glint of an object hit the light just right. The golden relic slipped from the man's pocket and landed on the side of the cobblestone street. He kept walking, this act of fate unbeknownst to him, when he collided shoulders with another man.

The man, Augustus Rookwood, spun around from the impact and stared bewildered at the dodgy, old stranger who muttered something incoherent under his breath.

His intent seemed to be running away from something or rather, towards something.

Augustus stared at the stranger until he disappeared around a corner before setting his sights forward once again. And just as he was about to pass it, a faint shine caught his eye. Augustus stopped abruptly and looked down at the cobblestone street. Some would think he was picking up lost money or divulging in his curiosity to only find one of the dead mice that the stray cats hunted daily. These items were normal to find on an everyday street, even more normal in a pub district, but not what had caught Augustus' eye.

A deeply engraved, sterling golden pocket watch lay with its face to Augustus. He picked up the trinket, running his finger over the hardened details, the delicate trace of each swirl that identified the clock as its own. It was in perfect condition, not a scratch embellished it.

Augustus closed the front of it and opened it again to realize the hands weren't ticking. They were frozen on 7:56. Rookwood looked up and down the street before slipping it in his pocket. He couldn't help but notice the warmth of the watch, it reminded him of skin, living and breathing. And for a moment, he swore he had felt a small pulse emit from the relic – like a tiny heartbeat.

He merely shook off his intuitive imagination as he entered _The Black Rose_, one of the many pubs on that street.

"Finally you've arrived!"

Oliver Vandervool grinned taking in another drag from his cigarette. His smile was genuine as Augustus approached him, "Thought you weren't going to come… wouldn't have blamed you."

Beside Oliver sat Arnold Bartlebee, a devoted Death Eater, with a thick cigar between his lips staring intently at the cards in his hands. His long brown hair which was usually pulled back in a ponytail was completely undone, hanging on either side of his devilish, cocky face.

Across from him sat a tall, lanky man who seemed to have never befriended puberty – Nigel Gallagher. Pieces of his red hair hung in his dark eyes as he nervously bit his nails over the cards he held in his hands.

Augustus nodded to them silently before pulling up a chair and taking a seat. All of them met there, along with their friend Peter Sullivan for the obvious reasons, but that night in particular Peter wanted his friends to meet his fiancé who only Oliver has had the pleasure of meeting.

"Have you met Peter's gal, yet?" Oliver asked.

"I don't need to, to know what she's going to be like: blonde, loud and stupid."

Arnold snickered, "Aren't they always the best though?"

Oliver chortled before meeting Augustus' bored gaze, "You're right about the blonde part and possibly the stupid too, but she isn't loud – actually, she said all of one word to me when I met her."

When Augustus didn't reply, Oliver continued lightly, "Gorgeous though, of course, Peter won't accept anything less; half-veela – she works at-"

"Honestly," Augustus blurted out, "…Oliver… I could give a damn about the girl; I'm here for Peter and a few rounds."

.. 

A man and a woman appeared out of nowhere next to the cobble stone alley, a few yards apart from the narrow dimly lit pub. For a second they stood quite motionless before stowing their wands beneath their cloaks. The woman pulled out a small compact mirror, gently snapping it open as she looked back at herself: Her long straight pale tresses quickly started dampening; the features of her face were soft, yet worn from a long stressful day; large black circles graced the bottom lids of her vivid hued amber eyes.

"You nervous?"

The man asked as if he were in a rush to get somewhere. He stood over the young lady, a good six foot tall. A giant compared to her small figure; 'A handsome man' any woman would say of his presence; Tall, dark mink haired, dim brown eyes.

"Not nervous- just all-in."

The woman smiled at herself, quickly snapping the compact mirror. Together they walked in the same direction, her hand rested in his handsomely.

"Tonight will pass quicker than you think. You'll be home in bed in no time. I've been wanting you to met _all_ the guys together for some time now."

"Oh- well. Ya' know I wouldn't want ta' pass up the chance of meetin' your mates. That's why I'm here. Looking like'a heavy-eyed dragon."

The man laughed, hugging her closer to him, keeping her warm in the cold, bitter rain.

"Well- Possibly ah' Ogre. Ogre with a bath… Wait- I don't smell… Do I?" She stopped, grabbing the neck of her dress and bringing it to her nose. The man snorted out with laughter, bringing his face closer to hers. Together they stood outside of the pub under the awning.

"Woman! Your'a mental case. Only you- would compare yourself to an ogre or a troll." He replied teasingly, a smug glance swiftly shadowed his face as he stood there holding the door for her.

No matter how many people disagreed with her, she was the type of woman who believed in pristine clean skin and proper times for people and places. No matter how many times she looked in that mirror, sniffed her dress, or spotted out society's duplicitous norms – Madeline Hurst was and always would be an anxious and upright woman.

"Thanks for'tha encouragement."

Madeline mumbled under her supple breath as she walked in the smoky dimly lit bar. Many men with their noses stuck high in the air, some woman scattered throughout the bar; most with utterly distasteful fashion and self righteousness. With small steps she looked around for any familiar faces. Peter took her hand, dragging her to a table at the end of the room.

Meanwhile, Augustus was curiously inspecting the pocket watch he'd found only moments before. The hands had still yet to move when the pub door opened and in trailed Peter and behind him, a young blonde woman. Augustus glanced upwards and noticed strangely that the time on his pocket watch matched the time on the clock hanging over the bar.

"AYE! Arnold! Nigel! Oliver! Gus!" Peter loudly cried with excitement, his hands forcefully slapping Augustus Rookwood's shoulder. "-I see ya' guys have started without me."

Madeline hid behind Peter.

After being forcefully shoved into the table, Augustus slowly looked up at Peter, an annoyed grin on his face.

"Throw me 'cross the damn room why don't ya'?"

Peter smirked and pulled Madeline out from behind him, "Guys, I'd like you to meet my girl, Madeline – all her friends call her Maddy though."

Nigel and Arnold snickered as they laid their devious eyes on the young woman before returning back to their card game and personal bickering.

After flicking the ashes off of his cigarette, Oliver bowed his head and smiled politely at her, "It's nice to meet you, Maddy, we've all heard a lot about you… it's nice to finally put a name with a face."

"I bet Peter has said plent'y on me' behalf. I've heard a great deal about all've 'ya"

What was once drowsiness from a long day quickly turned into nervousness. It had nothing to do with who they were, what they did for a living- even how they looked, the mere thought of being put on the spotlight in front of a group scared the git out of the young girl. She grasped her own hands, picking violently at the skin between her fingers.

"Let's sit over- Hmm…." Peter looked around the small table. Only two seats left within the six seated table. One of the seats sat between Oliver and Augustus- Which Madeline already knew- Peter talked more about Oliver and Augustus more the other seat, which sat between Augustus and Nigel.

"I'll sit over here" Peter point at the chair between Augustus and Oliver; exactly what she expected. Peter walked over and sat down. She stood there- waiting for direction.

"Come'on Maddy- sit down. They're not going to bite!" Peter and Oliver chuckled. Madeline nervously smirked and she slowly paced over towards the only chair left. Slowly she sat down; straighten out her dress as she did so. A soft cough admitted from her throat. It wasn't long before she noticed the man on her right slowly leaning in towards her. She leaned back the opposite way, almost leaning against the guy to her left.

"You smell delectable. What scent is that Miss Maddy?"

"Burberry"

"Bur-what?"

"Muggle perfume."

Nigel sneered as he turned back to his card game.

As Madeline had drawn closer to him, Augustus stared at her oddly before moving in the same backwards direction. When Nigel had finished freaking her out he scowled and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He glanced at Madeline shortly, noticing how nervous she was, how out of place she seemed in the dodgy bar.

He shook his head when a waitress came with more liquor for the guys and a complimentary glass of water that all the customers received. She sat it in the middle of the table in front of Madeline – far from where she could reach.

"Uh-" She gasped as she stretched her small arm across the table.

She failed to reach it. She looked up at the taller man towards her left. Gently and nervously she smiled up at him.

"Uh-" She looked back at the tall glass of water.

Augustus blew out cigarette smoke when Madeline stretched her arm across the table but failed to grasp it. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the glass, slamming it forcefully down in front of her.

"You _can_ talk, can't ya?" He asked. "Are ya' a mute or somethin'?" Augustus, finally giving her eye contact, stared at her questioningly.

The comment threw her back a little. Already nervous she cocked her eyebrow gracefully picking up her glass off the table. She never took her eyes from his, almost glaring at him she responded with:

"I only talk when there be' somethin' ta' talk about. Only stupid bitches unnecessary speak." She jerked the cup to her face as she gave him the cold shoulder.

Augustus nodded slowly, "So, you're _not_ smart enough to start a conversation? Hm," he shrugged, swallowing down the rest of his drink.

"Nope- just not around people who would seem like a' liable individual to start off a conversation with. Piss sore attitudes and wand rammed up their ass."

Truthfully, Augustus expected her to be like all the others, never having the capability to shut up, drooling all over the men who were present – she was the opposite.

"Let me guess, Peter didn't buy you somethin' tah'day, didn't treat ya' right? Somethin' stupid and shallow and ta'ts why you're in such a bitter mood?" He shook his head, "That's how all the others were."

Madeline laughed sarcastically, placing her water back down on the table.

"No, I've just been working 23 hours straight. Because unlike the other girls- I have'a career I have ta' tend too. Truthfully- I'd like to be at my _house _alone, away from gits like ya'self. No room tah' talk about getting' pissy considering- You started an argument about me'not talkin'… then'ya go about treatin' me like a dim witted skuzzy. Interesting… but not really. If you can stereotype, then I can as well. I believe that you just like the rest of these men only think about two thing' gettin' ya' dick wet and boozing… I only talk when it is consequential and enlightening."

She turned around to see how Nigel's game was going, shutting him out completely.

A large grin crossed Augustus' handsome face as he swiftly replied, "Yeah, you're right about that… guess that means I'm right about yeh' too," he smashed his cigarette into his ash tray lightly. "We're both a couple of dirty, good for nothin' scoundrels… but, yeh' see, _I win, _" he shrugged, "By society's rules, I'm a man, it's alright for me'h to act that way… but for you, a woman, to be a skuzzy, lazy whore…" he snorted humorously, "isn't."

She rolled her eyes. Why was this man still talking to her? He was an idiot. That reply didn't even process through her mind from the lack of vocabulary. Madeline looked over her shoulder, smiling. This was rather fun- He was a dick, she didn't feel like dealing with his cockiness. It was funny. He loved having the last word- so did she.

"I hafta' say. By far the most fascinating social action I've gotten in the past day or two. But, frankly… I do wish you would be quite. Yer' startin' ta get on me' nerves. I don't want to talk. I don't give a shit what anyone thinks. Man nor woman. You are narrow-minded- rather dull on terminology. I don't even know who you are, ya' quick ta' judge. I can be too. I don't want to be 'ere. Why would I want to talk ta 'ya? I rather be mute. Leave me alone. I don't like you."

She picked her water up again, ignoring his presence staring off at the slutty woman at the bar.

Augustus rolled his eyes, "Women's lib, right? Yeah, not much of a conversation, more of a bitch fest," he stood up swiftly, taking his ash tray and empty liquor glass with him.

Peter and Oliver looked up at him curiously, pulled from their animated discussion about sports and Quidditch.

"Where are you off to mate?"

"I think your girlfriend is a lesbian," Augustus said, matter-of-factly.

Oliver grinned and Arnold burst out laughing, nearly dropping his hand of cards. Nigel joined in and hunched over the table towards Peter, "Ya know, t'ats never a bad thing."

"Yeah," Augustus said, "if ya' don't want ta'h get laid," he walked around Peter and Oliver, "I'll be at the bar."

Peter looked around at Maddy with a confused and somewhat stern expression on his face before turning slowly back to reinstate his previous conversation with Oliver.

"I'm not the one with my wand shoved in my ass."

"Oh, he's joking," Nigel said with a chuckle "-although like I said…. Tis' not a bad thin'"

"Well, I think we'd better be off; promised Maddy wouldn't be long anyhow," Peter said standing up. Slowly Madeline stood up as well.

"Nice ta' meet all of've ya," She smiled softly to the rest of the group.

"Like I said, don't worry about ol'Rookwood. He's mad because he isn't drunk yet."

Madeline nodded , "I could care less about him- don't even know him… But thanks!"

"Bye!"

"Have'a great night."

"PETER- Don't forget about the game!"

Together Madeline and Peter walked out of the bar, Madeline giving Augustus a nice long glare as she walked away from the bar. It was a good night. But, the night was old and dull.

..

The second Augustus sat down his glass was filled, a cigarette was lit and he was surrounded by complete and total solitude. He drank it up for the few blissful minutes he had when Peter went by bidding him farewell and his fiancé trailing behind him like some, lost, sick, bitchy puppy.

Her glared was heated and long but it only made Augustus grin wider. Merlin, did she know what he was involved in? He wasn't stitching up arms and hooking up with patients, he was a cold-blooded killer – one of the Dark Lord's faithful followers.

"See ya' ta'morrow, Pete," Augustus said and looked back at the bar before waving his hand in the air, "G'night lesbian!"


	3. oo3

_Endlessly, She Said_

_.._

**oo3.**

_.._

"Augustus or Nigel?"

Violently she crossed her arms.

"What about Oliver?"

"He is my co-announcer."

"What about Arnold?" He didn't do anything weird last night, she thought.

"He's working."

She pouted as she let the choices linger in her head for another moment.

"Augustus."

..

"So, what do you think?"

Augustus looked up from his sandwich at Peter who was eagerly awaiting his answer. The dark haired wizard stared at his friend curiously and said:

"Think of what?"

"Maddy," he said matter-of-factly.

Augustus took a bite of his sandwich, swallowed and found it necessary to pause considerably before answering, "She's naïve."

"Well, she is young but she's smart; my parents approve of her – there just not big on her career," he muttered.

Peter's parents, Preston and Victoria Sullivan, were of pureblood ancestry and sought to let everyone know of it. They are related to the Black's far back in history which gives the Sullivan's the 'right' to treat everyone worthless that was lower than them. They were over critical and Augustus was sure they tore Madeline up.

She was a career laden woman; Peter had delved Augustus how Madeline had been a Healer at St. Mungo's and was now doing her residency to become one of the doctor's.

"Your mother wants her home and primpin', right?"

The Sullivan's were a very old fashioned family – the woman shouldn't have to work, just her husband. She was to wear the finest clothes, jewelry, flaunt her husband's wealth and be one of his many objects of success.

Peter nodded, "Yeah – I told her she doesn't have to work, that I have enough money but she's stubborn…" he took a bite of his sandwich, "that will change once we're married though – oh!"

He reached into his pocket and relinquished a ticket, handing it to Augustus, "Here. There's a game tonight, your team against mine; I can't sit with Madeline because Oliver and I are announcing."

"It's alright," Augustus said. The last thing he wanted to do was spend three hours bickering with a woman over the roar of a professional Quidditch match.

"Please mate, I don't want her sitting by herself – and for three hours! Besides, you two hit it off well last night, talking up a storm and what not."

Augustus rolled his eyes and grabbed the ticket – at least they were good seats. "Fine, I didn't know she needed an escort."

..

Madeline always made a note to be first to everything: class, work, and events such as this. National Quidditch matches, Madeline and her family usually sat in the nose bleed section of the watching towers. As she waited for the game to start, a large man blocked her view, stepping violently on her finger. 

"Ow!"

Madeline streaked in pain, quickly bringing her throbbing finger to her chest.

"Excuse me."

"Uh- tis' okay."

The blood drizzled down the side of her small hand. For a moment she growled in pain, searching for her wand which was pocketed deep inside of her white wool coat.

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath as the thick drizzle of ruby blood stained her coat.

"Fuckin' Merlin."

She shivered at the sound of his monotone voice. Today would be different, she would at least try. If it wasn't for Peter sudden over-protectiveness, he wouldn't have to be anywhere around her. But out of all his mates, Peter considered Augustus to be his best-best mate. Augustus didn't have the same enthusiasm towards Peter. Madeline didn't bother looking up at him, that stupid grin plastered on his face. He was cunning and impious with every word he spoke.

"I see why Peter wanted me'ta babehsit'ya." Augustus said annoyed, holding a large glass booze bottle. The last thing he was going to do was to give a second to pull his wand out and help her- he squeezed against her and the hefty man to his left.

"BLOOD HELL!" Augustus exclaimed situating himself comfortably.

"So much for good seats", murmured Madeline. Her small fingers finally found her wand. Slowly she pulled it, pointing it to her injury. "Episkey," she whispered as a minor force hit the tip of her fingers, mending the wound.

Augustus rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his liquor bottle and said, "Are you like this when you're out with Peter too? Like some little fuckin' 2-year ol'? Bleedin' and what not?"

"What's it to'ya? Are you like this all tha'fucking time; man-strual cycle and _what not_?" She glared into the field as the game started. Slowly she shifted herself, trying to get as far away from him as she could.

"I feel like I got a fuckin' cycle… takin' care of a baby," he shook his head as the Quidditch teams began to fly out into the field.

"Can't ya'be nice for fuckin' once? Yer' so moody. Oh, it was nice meetin' yer the other day…. Buttfaggot."

He looked around at her astounded and said with slight sarcasm, "This is me being nice."

She turned to him with a sunny smile, "Well then. I'll be'keeping that in mind. Sorry about ya' childhood. Sounded rough; has anyone ever been nice to'ya?"

Augustus' astounded face dispersed and he looked back at the game without another word. For the first half of the game the two sat quietly smashed up beside each other, but soon the game grew intense. People were in the stands, drinking, throwing their fists, booing the opposing teams.

The normal Quidditch game (especially when it came to the Irish playing). Irish fans were the worst and the most violently supportive.

"COME'ON! FUCKIN' GET IT! TAKE THE'MUTHA FUCKAOUT!" Madeline jumped up from the stand, her left foot propped against Augustus' leg. Madeline aggressively screamed out to Kenmare Kestrels. "BRING THEM DOWN!"

Augustus flung himself into the knees of the person behind him in horror as Madeline's foot almost came down on his member.

She waited in eagerness as she watched the beater beat the quaffle into the first ring.

"BLOODY FUCKIN' HELL!" She jumped up cheering them on. Hastily she sat back down, taking Augustus' bottle of whiskey from his hands.

"Fuckin' great…" She murmured as she took a large drink, the cold whiskey running down her throat.

Augustus leaned forward rubbing the spot where Madeline had slammed her foot into before staring at her profile. Her eyes were set on the game and her jaw was set in determination – it was as if nothing else mattered. He stared longingly at his drink that she was guzzling down but instead of complaining said with a curious grin:

"You get into this don't ya? I'm surprised you're not for the Cannons!" He yelled over the roar of the crowd.

"Fuck tha'Cannons. Peter thinks I'mma go for them, he's gotta be fuckin' mental. Kenmare Kestrels for'eva . My father and I watched the game every week. Never missed a game until I got outta'Hogwarts. Just watch it by myself I suppose. Please tell me you're not for the Cannons. That'll make ya' even shittier. " She said, quickly glancing at him once. She sought to never take her eye off the game as she continued to down the rest of his drink.

Augustus chuckled and glanced in _his_ liquor bottle before glancing at her again. "Peter's been tryin' to get me to root for the Cannon's since we were kids – Kenmare's been my time since I was a tot."

She glanced to her side, another smile whisked upon her lips. "You're not too unpleasant afta' all."

..

"Toss it," she whispered, "-do it."

Augustus pulled the cigarette out of his mouth he had been smoking, looked at her curiously and back at it, "What?"

"Cannons Fan. Down ta'yer right. Second row. Toss it." She stared at him, excitement in her eyes.

"We can't do that… waste of a good cigarette that is," he took another puff and blew it out easily.

"Pussy."

Augustus grinned slightly, glanced at the cigarette and back at her before saying: "Burning or out?"

"Burning…" She smirked as she watched him contemplating the idea. "Yer not goin'ta. I have'a feelin'. That… Yer'not goin' ta do it."

Augustus grinned before looking down at the Chudley Cannons fan. He aimed for the bald head and tossed it. Madeline and he quickly looked away, focused on the game when the Cannon's fan yelled out in pain:

"OWWWWW!"

Together, both Augustus and Madeline snickered.

"Fucka! HOLY SHIT! DIDN'T THINK YER REALLY DO IT!" She laughed patted him on the back, laughing on his shoulder.

"Well now ya' know not t'ah fuck with meh!"

'"HEY! YOU THROW THAT?"

"Well, it wasn't Merlin, was it?" Maddy yelled with a slight snicker.

"CONTROL YOUR BLOODY FUCKIN' GIRLFRIEND!" The Chudley fan yelled.

Augustus shot up from his seat and yelled down: "Yeah? What the hell ya gonna do 'bout it?"

"I'M GOING TO KICK YA' IRISH ASS AND YA FUCKING GIRLFRIEND'S TOO, YA' DAMN MC!"

Augustus stared down at the big brute with a narrowed, amused gaze. He held out his arms and snapped his fingers towards his palms declaring bravely: "Bring it on ya' bloody wanka'!"

Maddy shot up beside Augustus and yelled, "Ya ain't gonna do shit!"

The Chudley Cannon fan shoved past the people in front of him, heavily making his way towards the two of them. Augustus pulled off his black, wool coat and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. The man threw his arm back, throwing the first fist straight into Augustus' jaw. Madeline jumped on his back, biting into the back of the fat in his neck.

"FUCKIN- PIECE OF- SHIT!" Madeline yelled, her arm around the man's neck, her fist beating into his shoulder.

Augustus stumbled back holding his jaw that was pulsing with pain. The surrounding spectators were getting into the fight; the Kenmare Kestrals were rooting for them while the Chudley Cannons booed. Augustus looked up and approached the heavy brute.

"Watch out, Madeline!" Augustus reeled back his fist and slammed it into the man's neck. Madeline jumped off while Augustus jumped on top of the man, holding his fat throat and whaling on his head and face.

Madeline kicked the man's side, her off-white tennis shoes quickly tainted with blood.

"BLOODY FUCKIN'-TEA DRINKING, FAT BASTARD!" She screamed.

"GET HIM!" A Kenmare Fan screamed

"GET UP AND TAKE HIM OUT!" A Cannon's fan begged.

Madeline and a few Kenmare fans turned around facing more Cannon's fans. Before she knew it, a mass outbreak of fighting started. Madeline threw her fist into another girls face.

"BITCH, TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO BACK THE FUCK OFF!" The girl hissed.

"CUMDUMPSTER!" Madeline screeched as she threw her fist in the girls face. Both the girls rolled down the seats, Madeline pulling her face with her nails; the other woman's hands around her neck.

"KESTRALS FOREVER!" A fan screamed as threw a fist into another Cannon Fan's face.

Augustus whaled a final time on the fat guy when another Cannon fan jumped on him. He pulled back, sending him and Augustus smashing onto the hard stadium seats. Augustus whirled around, punched the man in the jaw and slapped in the face.

The Chudley fan reached and flung Augustus into a bench, his back smashing hard against it. He groaned as the man approached him, grabbed a fistful of his thick hair and began kneeing him in his ribs.

Augustus yelled out and kicked the man in the chest sending him flying.

"Ya' fuckin' Mc!" Another raucous fan charged at Augustus when a hoard of Kenmare fans began beating on the fan dressed loyally in red.

Meanwhile Madeline finished whaling on the girl, her face bloody and bruised, a Kenmare fan helped her up as the crowded stands became a large mosh pit of team spirit and blood. She looked up as Augustus lay there in pain. A part of her wanted to laugh. She stood up pushing the people around her.

"Bloody hell 'Gustus-" She laughed as she walked over him. A slit above her eyebrow, broken bloodied lips. Once again she was in the mist of another fight. Suddenly a man threw a fist directly in her face.

A few Kestral men stood there- their mouths dropping as Madeline spit blood from her mouth.

"FUCKING DICK!" She yelled amongst the silence; men dressed in green cracked their knuckles.

Augustus' eyes widened as Madeline spit out blood in front of him. He slowly looked up at the large, brooding man before shooting up and slamming his fist into the man's nose. A crack was heard as the man muffled painful screams beneath his meaty hands.

"AH! YA' FUCKIN' MC!"

Augustus grabbed the man's ears hard, sending him forcefully to his knees. He lifted his knee and slammed it into the man's face; the sound of shattering bones as well as gushing blood could be heard above the raucous chaos.

"YA' WANT TO HIT A BLOOD FUCKIN' WOMAN YA' DAMN WANKER! GO 'HEAD, SEE WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENS!"

As the man rolled on the ground in pain holding his bloody, mangled face Augustus fell on top of him, repeatedly punching him in the face as the broken bones began to sound like shattered glass beneath his skin. The man's face was drenched in blood which smeared all up and down Augustus' arms.

When the man stopped fighting it and laid there moaning weakly, Augustus pulled back his face splattered with the blood of the man at his feet.

"YA!" A Kestral's fan screamed

"BLOODY HELL- TAKE HIS FUCKING LIFE! CODDICK OF'VE FUCKIN MAN!", said another man, who slapped Augustus on the back, supporting him throughout the fight.

Madeline drew back from the crowd, spitting the rusty taste from her mouth.

"Bloody git," a tall lanky Kestral's fan stood over her, holding her hair, his other hand on her shoulder. "Pretty fuckin' brutal. Never seen ah' girl take on that much."

Madeline laughed, wiping blood from the corner of her black eye.

"Kestral's for'eva," she responded.

..

"I just wanted you two to go to a game…" Peter said as he sat on the other side of his large, dark, red oak desk. Confused and upset, he sat there, his hands folded on top of the other. He sighed, as he rested his face in his hands. A minute went by in silence. Peter picked his head back up, his face burning red.

"What the hell-" he pointed out the large floor to ceiling window "-WAS THAT?"

Madeline raised her hand.

Peter stared at her as if she were mad. "WHAT?"

"May I just add, you did great on announcements?"

"NO, NO MADELINE RENEE HURST- off topic." Peter responded "-You two are grownups. YOU- Augustus, YOU ARE SIX YEARS OLDER! Have'a little bloody respect for yourself. Madeline's a child! She learns from the people she's around. Bad influence… Augustus…. bad influence."

Madeline crossed her arms, her brow cocked. "You just said I was a grownup- then a child…. That didn't make any sense."

Peter ignored her, looking at Augustus, waiting for an answer.

"I am a bloody fuckin' grown up! Besides, the damn wanker threw his cigarette at me! What I supposed to do? Take it like a pussy?" Augustus huffed, however denying that his entire body was screaming from the pain.

It was a bit of a lie – maybe entirely. But the fighting had a point!

"And don't get pissed at us because no one heard your damn announcements! Callin' me the bloody child…" His eyes widened, "Not to mention a man fuckin' punched ya' damn girlfriend! Was I supposed to sit back and watch that ya' tossa'?"

Peter was thrown back at Augustus' comment.

"Then why did that man…. have a large menthol burn mark on the top of his head Augustus?" Peter said emotionless.

"I did that," Madeline lied "-He threw the fag at Gustus', thankfully missed him. I took Augustus cig, and tossed it. He started it regardless. Trust me."

"You threw the cigarette?"

"Ey."

"Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"Why not? Peter- we were just trying to watch the game."

"Madeline, tha-"

"Eh- Miss. Hurst. You are a representative of the Ministry of Magic. Use formal conversation Mr. Sullivan."

Peter stared at her, his mouth open. Madeline's gaze shifted as she watched the game from the window behind him. Kestral's were in the lead. Peter shook his head and sighed.

"Miss. Hurst?"

"Yes?"

"That's such bullshit."

"What is?"

"THE CIGARETTE!" Peter yelled, standing up.

Madeline placed her hand over her mouth. Peter was such an angry character, wonder how they both got along at times.

"No, no it isn't." She stood up, crossing her arms. "-Do I start shit? When'ave I ever caused 'ya problems with events like this?"

"Um- today!"

"If you'd love me- truly…" She sat back down, taking her ring off her finger. "-You'd believe me"

Peter's eyes lit up with a fury of rage. He turned away from both Augustus and Madeline. His beady black eyes watched the brooms fly, his team loosing.

"I believe you." He turned back to the both of them. "-Just not all of it."

His eyes glared at Augustus. As much as he was able to do. He knew that even if he kicked Augustus out of the stadium forever, Augustus would have his ways. Peter knew not to get him in any type of trouble, not to but one bad mark on his record. Augustus wasn't just good friends with him, he was friends with Ludo as well as many others.

"Maddy, can you wait outside?"

"No."

"Wait outside."

"But I'm also-"

"OUTSIDE!"

Madeline jumped from her chair as she quickly made her way out of the large, cherry oak doors. Peter flicked his wand; the doors slammed shut behind her. He turned back to Augustus.

"I can't charge you. If I do- If word gets out that you were one of the men that participated in this, your mission and information will be skewed. You know what I'm talking about. Ludo and his father would freak out. Isn't that the source you've been using? I'm not getting ready to get you and me into any trouble. But you have to watch it Rookwood- I am going to have to skew information sources. If the man decides to take information of this event up and press charges, you better believe we are going to be in trouble."

"Luckily, I have Madeline. Right now that man is at Saint Mungo's- You really fucked his face up; 24 hour recovery. I'm going to make a visit tomorrow while she is working- erase his mind. Sometimes you are such'a fucking idiot. Someone could've seen the mark. Fuck my life Augustus… If someone were to have fucking seen that."

Augustus glowered and replied spitefully, "I wasn't goin' t'ah let anyone see me! Besides, it's my mission to worry about- you go on and keep playin' stick balls announcer while I do the dirty work!" He stood up and crossed the room, only a few feet between them. "You're like one of those kids running around doing drugs and you have to tell everyone you're doing it to be cool – but when it comes to do it you hide behind your fuckin' money and status!"

"Hide behind my money?" Peter allowed his question to linger in the mist of silence. "-Augustus, my money and power have nothing to do with any of this. My time will come when I have my own legacy for The Dark Lord. I'm not worried about that. Why are you a Death Eater? You choose to ignore your power, letting people step all over you. I think you did it because Lestrange, Nott, and I chose too. You followed us to him. Why don't you take a fucking number, and get off your high horse. This is serious business Augustus. Grow up."

"Maybe I didn't grow up believing that shit but regardless if I "followed" you I get the job done. And I know this is serious… that's why the Dark Lord assigned it to me and not you," he scoffed. "You may have taken the first step but you're not as dedicated as everyone else. All you are is talk mate."

"All talk? Augustus, do you know what I can do to you right now?"

A wide smirk crossed Augustus' face and exclaimed, "I know what you can do mate… go 'head… send me to Azkaban… see if you won't follow me… all I have to do is tell good ol' Crouch and you'll be next mate. And I'll take a few along with me."

Augustus was a mass-murderer, he kept it secret though and was stealthy about it; when the Auror's found dead bodies they couldn't link them to the killer – that was Augustus Rookwood. It would have to be an explosion of misfortunate events for good ol' Rookwood to end up in Azkaban.

"See, unlike a pussy Rookwood. I would go down for the lord. He needs all the people he can get to follow him. You- you would be willing to rat them out? What'a Dick. How low. How disrespectful can you get? You are so unworthy- lack so much confidence. To be pure is something to be proud of. One day, our culture will be nothing; this world will be no different than the muggle world. I'm not going to send you to Azkaban, I'm your friend- possibly your only true friend Rookwood. When you leave this room, you will go back to your life of lies. I feel sorry for you Augustus, I really do."

Of course, Peter didn't have the common sense to understand what he meant. Augustus was one of the Dark Lord's most trusted followers- he would go down for him without a doubt.

And of course, Peter was idiot to think he would rat everyone out – obviously Peter didn't even know his friend.

Augustus grinned and held out his arms, bowing deeply and sarcastically to Peter, "You're right… because you always are mate. You wouldn't understand anything else beyond your pure-blood mania… and if you're so concerned about upholding our "culture" then why are you marrying a half-blood who's also a half-breed? Answer me that one."

He grabbed his jacket and left the office. When he walked through the doors Madeline stood up from where she was sitting. Augustus glanced at her, feeling slightly sorry for her before disappearing through another set of doors.


	4. oo4

_Endlessly, She Said_

_.._

**oo4.**

..

_BANG! BANG!_

Augustus awoke with a startle. He groggily sat up from the couch he'd been soundly sleeping on and looked over at the door, glaring.

He rubbed his tired face and crossed his apartment and opened the door. A small woman with dark reddish-brown hair and a cigarette smoking in between her fingers stood before him; a curious eyebrow cocked.

"Didn't know if this was the right address. Haven't seen ya' in a fuckin' year…" the woman entered the apartment and looked around with a slight sneer. "Place is like a fuckin' dungeon."

Augustus whirled around, his dark blue eyes wide, "What are ya' doin here, mum?"

"Oh! So you know who I am?" She grinned, inhaled her cigarette and blew out the smoke, resembling very closely that of a dragon.

Caera Rookwood was a charming, eccentric creature. She wasn't the average mother; she didn't cook and if she did it was something simple- like potatoes. Augustus couldn't recall a cigarette not hanging out of his mother's mouth along with a curse word. She was one of a kind but he loved the 'Dragon Lady' regardless.

"'Course I know who ya' are…" he rolled his eyes. "How stupid is that?"

Caera sneered and slapped her son upside the head- she did that frequently in his youth to his smart remarks as well as his father's.

"You don't have the right to insult me'h when I haven't seen ya' for a goddamn year…" she picked up a book on the table and tossed it dispassionately, "I was starting to think you were dead!"

"Don't worry… you'd hear about it in the paper," Augustus' attempted humor failed when his mother stared at him like a hawk.

"We're having dinner tonight… well, the family has it every Sunday but you wouldn't know that, would ya?" She asked sharply. "You're coming too."

Augustus sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm- ah, busy-"

"Don't feed me that shit, Augustus," she said, "you're comin' and that's final! You remember Logan and Renee I'm sure."

Augustus groaned and nodded, " Mum, really, I can't-"

Caera whirled around, her eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Ya' really gonna lie to ya' mother? It's one goddamn dinner Augustus-! Ya now!" She said her eyes wide, waving her cigarette in his face, "One day, I'm not going to be here and ya' woulda' been beggin' to have dinner with me!" She suddenly stopped, shoved the cigarette in her mouth she'd been waving in his face, "Have ya' gotten fat?" She pitched his bare stomach and he jumped back.

"What the hell?" He rubbed his stomach, "And I ain't fat."

Caera nodded slowly, pursing her lips, "Right… 8:00 at _Merlin's Place & Co_. Don't be fuckin' late, don't be damn early, just be there… and so help me if you don't show up!"

Caera trudged towards the door and looked back at her son, her dark eyes flashing as though daring Augustus to disagree.

Augustus suddenly grinned. He didn't realize how much he'd miss his mother's –ism's so badly. He nodded and replied: "Love ya' too, mum."

..

Augustus Rookwood, though a dark wizard and a Death Eater, listened to his mother as though she was Lord Voldemort himself. Growing up he asked himself how could there be anything more frightening than Caera Roowkood – the reality of it was there was and always would be.

He walked down the cobblestone street fashioning what he usually wore to the Ministry. A pair of black pants, black dress shirt, tie as well as his long, black wool coat. He fingered the small pocket watch he'd found a couple months ago in his pocket as he approached Merlin's Place & Co. Ever since that night at the bar with the strange man, he'd kept that pocket watch close to him. There was a strange, unexplainable power about it.

The magically lit sign of _Merlin's Place and Co._ flashed purple as a comical flashing sign of Merlin himself pointed his wand at his name.

Augustus shook his head laughing- his parents would choose such a place. He walked in (exactly on time) and across the dimly lit restaurant; finding his parents as well as their long time friends Logan and Renee sitting beside them. Augustus had grown up knowing them both.

Liam and Logan had been friends since their Hogwarts years and had joined the Ministry Justice System. There were Auror's… they were below that.

"Damn! There's a stranger!" Logan Hurst yelled as Augustus approached the table.

Logan grinned handsomely and beside him was Liam- Augustus' father. They mirrored each other in appearances, only Liam had age written on his face.

Both men nodded to each other and Caera rolled her eyes; Renee smirked softly.

"Will you two grow up! I'm getting me'self a scotch; ya' want one hun?"

Liam smirked, "Ya'!"

Augustus sat down and his father grinned, "I knew ya' mother would get ya' out 'ere."

"I'm not crazy enough to defy her," he responded.

"I'd take her over the Dark Lord," Logan said suddenly.

Liam nodded slowly, "Heard he took another couple of young lives… those goddamn Death Eater's… bunch o' damn cowards."

Augustus shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked away; desperately ignoring their conversation.

"What does the Ministry think about the Death Bringer, Augustus?"

He looked around at his father and Logan when his mother walked back to the table with their drinks. The Death Bringer was considered the Dark Lord's most valuable asset and loyal killer. He was behind the majority of the murders only there wasn't a true identity to who it was.

Augustus knew though. The nickname had become a joke around the circle of Death Eater's; teasing him with the Ministry's pet name for the "mysterious" Death Eater.

"Uh… they aren't too thrilled with 'em… he kills people Dad," he shrugged, "but, I'm sure there's a reason-"

"A reason? What kinda fuckin' sick reason does someone have for that?" Logan asked, his brow furrowed; holding his arms out in front of him.

"How do ya' know it's a, _him?_" Caera asked, downing her drink.

"There she is!" Logan yelled out over Caera.

"Late, that's a fuckin' first." Liam laughed.

The crowd turned to the small figured woman, Madeline Hurst; her long blonde hair flowing behind her white wool coat.

"Sorry-so sorry," she walked over to her mother and father, Logan and Renee, who greeted her with hugs and kisses.

"Where the hell have you been Hollywood?" Caera asked, flicking the ashes from her cigarette on the ground.

"Shopping."

"Shopping? Not a good excuse. Get us anything?"

Madeline smiled picking the seat between Logan and Liam, "Maybe…"

"Diamonds? Rubies? What is that jack-fuck getting us?"

Madeline laughed, "Not nice- can't tell 'ya"

Ignorant of Augustus' presence, Madeline remained tranquil and cheerful. Truthfully, she didn't like Augustus; it was a pretty noticeable situation with her. Augustus was an asshole. She slowly took her sunglasses off, setting them beside her. Quickly she grabbed a plate and took a breadstick from the middle of the table.

"Maddy- I was just asking Augustus over here-" her head shot up, looking him straight in the eyes. Her smile disappeared. "-What he thinks of the Death Bringer. What do you think?"

A second went by in silence before she rolled her eyes looking back at her father.

"Whoever it is, man or woman, they are a coward- heartless. All those fuckin' Death Eaters are. Nothing but ah' bunch'a boys who pick on people smaller than them. That's why they are only followers- silly fucks need'ah leader."

"Agree; probably can't get any love in their lifes."

"No- they prolly do," Madeline responded. Liam and Logan both looked over at her curiously. "-But we can't judge for ourselves. This group just doesn't know how to give love. They are scared. They have a point- I've read up on it; just taken over by evil."

Augustus stared wide-eyed at Madeline who was nonchalantly rattling off to her parents and his. His mouth was slightly agape; he just didn't understand – not to mention surprisingly her little "comment" made him feel like nothing more than a small boy.

He continued to stare at her pissed and confused until she met his troubled glare: "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Um-I am here every Sunday. You must be the long lost son…" Madeline replied, giving him the same glare back as she picked the best part of the bread off onto her plate.

"You two know each other?" Logan exclaimed, his arms cross; brow furrowed.

"That's great!" shouted Liam.

Augustus ignored Liam and Logan's excited protests; his eyes never left Madeline.

"What the hell do you mean by that? The lost son… how do ya' know my parents?"

"Lost as in nowhere to be found or gone astray- possibly vanished off the earth." Madeline questioned her terms in her head- vanished seemed to fit the best for him. "-and Augustus, your parents are my parents best friends. Me 'father is practically married to yours. Why do ya' care all the sudden?"

His head throbbed – she had to possibly be the most annoying female on the planet in that moment- "Ya' know- it was one thing to be marryin' my best friend… but now you're involved in my family!"

"Augustus watch'yer fuckin mouth!" Caera muttered, pointing her cigarette at him.

Madeline smiled, remaining unruffled at peace.

"Well, Augustus-" Madeline said through a pearly smile, "I've been involved with your family. Maybe if you were, you would've known me before now."

"…"

Augustus reached into his pocket and relinquished a cigarette, lit it and smoked. The table was awkwardly silent for a moment when an unexpected, soft voice spoke up.

"Maddy told Logan and I you're going to be the Best Man," Renee Hurst exclaimed.

Augustus didn't want to, but he looked at her. Renee, regardless of being older and a married woman, was indescribably gorgeous. She was full Veela, which was rare in Ireland, but her beauty was absolute. It stunned him and even more so Madeline was the spitting image of her mother.

He nodded slowly and exhaled the smoke, "Yeah… Peter doesn't exactly get along with his brother…"

"Well, that's wonderful. I'm sure you will do just fine."

Augustus nodded and glanced at Madeline who met his eyes before firmly turning away from him. He glanced at his mother and grinned weakly, "It was nice seein' everyone but I think it's time for meh' to leave-"

"Sit the hell down- your mother didn't go tah' all the trouble tah' get ya' ere' for ya' tah' leave!"

He looked down at Madeline shocked, her blazing amber eyes staring up at him. Caera snickered and blew her cigarette smoke at her son, "Puts ya' in your place, don't she?" Caera grinned and reached over, jokingly squeezing Maddy's cheek, "Too bad ya' ain't marryin' meh' son… you'd do 'em wonders."

Augustus rolled his eyes and sat down (not because of Madeline!) but because he did feel an ounce of guilt just leaving everyone there.

"He needs ah' fuckin' wonder," Madeline mumbled as she shoved half a bread stick in her mouth. "Possibly ah God sent."

"That would be great," Logan said thinking back on Caera's comment. Together he and Liam looked over at each other with a mischievous smile.

"We could change our name- combine Rookwood and Hurst…" Liam laughed, his fist beating the table.

"Hurstwood!" Logan yelled across the restaurant. Together Liam and Logan's laugh could perhaps be louder than a siren mating with human male- before they killed them. `

Madeline ignored the two as she stared into Augustus' eyes. Antagonism filled her very soul, there was something about the situation and something made her feel bad for being there. She was always there, but she wasn't about to ruin Liam and Caera's time.

"Ya'know. Why don't ya' just chill. I'm going tah'ave tah' be in ya' life-whether ya'like it or not. Not necessarily me'problem. So deal with it."

Augustus stared at her, smoking his cigarette; his head throbbing due to his father and basically, uncle, laughing their arses off.

"Ya' won't be here long…" he muttered under his breath; more or less to the air than Madeline. She didn't know Peter, she didn't know him at all.

..

Needless to say the little "disagreement" between Peter and Augustus dissipated quickly. The next day the two were talking to each other as if nothing had ever happened – there was a reason the two were friends.

Still. Augustus had found that Peter had been wrong in everything he said about securing the pure-blood heritage… when he himself was marrying a half-breed.

Madeline was a Veela… half-creature and as gorgeous and alluring as they were the Dark Lord considered them filth.

The weeks had passed by slowly and deliberately. It seemed as though Madeline and Augustus' relationship was bi-polar; one minute they were surprisingly getting along and the next were at each other's throats.

Therefore, it was stupid for Maddy and him to work together on planning the upcoming wedding. He, of course, wouldn't mind the free bar part but he was Peter's best man (beating Peter's younger brother Bruce for it).

The last thing Augustus wanted to do was plan a wedding – it was something women were supposed to do. Regardless, he finished his cigarette, flicked the bud and stopped when a strange, familiar scent caught his attention.

"It couldn't be," he whispered to himself before stepping inside the lavish Sullivan Manor.

The air was thick with the rich, smoky scent. The tall, dark-haired man stepped into the adjoining area which was living room and froze in his spot.

Scattered on the floor was piles of papers that had menus, color schemes, guests, name it and it was there. But, that isn't what sent the clever Death Eater's mind reeling: it was what was going on.

Augustus had sworn Madeline Hurst was a stuck-up, stupid, naïve, quill-pushing, snooty, air-head, ditzy, bimbo know-it-all.

His entire logic was slapped in the face when he caught Madeline Hurst putting a lit blunt to her lips when she froze in her spot – her amber eyes wide.

"Uh-"

They both remained as still as statues, the air was filled with a cold, disturbing awkwardness. What did someone say to that? It could be compared to walking in on your brother pulling his wanka' while looking at a PlayWizard magazine.

There weren't many choice words… actually; there weren't any words at all.

This was the girl who'd been giving his life hell; coming off as some snob!

"I-" he shook his head, still flabbergasted. Sure, he's smoked Wizard Weed plenty of times but this… it was her! "I don't… understand," he finally breathed out, still shaking his head slowly; blue eyes wide in amazement; his once gaping mouth turning upward into a devilish grin.

"Uh-" She smiled stupidly. What was she going to say in an event such as this one? Her life wasn't as simple as many thought, it was a boast; something to get through the day.

"What is there to understand? I'm smoke a cigarette…" she lied.

"Bullshit!" Augustus laughed lightly and crossed the room. He plucked the blunt from her hand and sniffed it, "… thought ya' were a bloody stiff me'self… let me guess, ya' first time?"

"Fuck'ya! Not me first time you dim witted snot!" Quickly she shot up from the ground. Her plastered smiled quickly turning anxious and faded. Not many people knew, well Peter didn't know. Her friends, yeah they knew; her parents, of course.

"Why'yer here anyways- GIMME THAT," she muttered.

Augustus pulled the blunt out of her reach, holding it way above his head, "Wedding planning… guess ya' got a little side tracked…" his stare traveled to the coffee table she had been previously leaning against which had a package of blunt wrappers and a bag full of said cannabis.

"Damn, how much do ya got?"

"None of yer-" she shook her head as she walked behind him, quickly bringing the large bag of cannabis to her chest. "IT'S MINE," she quickly stated, turning away from him.

"Always in people's business… Damn." Once again her lips parted into a large smile, her mind was clear, her soul like thick air. Quickly she turned to him, her smile never missing from her nude lips. "Don't you speak ah'damn word ta'Peter. He isn't down'ta earth. You wouldn't understand. Believe'meh I've asked him his views."

Augustus grinned widely down at her and brought the blunt to his lips, sucking in and looking back down at her: "As long as ya' share."

..

"And then, THEN, I swore I was a fuckin' leprechaun- those little blimey bastards- muggles think they ain't real," he laughed, taking a hit of her blunt. "They're as real as me'h pops… they ain't sweet- little bugga's."

It had felt like only a few minutes when it had been nearly an hour they'd spent talking about randomness and everything that didn't involve the wedding.

Augustus and Maddy were sitting shoulder to shoulder beside each other, their legs sprawled out over all the wedding information.

"And don't let Peter tell ya' he's not into this shit… he whips 'em out all the time… probably don't want ya' doin' it… ya' know… to keep ya' well-bred or somethin'," Augustus remembered the half-blood comment he'd made a couple weeks ago and quickly disregarded it with a laugh.

He passed her back the blunt, her smile wide and filled with a simple ease, "Ya' surprise me'h every day Maddy…"

Augustus didn't even realize he'd called her by her nickname – he was in a good mood.

Obviously.

"I? I-I'm surprised by'ya! Gusy- Gusy? What'er fuckin' stupid nickname. You need ah'betta one then fuckin'Gus or Gusy. Sounds lame." Madeline said taking the blunt between her long fingers; slowly she brought it to her lips inhaling the beautiful smoke.

"Ya' know-" Madeline spontaneously busted out laughing "Peter always thinks he is betta' then anyone. I fuckin' hate his family. Other 'than Bruce. He's ah'cutie. Fuckin adorable as shit. Ya-" Madeline quickly looked at Augustus, her smile wider than ever. "Ya know when we first met- awful ya'were. I told'ya you had wand stuck up'ya ass. Well… that was me' subconscious thought's bout Peter and his family."

Augustus tried not to laugh and took the blunt out of her hands. "Ya' well… alright… you find this often but ya' were right. I was wrong ta'h judge ya'. I had just cause though- Peter always brought home skanks, you were the first intelligent one," he grinned, "not sure how he bagged ya'…" he took a hit and passed it back to her. "Bruce... I guess he's cute… I don't know," he smirked stupidly, "but Peter's never liked his little bro'; that's why he chose me'h to be his best man."

He shook his head slowly and continued, "I just don't get it… how ya' and Pete' are together? Ya' two are so different… he's a dick and you're a…" he slowly looked over at her, their noses barely innocently touching and said, "well… a class all ya' own."

"Ya'know," she smirked, her amber eyes looking into his blue hues. She softly took a long hit, never leaving his gaze. "Ya' really should smile more often. I've noticed ya'barely smile. It's ah' dazzling smile."

Madeline passed the blunt.

Her head tilted as she observed every pore on his face. "Ya'see- most men don't have these. If they have'um there not as nicely built as yours." She placed her fingertips on his face, "an'yer teeth- they are very, very straight." Her hands pulled away as she slowly looked away from him. Every word was true; Augustus truly had a stunning smile. But it was rare to see it. Well, for her to at least.

"Peter isn't bad. Didn't want ah' fuckin' large wedding. Everythin' is going so damn fast."

Augustus stopped when her fingers met his face; he stared back down at her, slightly confused but pleasantly dazed. He smiled even wider at the compliment; there were many things he could compliment her on… easily but one thing stuck out to him more than anything.

Would it be appropriate to return the sentiment? His smoke-filled mind didn't register this and he reached forward and gently poked her nose.

"Ya' have the cutest nose… no really!" He exclaimed. "Jus' the right size and it slopes up, but not in a stuck up kinda way," he said taking the blunt from her and sucking in deeply. "Jus'… the cute kinda way… if that makes any sense…" he narrowed his eyes playfully at her and said:

"And I can smile… I smile when its' necessary…" he snorted and looked back into her liquidly amber eyes, "sounds kinda lame, don't it?"

..

A few hours later, both Madeline and Augustus passed out. Both fast asleep against the wooden panel. The two had talked for hours about random thoughts, deep political views, and rubbish about Peter and his family. It had been a good night. Funny how something so simple could bring two people together; Madeline would've never expected a friendship to blossom between the two of them.

A small yawn escaped from her lips; her lanky thin legs sprawled over his; her eyes traveled over towards Augustus who remained asleep; drool running down the side of his face.

"Ew," she giggled to herself, rubbing her eyes. "-Fuckin' gross."

Forcefully she punched his shoulder.

Augustus woke with a jolt, rubbed his face (wiping away the drool) and looked around at her. He shook his head and looked down at the crinkled papers beneath their legs.

"Damn… we were 'spose tah' do the wedding plans…"

"Ya' side tracked." Madeline snorted. "I had fun…"

Augustus nodded and patted his jacket for his pack of cigarettes, "Meh' too. I haven't done that in a while… uh- listen, I'm sorry about what happened at the restaurant… I was out of turn…"

"No- I feel bad for what've said… shouldn't of yelled at ya' in front of yer'family."

He looked around at her and grinned, exposing his dimples; he held out his hand to her and said: "A truce then… friends… and I'm not doin' it cause a Peter… ya' alright Hurst… I mean, Maddy."

"Friends. Betta'be. I must confess something though. Ya' remember about'ah month ago when I fixed everyone tea… I spit in yers'- couldn't lie ta'ya; won't happen again."

Augustus eyes widened and he rubbed his lips and nodded slowly to her; he smiled, surprisingly warmly. The odd sensation was hard to describe and he was sure he'd never felt it before.

"That's original… I like it," he held her hand in his as they shook his hands and just for a moment, he held onto hand – not wanting to let go.


	5. oo5

_Endlessly, She Said_

..

**oo5.**

..

Along the old stone walls, dust covered windows, and ivy showered, enclosed doors; The Riddle House was thought to be abandoned and neglected, forsaken with mysterious dismay. The history behind the manor was probably the most talked about piece of information within the Little Hangleton's natives. Inside the manor, though supposedly abandoned, the flickered groups of candles lit the hallway leading into the large room. The room, emotionless filled with still air; bright white tarps covered various pieces of furnishings along the side of the room.

In the center of the room sat a large oak table accompanied by a handful of men. Only one man sat down at the edge of the table. His skin paled and sinister, his jaw line thick yet soft, the slit of his eyes revealed murky crimson hues; The one and only, Lord Voldemort. The dimly lit room showed each man's features, wrinkles as well as expressions. Some faces wore a usual smirk, while others graced a smile, but one carried an expression of utter boredom.

"Rookwood, have you any new news from the ministry?" Voldemort spoke, ignoring Dolohov's futile comment on The Order of the Phoenix- nothing Voldemort hadn't heard before, muggle lovers teaming up to fight against his Dolohov and others around the table looked over at Augustus.

Augustus met Voldemort's piercing glare and stated, "I'm afraid the Auror's know of our plan to attack Little Knotting Hill- I'm not sure who leaked the plan, but they know and are prepared to be there."

A few of the Death Eater's around the table shifted uncomfortably knowing such disloyalty would upset their Lord.

Voldemort sneered and slowly tapped his long, skeletal white fingers on the oak table, "Continue, Rookwood."

"Alastor Moody will be leading the attack, along with a few apprentices and other Auror's; Kingsley Shackelbolt has spread a rumor in the Ministry he will not be attending but plans on showing up in the middle of the battle with others – suspected Order of the Phoenix members."

An uneasy stillness fell from the open gap of Voldemort's thin lips.

"Ahh, Yes." His lips slowly turned into a small grin. "Moody… Good Ol'Alastor and the Order."

"Also, Moody is going to have his prized apprentice, Weston Manning. The kid has great skills. But his mission is to bring you down my Lord." Peter Sullivan spoke with a straight, confident face.

"Is that right Peter?"

"The kid just got married; came to a game a couple of weeks ago. He isn't as great as Moody thinks he is. He has a rather large mouth, him and his girl."

"Well then, tomorrow half of you- my best, off to Little Knotting Hill; Augustus you will be leading the mission – I have plans of my own that evening; to find the rat that is ruining my plans… I will inform who will be departing with me tomorrow night just before we leave.

A Death Eater across from Peter chuckled darkly and said, "What does it matter if the kid is married? Useless information Peter; that's all you've ever done."

Voldemort grinned and looked over at Peter, waiting for a sharp reply when nothing came but a malice sneer.

"I remember when Alastor Moody was once an apprentice for a great Auror named Adolf Ludenberg…" Voldemort stood up from his seat and circled the table slowly. Every person around the table remained still and cautious as their pale leader continued on, "I had been foolish to not take out Alastor then and now… he is one of my greatest challenges."

He stopped behind the Death Eater who had spoken out of turn – Avery. A raucous, rather wild man; Voldemort beheld him with a disinterested sneer and said, "What do you think we should do, Avery? Let this whelp live so he can become another Adolf Ludenberg?"

Avery sniffed and sat up straight, feeling the darkness of Voldemort's words lace his very beating heart. The room was silent once again as Voldemort encircled the table, his narrowed eyes averting back to Peter who held a pompous smirk.

"Has the boy learned wandless magic yet?" He looked around the room at his followers and said in a cold, rather silk-like voice, "it would be critical we know such tiny details… don't you agree, Bellatrix?"

A young, dark featured, beautiful witch stared wide-eyed and wondrous up at her master. She nodded slowly, her plump lips parting and said, "Of course, my Lord, every detail matters."

Voldemort nodded, grinning, and looked back at Peter.

"Weston Manning is a muggle-born," Peter said with a mischievous smile, his handsome face glowing with the delightful fact he has optimal information.

A few, including Bellatrix, sneered with abhorrence and loathing. Peter cracked his neck as he sat back, his hands laid on top of the table. "-So is his wife. Both are Muggle-born and go around promoting to our young witches and wizards that: muggle's are no different from us. I read up on his wife's speech for the Ministry. It is a disgrace to all magical kind."

Voldemort shook his head at this repulsive intelligence. Slowly he made his way back to his chair, sitting down in the midst of the silence. He was contented with Peter's knowledge; the fact that he gathered only the important details of people to take out.

Bellatrix looked over at Voldemort, her hands interlaced with each other, her large lashes twitching as she watched his expression.

"Bellatrix, tomorrow night… why don't you show Mrs. Manning what it feels like to suffer? Considering the loss of her new husband-" his red slits shot over at Augustus. The mission statement had more depth, more meaning. Voldemort had his reasoning behind every planned death. Weston was expected to be killed, he would be killed. Voldemort turned back from Augustus and looked over at Bellatrix once more. A smile grew upon her thick lips. "-but do not kill. I want the world to see- see what it is like for her to suffer without love."

Bellatrix bit her lip excitedly, looking over at Peter.

"Peter, it's funny you should say anything about supporting the marriage of muggle-borns-" Avery spoke out once more. Hatred filled the pit of his soul, his words ready to bite and poison.

"…Why is that Avery?" Peter's mouth parted, as he glared back at him.

"Well, aren't you getting ready to marry a disgusting animal? A half-blood?"

Peter said nothing.

"More like a creature," a man further down the table added. His long, brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his dark eyes were averted at Peter Sullivan. Rabastan Lestrange was not only a sick, demented being but along with his brother, Rodolphus, they were both a dark pair.

A stubborn vein throbbed in Peter's head as snickers and whispers flooded the large, damask dining hall.

Augustus wasn't surprised by everyone's reactions to Peter marrying a half-Veela. What was he expecting, glorification? Augustus glanced at Voldemort who sat quietly while his followers whispered amongst themselves- waiting for the scene to play out.

Voldemort knew of Peter's marriage, it was rather disgusting in his eyes but he wouldn't complain. A creature was horrid, no doubt, but at least she was magical- where muggle-borns didn't deserve their magic.

He supposed he couldn't blame it on Peter- soon everything that isn't filled with pure magic would be destroyed – he would make sure of it.

Augustus stared at Voldemort who was deep in thought before saying, "Tomorrow evening will we meet here, my Lord?"

Voldemort glanced at Augustus and nodded, "Yes, Augustus, tomorrow evening. I will be expecting everybody here, and those who aren't… will die," he added effortlessly.

The dining hall fell silent. The malice whispers had died down and nothing else mattered but everyone's own skins.

..

The peaceful little town of Little Knotting Hill wouldn't expect the malevolence and hostilities that night. The muggles peacefully went about their night; shopping and dining. The Death Eater's retreated from their secret lives to the Riddle house, an hour before the battle would begin. The air held a thin brisk of frosty bitterness as the wind howled through the top of the tree tops. Just before the clock turned six, the oak table was full of all of its familiar members.

Bellatrix sported herself in a newly teased looked, venom red lips and precious silver around her neck. The men relaxed in their chairs, waiting for a signal from their leader.

"Avery, Goyle, Crabb, McNair, Malfoy- you come with me." Voldemort stood up, his tall stature overlooking his followers.

"Augustus, I know you-" he said as his eyes lingered on the rest of the men and women, his best followers. "and the rest of you will not disappoint. Take as many as you can. Kill them. Kill Moody, Kill Manning…"

Bellatrix snickered, her thin long fingers quickly covering her mouth, over excitement running through her veins.

The bottom of Voldemort's black robes dissipated into smoke and the few followers beside him rose into the sky as lines of black, foreboding smoke. When the disappeared a tall man with dark hair turned around to face the rest of them. His cold eyes showered their faces with discontent and malice; and a hint of pure satisfaction.

Augustus Rookwood relinquished his wand and pushed his way past the crowd of followers; dressed in black, their daring eyes filled with cunning and their teeth dripping with the foreboding blood to be split.

The cool night air whistled past the silent, worn gravestones as a reminder to earth that more shall join their at peace souls. Augustus looked back at them, his voice low and cold.

"Take them all – for every one that is left standing, you will answer to me."

A taller man that who was built more physically grinned devilishly; Peter Sullivan, regardless of believing that Augustus lost his track sometimes, always relished in how dark and wicked he became when the cruel hour struck.

"Manning will be the target then?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked.

Augustus looked around at the thin, long faced man and nodded, "Yes. But, he is my kill. You may capture him… but find me. Bella!" He whirled around and stared into the dark, deceitful twinkling eyes, "Magdalene Manning is yours… once she finds her husband is dead."

Bellatrix cackled and slinked towards Augustus like a panther eyeing its prey, "Do I bring 'er to ya' when ya' get Mannin'?"

Her breath touched the nape of his neck- she was a seductress at her best. Augustus grinned foolishly and nodded, "Find Mrs. Manning and bring her to me. She'll watch her husband die… and then you can do what the Dark Lord told of you, Bella."

Her eyes flickered with an intense fire to please her master. Augustus looked back into their pale, twisted faces before placing his Death Eater mask over his face.

Each Death Eater turned into black clouds of smoke and whizzed through the air, leaving behind the dismal graveyard. Peter grinned at Augustus before putting on his own mask and taking the dark sky.

Augustus whizzed into the sky suddenly in front of the others as they made their way to the small, quaint muggle village of Little Knotting Hill. The homes were lit with by warm, amber light – a few people strayed on the streets, shopping and enjoying the company of loved ones.

"Go!" Augustus yelled his voice raspy from calling over the chilled, night air.

The black clouds of smoke descended on the muggle village like hawks to a defenseless field mouse. Windows shattered; homes were filled with black smoke; children and mother's screamed for their lives; people fled from their homes and jumped from second stories. The once charming, warm village was engrossed in blood, anguish, and death.

Augustus fell into the middle of the village and watched as Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange had a young mother cornered, using the Cruciatus Curse on her as her two small children watched; tears filled their wide, innocent eyes and their fists were clenched in horror. Their mother writhed in pain, her body snapped in directions unknown to the human anatomy.

An elderly man suddenly flew from his home, crashing onto the cobblestone street with broken glass surrounding him. A large, blonde Death Eater walked out moving his wand in every direction as the old man was commanded by the dark wizard. The Imperius Curse controlled a person and sometimes to their death.

Evan Rosier cackled darkly as he amused himself by repetitively smashing the old man against the side of his home until the bricks were painted a darker, more sinister red. Finally, the flesh broke, the skull crashed open with a sickening crack and the muggle man fell to the ground; thick, red blood oozed from his head, tainting the very roads life once breathed on.

Further down the road two figures swallowed in their black robes crowed into the night air, screeching at the bright moon as they equally tortured an older woman who was pregnant. Her large stomach made it hard for her to run away but she lost the fight long before it started.

One of the wizards, Amycus Carrow, held the mother down with a spell; she screamed into the night calling out a name. A man ran towards her but the other Death Eater, Alecto Carrow, held the man back, cackling as she tortured him mercilessly.

Amycus Carrow flicked his wand and the pregnant, older woman began to scream louder. The veins in her neck throbbed as she grabbed the ground beneath her. Her fingers bled as she scraped for salvation. Her pregnant stomach was raggedly ripped open, as though an inexperienced child had taken a knife and dug it into her.

Blood seeped into her light green dress turning it a most unappealing color. Her long, black hair hung in front of her face, her eyes sealed in pain. A sack of liquid plopped onto the ground, and inside laid a small, curled up body.

The mother continued to scream in agony, seeming to defeat all the other screams of peril and anguish. She sobbed as her unborn child was cut from her very loins.

She grabbed for the infant when Alecto Carrow hobbled over, her little heels clicking all the way. She laughed when the heel of her little, black shoe was shoved into the side of the baby's head. The small, weak skull shattered like frail glass. Blood spurted from the child's head; its mother screamed not out of agony but morbid terror.

"Little muggle babies! Filthy!" Alecto grinned behind her shining mask, "Look, brother, I got it all over my brand new shoes!"

Suddenly, white lights shot from the sky. They landed on the ground revealing swarms of Aurors. They acted quickly, saving those muggles that remained and fighting the Death Eater's.

Hexes, curses and spells were shot left and right; the confused, terror-filled muggles fled the scene or remained watching on in total shock.

Augustus scowled when he heard the familiar barking orders of Alastor Moody.

"Get the muggles out of 'ere! Take the Death Eater's with ya'!"

Alastor Moody stopped when he saw Augustus Rookwood merely standing in the midst of all the debris and chaos.

"The Death Bringer!" he roared and shot a spell at Augustus.

He reflected it back, Moody barely dodging it. He continued to attack Augustus, who with great finesse managed to block every single one. Unexpectedly, a red beam of light shot at Augustus but was blocked by Peter.

Alastor Moody whirled around, his one eye whizzing wildly to the source, while the other narrowed, "Manning! Keep yer' head down! Better aim! I don't have time ta'h bee teachin' ya how to do this!"

Peter looked at Augustus and yelled, "I'll take the ol' man; you get the kid!"

They traded places, Peter taking Alastor Moody. Peter, regardless of his cockney attitude, was graceful yet brash with his movements and attacks. Augustus stared darkly at Weston; slowly making his way towards the youth. Weston stood his ground, pointing his wand at Augustus and shouted:

"Experiallmus!"

Augustus muttered a defensive spell, blocking Weston's futile attack. Weston's eyes widened as _The Death Bringer _approached him. He'd heard the horror stories about him but never had he met him. He couldn't put a face to match the horrendous villain that lay beneath the black cloak and silver mask.

Weston Manning shot curse after curse at Augustus but each and every one were deflected like wind to the ocean.

Something surged in Augustus; an overwhelming, unexplainable force that made him Apparate behind Weston and grabbed him by his throat. Weston shoved his elbow into Augustus' face, knocking the silver mask to the ground.

Weston's eyes widened with fear as he muttered the few syllable of his name: "Aug-"

Augustus scowled and Apparated into thin air, hoping not a soul saw it was truly him. They landed in a neglected, worn room that was dusty and dirty. The drapes hung from the windows like tortured souls, begging to be cut down; furniture was overturned or brandished with decade's old filth.

Weston fumbled to the ground, clutching his throat that minutes ago was being strangled by Augustus Rookwood.

Augustus lunged forward and grabbed Weston by the shirt and slammed him into the wall. A large lump of bravery swelled in Weston as he pointed his wand at his enemy.

Augustus grabbed the wand and smashed it against the wall- the magical instrument falling to the ground in pieces.

"You're a bloody traitor, Rookwood!" Weston proclaimed through violent intakes of breath. "You won't get away with all you've done!"

Augustus didn't say anything. He beheld the struggling youth with cunning and daring; he smiled a wide grin and his eyes were suddenly filled with blood thirsty zeal. As soon as the comical smile came it left; replaced by a dark, disgusted sneer.

Wordlessly, Augustus threw Weston across the room; his awkwardly, gangly body smashing into a large, neglected oak desk. The young wizard screamed out in pain and began to crawl for the door.

Augustus set his wand aside and grabbed Weston by the back of his jacket and threw him into a chair; with his wand he created an invisible bind that held Weston where he sat. His face was bloodied from the violent thrashings he'd received; his once gently combed sandy hair was matted with his own blood and sweat.

His young body ached from Augustus' sheer, brute force. He stifled a sob and said, "Blood, fuckin' traitor! Fight like a real damn wizard!"

Something suddenly snapped in Augustus. He slowly bent down; his nose just barely touching Weston's and said, "I am a bloody, fuckin' wizard, what can ya' say for yourself… mudblood?"

Augustus chuckled darkly, shadows claimed his face and the room seemed to crouch down over Weston Manning; eagerly awaiting for what the Death Eater had planned.

Augustus pointed his wand at Weston and circled the chair slowly, his dark, hungry eyes never leaving the young man's handsome, contorted face. He stopped in front of Weston, staring the youth in the eyes for which seemed like centuries when two words left his lips:

"Crucor Secui."

Weston's head flung back; the veins in his neck popped out like thick worms oozing from the ground during a rainstorm; his eyes bulged, ready to pop from his skull. The excruciating pain made the man's lungs ready to burst like fat balloons as an invisible tear was made down the man's torso. It was slow and deliberate as Augustus unhurriedly casted his wand down, raggedly shredding the man's stomach open. The red, thick blood seeped into his clothes; it dripped down the sides of his arms and small droplets of blood plopped onto the dusty, worn wooden floor.

Augustus cackled darkly as the final inch of skin was severed completely; he approached Weston slowly as he cried out in pain; tears welled up in his warm, brown eyes shrieking for salvation, for some sort of mercy.

Augustus' eyes were cold and dark; mercy and deliverance were absent. He could taste the iron in the blood as it created a shallow pool around Weston's tortured body. Augustus leaned in closely, smelling the fear, hurt, anguish and mutilation of a human being. He was a shattered soul who in that inexplicable moment saw no wrong in what he was doing.

He suddenly grinned and shoved his gloved hand into Weston's insides; the warmth of the beating organs cushioned his hand. Augustus could feel them pulsating around him and Weston let out another painful cry. Augustus grabbed the small intestine, twisted it in his leather-bound hand and slowly pulled it out of Weston's body.

Weston shrieked as he watched his intestine being pulled from him like a rubber band; ready to snap at any given moment.

Augustus wrenched the organ and it snapped from Weston's body; he dropped the warm flesh to the ground. Augustus tossed aside his wand and lunged at Weston hungrily. He grabbed the large intestine and ripped it apart in two like a freshly, baked dinner roll; the stomach which he pulled apart like a warm piece of gum, the remains of food and acid fell at Augustus' feet; he grabbed the pancreas, squeezed and tossed it aside like a useless artifact; he snatched the liver like a greedy thief.

Augustus dug his arms deeper and deeper into Weston's body- the man continued scream, not pleading for his killer to stop but to get over with the deadly deed. Augustus pulled at the remaining organs, snapping and twisting like a child playing with its toys. Weston's screams died slowly as the last remaining organ pumped his last breaths of life, slowly and deliberately:

The heart.

…

"Weston! Weston!"

A young woman with raven black hair ran through the muggle village, dodging blows and refracting hexes. At the beginning of the horrid battle she had been separated from him- he had promised he would find her through it all, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She cried out when another muggle body fell in front of her lifeless and still.

Magdalene Manning, a rather swift witch had kept safe for the most part when a cloud of black smoke apparated in front of her to reveal a short, hooded figure. The Death Eater cackled and grabbed Magdalene by her long black hair and sang in her ear:

"Someone's gonna' die tonight! Someone's gonna die tonight!"

Magdalene cried out when an ambush of Auror's fell upon the two of them. The Death Eater scowled and apparated with their victim. The figure shrouded in black and the fearfully sobbing Magdalene landed in front of the old Riddle Manor; inside morbid, terror-filled, agonizing shrieks could be heard. This fueled the Death Eater's blood thirsty anticipation while it sent Magdalene into a fearful, fit of shocked sobs.

"No, no! Stop! Please!"

The Death Eater burst through the front door and dragged the witch by her black hair to the room where the screams were coming from. The Death Eater stopped and stared down at the shining liquid that was slowly seeping under the door.

"Oh my-! It's blood!" Magdalene screamed.

The Death Eater flung the door open with the flick of their wand to reveal a room painted in red.

…

Augustus stood staring at the hollow body of Weston Manning; he watched wondrously as his once powerful lungs slowly inflated and deflated, giving him his last breaths of life. Though shrouded in black, his clothes shined brightly from the muggle-born's spilled blood. He breathed heavily in and out when the intruder and the victim entered the room.

The Death Eater slowly removed their mask to reveal a shocked Bellatrix Lestrange. Her dark, twinkling eyes were filled with both satisfaction and wonder – it was something, she believed, not even her precious Dark Lord would do. She'd never witnessed so much blood and mutilation. It didn't scare the demented, dark witch but only fueled her sick torment of the innocent.

She tossed Magdalene into the center of the room; the woman fell into the pool of her lover's blood. Still in shock, she sat up shaking at the feet of Augustus Rookwood. His handsome, shadowed face was splattered with blood but his eyes were like two dark seas of vengeance; never had she seen so much darkness and despair.

She sobbed; shaking she looked up at her husband who was nothing more than a hollow, bloody shell. His heartbeat slowed and his lungs weakened. Magdalene cried out, her bloody hands reached up and touched her husband's face, recognizing the curve of his nose and the gentle curl of his lips.

Weston's breathing was shallow as he whispered something only Magdalene could hear; a tear fell down her cheek as she sobbed on his cheek.

Bellatrix cackled. She lunged forward and ripped Magdalene away from her husband's fresh corpse.

"MONSTERS!" she shrieked, the realization of her husband's brutal death finally hitting her. "YOU ARE SICK!"

Bellatrix relinquished her wand and screamed, "FILTHY MUDBLOOD! CRUCIO!"

Magdalene's body writhed like a dying serpent; she swam in her husband's blood and thrashed about in the sea of discarded organs. Augustus remained stone-like where he stood; his focus remaining on Weston Manning.

It dawned upon Augustus what had happened, what he had done, what his very being had tortured and maimed. While Bellatrix was having fun torturing the agonizing, newly widowed Magdalene Manning, people began to apparate into the room. Soon, all the Death Eater's were crowded in, their boots stained by the spilled blood.

They all stared at Augustus with a wild mixture of fascination, glorification and fear.

"The Dark Lord…" Rabastan began, "will be most pleased with you, Rookwood."

Augustus finally tore his eyes away from Weston and grabbed his wand he'd tossed aside earlier. The blood staining his skin suddenly made him very ill; he looked down at Bellatrix who was knelt over a sobbing Magdalene, drinking in the young woman's animosity and terror.

"Stop it, Bella," Augustus said.

She cackled and continued, disregarding Augustus' whim as though it were a joke. Augustus clenched his wand and pulled Bellatrix away from her shaking victim.

"You were supposed to torture- not kill!"

Magdalene cowered where she lay, her body stinging from the continuous blundering it had taken from Bellatrix and her imaginative, demented mind.

Bellatrix grinned and began to laugh, "What? Are we supposed to let her go?" she squealed with delight, "she could report all of us, Augustus. We have to kill her."

Augustus' lip twitched and he closed his eyes for a moment as the woman's relentless sobs shook his very core. He sighed and pointed his wand at Magdalene; the redness of the room was replaced by a powerful green light and the sobbing stopped.


	6. oo6

_Endlessly, She Said_

..

**oo6.**

..

"Weston and Magdalene Manning's bodies were found May 7th, 1968, among 15 others who were killed in the Little Hangleton Tragedy. Keira Young, a young pregnant muggleborn witch and her unborn child were among some of those victims. Did you or did you not participate in such a massacre, Rookwood? The Ministry has a substantial amount of evidence that shows that you Augustus Rookwood, killed Weston-" Barty Crouch paused to peer over his spectacles at the dark murdered and continued somberly, "Weston Manning's body was dismembered, his innards were separated from his body and among the travesty was his wife, Magdalene Manning, deceased. Your wand was checked by the department and the spell found Seorsum Somes, an ancient, banned spell that was used on Weston Manning, do you realize that you have been proven for murder as well as using a banned spell and causing a devastating massacre?"

Through the desperate whispers and silent cries, Augustus smiled grimly, licking his chapped lips.

"Your point being?" he huffed rolling his eyes.

Barty Crouch leaned in, crossing his arm flat on his desk.

"Point being?" Crouch repeated his face stern and grave. " -Point being Rookwood, that Weston was a member of the department- you brutally murdered a department official. Did you or did you not, use Seorsum Somes on Weston Manning?"

Augustus leaned into the heavy steel bars, the pointed arrows slowly jabbing into his malnourished chest, "What a stupid question to ask? If it was detected in my wand then of course I did it… unless," he grinned slowly, the shadows under his eyes concealing the horrendous zeal, "I could always say someone else used the wand…"

Barty Crouch's eye twitched. He had enough fooling around with Rookwood but he needed a clear answer.

"Did you or did you NOT, Rookwood, answer the damn question!"

Nearby, a gruff, scarred man with a wavering, fake blue eyeball watched the condemned with a malice grin. Alastor Moody huffed and spoke up, quieting the entire court room.

"Don't kid yourself, Rookwood, you know you did it- your pride would never let you deny it!"

Augustus reeled back into his cage and glanced at the experienced Auror, "Good ol' Moody… always there when someone needs a good ol' push."

"Answer the question, Rookwood!" Barty Crouch yelled, slamming his fist down hard.

Augustus glanced at Crouch, a devilish smirk on his lips, his blue eyes heavily lidded.

"Yes."

"What was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named reasoning's for killing Weston Manning along with his wife and attacking Little Hangleton?"

"Now now, Barty," Augustus said sarcastically, "let's not go blaming other people… I'm the one behind these bars, I did it."

The court grew silent, waiting for Crouch's reaction.

"WHAT WERE YOUR REASONINGS?" Barty Crouch roared, his fist hitting the oak desk.

Augustus laughed, staring down at the ground before meeting Barty's constipated gaze, "My reasoning's… are important… but do you want to know what really happened?" He slowly glanced over at Weston Manning's parents who were sitting in a right fit of shock and anger. His mother, a small woman dabbed her eyes with a seeping handkerchief while her husband held her tight, grinding on his own teeth. Augustus could feel the hate, anger, fear, loathing, despair.

"I took him, Barty, you see, I had a mission to fulfill… so you see, I took the young boy- a great youth he was," he barked, "would've been a right hero if he'd gotten me! But, I'm the Death Bringer! No one kills me! So," he said laughing again, becoming more hysterical as each word passed his lips, "we fought for a good bit! Oh, Manning, your boy had quite a swing! I took him, ya' see, tied him down and it began- I ripped him apart! Veins popped out of his neck, he screamed for his mama I tell ya-"

The court grew in an uproar as Augustus retold the gruesome tale of his bloody massacre. People threw their hands over their mouths, looked away in disgust; others yelled at Rookwood; Mr. Manning was held back by Auror's trying to get to the murderer. It was a right fit of a mess- papers went flying as friends, colleagues, men who lived for justice, flung themselves at Augustus Rookwood, all the while no one noticed that small, sobbing Mrs. Manning was standing before her son's murderer without an ounce of fear in her trembling being.

She stared into his dark, cold azure eyes.

Her small, chubby aging face crinkled slightly and the light in her eyes returned.

"When people tell me they feel sorry for my boy… because he had so much going for him… I agree but they don't realize," she whispered, "that I have to live with it. I have to live every day imagining grandchildren the happiness that could've been…" Mrs. Manning's lip trembled, "what would your mother say? The mother of a murderer?"

Augustus scowled under his breath.

"Order! ORDER!" Barty Crouch yelled.

"Elsie!" Mr. Manning ran to his wife and pulled her away from Augustus whose snarl had never left his pale face. "Get the hell away from him!"

As Mrs. Manning was led away, Augustus looked away from her small, motherly form not in disgust or hate but acceptance and lament.


	7. oo7

_Endlessly, She Said_

_.._

**oo7.**

..

"Sick."

Madeline slammed the _Daily Prophet_ closed, throwing it back on the glass table. News about Weston Manning spread like wild fire, everyone was talking about it. What the twenty year old boy could've been, where his future lied in the magical world.

_**DISMEMBERMENT AT LITTLE HANGLETON TRAGEDY**_

Screamed the front cover along with photos of the many massacred victims. Some pictures moved, the victims smiling as they posed, as for some pictures that stood in a lost point in time.

"I can't read the rest've that shit, it gives me a funkin' headache. Who tha'fuck could stomach such'a act? What the fuck is going on with the world?"

"Maddy, sometimes people are just violent. Sometimes there are things that can't be explained."

Peter replied as he bent over to pick the paper up. He opened it, biting his lower lip, his eye widen as they went through every little detail with the murders that occurred the night before. Though his voice was shaky, Peter's words sent comfort to Madeline as she sat there with her hand on her forehead.

"Well- sometimes there are some things I'd liked explained for once. The Death Bringer, what ah' fuckin' joke. The days that bitch or bastard is put down… the day they are all put down. No need in senseless violence."

Peter shook his head, glancing sideways at Augustus who was also reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet, _more interested in how his Quidditch team was doing than the recent murders and scandals. He could sense Peter's stare and looked up- both men made eye contact and nonchalantly went about their way.

Augustus tried to ignore Madeline who continued to go on and on about the incident- he didn't need her reading the garbage in the newspaper; he was there, he knew and remembered everything.

Annoyed, he threw the _Daily Prophet_ on the coffee table, stormed out of the living and went outside. He pulled out a pack of his King Arthur cigarettes and lit one up.

"Fuckin' girl," he muttered, shaking his head.

She didn't understand. She never would. Madeline Hurst was stuck in her little fairyland of a life- she never had to deal with expectancy from fellow classmates, peer pressure, the longing of acceptance and the true power that came with being a Death Eater, calling to all those that didn't have an ounce of self-esteem or true aspirations left in them.

Regardless of Augustus' true opinion of the entire massacre from the night before, the Weston kid had it coming. When you start getting cocky expect the rooster to come pecking around.

Augustus took another deep drag when he heard the door slam, shoes tapping on the back porch and cursing. He looked up and came face to face with Madeline; both stood awkwardly for a moment, neither saying a word to each other.

It was obvious she was pissed and tense, the small vein in her forehead throbbed and amusedly, Augustus was waiting for it to explode when the better of him pulled out his King Arthur cigarettes and held one out to her.

"You want one? Ya' look like ya' need one..."

She glanced over, shrugging softly to him taking the cigarette from his hand.

"Sure, need in one I guess."

With a small flick of her wand a small flame emitted from the tip, she lit the long cigarette as she embraced a long inhale of warm smoke.

"-Guess I'm over reactin' in some ways ya. I knew that Weston kid. He took me ta' my first dance when I was in Hogwarts."

Augustus nodded and exhaled the smoke, thinking to himself, _Wonderful, now I have to hear her cry about him… I heard enough crying last night._

He glanced at her, "Yeah," took another inhale of his cigarette as she continued to rattle off.

"He was ah' git- but I dunno. I don't think some people deserve death like that. Grossed and shit- innards spilled out on a wooden floor."

"Yeah," he replied, taking a step away from her.

The very last thing he wanted to do what talk about, everyone was talking about it and he was sure to hear about this incident for weeks- his department at the Ministry, the Unspeakables, would investigate the situation entirely. The very massacre would haunt him, the shadows would constantly linger and the blood would taint his hands forever.

"Yeah?" She took a long lasting drag from the wine flavored wood tip. "Yeah? Well What are'ua views on the whole thing? I mean- Ya' gotta be thinking somethin' you work at the ministry, your'a _Unspeakable_. You prolly' know more shit then any of us do so far."

"There's a reason we're called, _Unspeakables_," he exhaled a puff of smoke and said, "you've ever been to a Dragon Match before?"

He would deflect the present situation at all costs.

"I highly doubt it," he added sarcastically, "you're definitely not the type…"

She cocked her eyebrow.

"A Dragon Match? How gay does that sound?"

He cocked an eyebrow and cracked a small smirk before saying, "_Real_ dragons, duckie, ya' know, the fire breathin' monsters? They pick two tah' fight and ya' place a bet on which one think will win- it's high stakes gamblin'… it isn't exactly legal but it's as fun as hell. Would you like to come along?"

"Don't you have any other friends? I'm sure you can find some nice blokes willing to go to your shalong fest." She stopped herself, thinking harshly about her choice of words. "What I'm tryin' ta'say is, why would you want to go with me? We're not friends."

Augustus stared at her dead on, his blue eyes glued on her before saying thickly, "I don't like people, I don't have a knack for friends- ya' know, it'd be better than you stayin' here all night makin' muffins. Do you want to come or not?" He then added, taking a step towards with a devilish smirk, "Now, I will warn ya' there are some pretty nasty blokes down there, drunks, some creatures… but you will be alright."

"Oh god- That sounds like a normal visit to Peter's old place."

Augustus smirked slightly and nodded, "Oh, yeah, Pete's old place…" he laughed deeply under breath, completely ignoring the lighted cigarette between his fingers. "We and our buddies got wasted every night and managed to get back there."

"Every night? How did that go?"

"Damn, I can't even remember some of the nights, just partying, drinking, smoking, everything under Merlin," Augustus shook his head and met her curious amber stare, "One morning I woke up butt as naked in bed with a… I can't believe it… a goblin. No idea where the little fucker came from… I think I fucked it honestly."

Madeline stared at him; her mouth gaped to some extent. A pure minute of silence rolling between them as both of their cigarettes remained lit yet unaffected from the awkward declaration of some guilt.

Suddenly a burst of laughter escaped from her lips. Her laughter grew louder and more powerful as she held on to her stomach.

"I've- I've-" She turned from him laughing louder before looking him directly in the eyes. "Holy'Fuck are'ya fuckin' serious? Oh god- Oh- Oh dear Merlin.

Augustus shook his head, he wasn't laughing. The entire experience still astounded him and quite honestly frightened him. He took a deep of his drag and pointed at her saying, "What made it bloody worse was the damn goblin looked liked Peter's father!"

"Ew- that's serious rubbish. That is one hell of a night. Believe me, Peter's father? Nothing can compare. I swear that man is whipped. Peter's mother makes sure of it."

"Pretty fuckin' pathetic if ya' ask meh'… I couldn't stand goin' over there when I was younger… it beat my parents place though…"

Augustus realized as soon as he said that, it didn't make sense. Liam and Caera Rookwood weren't bad parents, they were more freelance and raised their son without pointless restrictions but still held a firm grip on their household but for some reason Augustus never felt he belonged there, as though he wasn't good enough for it all.

He looked up and met Madeline's gaze, her smile had been defeated and her eyes now shone with an intense longing of curiosity and astonishment.

"I like your mum and dad's place. I love your mum and dad in general." She let a moment pass her many thoughts, misunderstandings and curiosity. "Ya'dad says you had ah' brother. They don't speak much about it, an' me father never told me."

Augustus inhaled his cigarette, flicked it and broke their gaze, "I'll be around here at 7 for the Dragon Match- try not to where somethin' that'll get dirty."

..

When Augustus had swung by Sullivan Manor to pick up Madeline he had nearly fallen over with laughter- he hair, instead of its usual silvery, blonde it was a dirty, mousey brown and her make-up was a couple shades darker making her appear almost poor.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"What? You said there were gonna' be sketchy people here. I went a couple shades dark to not look so noticeable."

Augustus cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What? Dark haired people are sketchy?"

"Yeah."

Shaking his head, Augustus took her arm and they Apparated in front of a small forest. Quietly, he led her into it and for a while they didn't say anything to each other until they reached an impartial clearing in the middle of the forest. Two men stood laughing and chatting with each other until they noticed Augustus and Madeline.

One of the men, the shorter of the two said, "Oi! Rookwood! I got my bet placed on the Ukraine Ironbelly ta'hnight- no chance in hell you're going to get me this week."

Augustus grinned, "Don't be tah' sure of t'at, I wasn't plannin' on placin' a bet with that beast."

"Yeah, yeah, get inside," the man grumbled, while watched Madeline sashay by. "Careful sweetheart," he added, a deep huskiness in his voice.

A square hole opened up in the ground and down led a flight of long stairs, on either side of the wall was lit torches and as the two of the them drew closer to the bottom the sounds of men yelling, fighting, drinking and hollering became louder and louder.

The arena was deep and filled with large jagged rocks, on either side was a steel collar that went around the neck of the dragon to keep them from flying off and attacking the people in the stands. Augustus pulled her over and they got good seats near the edge.

A man came by with a pen and paper asking for everyone's bets, "Hey, ol' Rookwood, we got the Ironbelly tonight, I'll place 100 galleons on him for ya then?"

"Place 200 on the Peruvian Vipertooth."

The man began to laugh and looked at Madeline hopping she was along with the joke but neither of them did. The thin, dirty man stared down at Augustus in shock, "Ya' got tah' be kiddin' me Augustus… that little thing won't beat an Ironbelly."

"Place my bet," Augustus said handing him 200 galleons.

The man nodded and looked at Madeline, "What about her? Everyone has to bet, Augustus, ya' know that."

"Ya' brought your money? Give me 100 galleons."

"Uh- Twenty? Can I just bet twenty?" Madeline smiled, scared to lose what money she did bring with her. She was cheap about it, among many other things.

Both Augustus and the bet collector stared at her confused.

"Ya' gotta bet more than that," Augustus held out his hand slowly but surely got the 100 galleons from Madeline.

"On the Vipertooth," Augustus yelled over the roars of the crowd as the dragon's were being released and chained properly.

The first dragon was large, 60 feet to be exact with long talons and rough scales; the metallic color of it's skin shined in the dim light of the room. The great beast snarled and shot fire, a lot of the crowd ducked – Madeline fell to the ground holding her head.

Augustus sat unaffected.

"What the hell?" she asked, startled.

"Around the ring there is a magical barrier- it prevents the fire from reaching us as well as the dragons- I told ya' not to worry."

The beast roared again and began to beat itself against the side of the arena, snarling and swinging its jagged, thick powerful tail against the side. The entire arena shook with anticipation and slight fear.

"Nasty bugga'," Augustus muttered."

"Wow, were totally gonna win this!" Madeline excitedly stated pushing her brown hair out of her face. "Our dragon is immense! We are going to win this!"

"That's not our dragon," Augustus said, when the second dragon was released. It was a tiny thing, no more than 15 feet long with copper coloring and smooth scales running down its body, the short horns on its head deflected any inclination of being a real threat.

It almost seemed unfair that the great Ukraine Ironbelly, the biggest dragon known to existence was up against the smallest dragon, the Peruvian Vipertooth.

It roared, a stream of fire shot into the air; it wasn't as large as the Ironbelly's causing the crowd to laugh and point at the small thing.

"That's our dragon," Augustus proclaimed nonchalantly.

She stopped, her smile dropping as she laid her eyes on the puny unliked dragon. Her eyes moved back and forth trying to understand Augustus' reasoning for betting his 200 and her 100 on that little shit. Everyone else seemed to have been against their Dragon, the tiny Peruvian Vipertooth.

"Wait- we- NO, You bet my money on that little shit?"

Augustus rolled his eyes and looked over at her, "Size doesn't matter- just wait until it plays out."

"Don't try to explainlin' to me that isn't not the size that matters; it's how you use it right?" She cocked her brow, her arms slowly crossing. "I don't want to hear your personal problems. But If you feel a strong connection between you and the diminutive little dragon, I'll listen to you I suppose…"

"There is no fuckin' connection between that dragon and my- and my personal "problems". The Vipertooth, Miss Know-It-All, has the most toxic venom of all the dragon species- one jab from it's teeth and that Ironbelly will be down in seconds; it's also more agile, not as fast, but more agile. I thought the smart little Ravenclaw read books?"

Augustus looked away, clenching his jaw in annoyance.

"Aw-" She reached over and pinched his left cheek. "Someone is offended!" Madeline spoke with in a baby voice.

Augustus pulled away from her, the annoyance dissipating and replaced with a small smirk. His blue eyes met her deep ambers and said, "Trust me, a'right?" He moved closer to her and pointed into the arena, "Just watch the Vipertooth… I've been coming here since I was 15, I know what I'm talking about."

She swiftly glanced over and smiled.

"Ok. I'll trust you."

With that small spark of approval Augustus looked back at the arena and watched the match begin. The Ironbelly shot a blaze of fire, which the Vipertooth barely dodged. The rocks made the obstacles harder, not to mention the chains the dragon's were given got caught around them.

The Vipertooth took flight and shot at the silver dragon; the Ironbelly roared and swung its powerful arm, it talons swept the tiny Vipertooth, sending the little copper dragon flying across the arena. It smashed brutally against the side creating a roar of excitement from the crowds.

Augustus remained poised, his eyes never leaving the tiny, copper dragon.

The Ironbelly launched itself forward, its deep red eyes blazing, eye set to kill. It's foot came down on the ground just as the Vipertooth shot up flying past the Ironbelly, singing it's rough plates with fire.

The Ironbelly roared, turned around and flew at the Vipertooth. Again and again the small dragon took the beatings.

Augustus vaguely looked over at Madeline who's hand gently covered her eyes, a long sigh of depression flowed from her lips.

Then, it ended in the corner.

The Ironbelly had swung its powerful tail, sending the small drago slamming into the side of the arena. The Ironbelly raced forward, talons sharp and ready when the Vipertooth bared it's teeth.

Just as the Ironbelly reached the copper dragon, the Vipertooth shot forward, attached itself to the thick, large neck of the Ironbelly and sunk its teeth in past the rough dragon skin. The Ironbelly roared, stumbled back and fell to the ground. Its breathing grew shallower as the seconds flew by.

Dragon Medics fled out to the scene to heal the dragon while the Vipertooth roared victoriously. The crowd booed and roared with disappointment as the great beast had fallen with a swift, single blow.

Augustus grinned and slowly looked over at Madeline waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes widened as she watched the scene before them. She couldn't believe it, before her eyes the diminutive insignificant little shit Dragon. The large iron belly laying dead on its side.

"Ya'gotta be…" Her straight face slowly turned upright into a large grin. Maddy turned to Augustus, her hands lingering in the air. "We won…"

Her voice was faint.

"WE WON!" She loudly exclaimed clapping her hands together. "We fucking WON!" She hastily hugged Augustus before letting him loose to do a triumphant dance.

Augustus laughed and held her for a moment before she continued her victory dance, "Al'right then, I say we collect our winnings and get a few shots before the next round, eh?"

..

"…I-I can't- Believe that we fuckin' won. Holt shit- I am going to listen to your personal problems from now on- Two hundred fuckin' galleons! Im-Imagine if I'd bet more." Madeline continued drunkenly stammering on about the winnings.

The fact was; Madeline had never placed any bets. Not at any time in her life, and this was a big time bet, with a big time outcome. Also, after eighteen shots of Camelot's Hard Magic Shit, which contain 50% alcohol. Madeline's long brown hair tangled in the back from drunkley twisting her hair.

"WE ARE SO SERIOUS! We are on a fuckin' misson-"

Augustus sat at the bar beside Madeline enjoying a bottle of firewhiskey, trying hard not to laugh at Madeilne who was stumbling everywhere, slouching on other drunk men who merely laughed it off.

"She yours mate?" one man asked Augustus.

"No, she's my mates girl, she'd never been to one of these so I brought her-"

"Ha! I hope he isn't the jealous type!"

Augustus smirked and looked back at Madeline. He was barely buzzed after the round of firewhiskey's he had, he was impenetrable to those sorts of things.

"You think you've had enough?" he asked, leaning in towards her.

"No- I'm not even drunk yet. I think just'ta lil'more and I'll be done with the night…" Madeline stumbled, her elbow knocking some man's drink from his hand.

"Hey! Watch it!" He said, shaking his head as he went on with ordering another drink.

"Oh-shit. Augustus- This place is pretty scary… Are ya'sure like- My insides aren't goin'ta be on the floor by the end of tha'night? WHAT-WHAT IF… we are killed…. Tonight…"

A few people around the bar looked around at Madeline who was swaying back and forth with another drink in her hand. Augustus stood up and grinned, "Don't worry about her- a little drunk- it's a'right."

Augustus grabbed Madeline by the elbow, "Let's keep our voices down shall we?"

"But- I know, it's just- This place is pretty dark." And leaned in towards Augustus

"Don't you worry?" She whispered, concerned from not only her life but for everyone around including her fiancé' husband. "Don't ya worry about what' could happen? You make- one wrong mistake for people ta'see- something they get pissed about… your dead."

She backed away from him, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Badda'Bam- Your dead."

"Tell your girlfriend to shut the hell up will ya'?" another man said further down the bar.

Madeline laughed at him and pointed, "You're going to kill us- I can tell-!"

The man stood up, a menacing snarl on his lips. Augustus pulled Madeline by the arm, "Alright, we're leavin'! Thanks mates," he looked at the men around the bar, annoyed and disgruntled by Maddy and her drunkenness. "Had a swell time but we best tah' be leavin'."

Augustus quickly led her away from the bar by the arm, never letting her go as she stumbled behind him giggling and making more death comments.

Once they were outside again, he ignored the two men standing guard and continued to walk through the forest until they Apparated back to Sullivan Manor.

..

"I think you wanted the shit beat outta' us?

Madeline stammered gazing into his blue eyes. Slowly piece of consciousness came back to her. She shook her head, pushing him away from her as she walked over to the other side of the marble kitchen counter.

"I'm worrying jus' about safety- who gives a shit anyways. It's not like nothing like that hasn't happened before."

Augustus stood up from the bar stool he was sitting on, walked around the counter and approached Madeline, holding a serious gaze with her.

He leaned on the counter and stared deeply down into her amber eyes, the silence diffusing their steady breathing, "And from what I remember, I don't want that to happen again- not fun, duckie."

"Well, I thought it brought great closer to a beginning friendship." She admitted turning away from him as she pulled a cookie sheet from the cabinet.

"Shut the bloody hell up- you are havin' some of my chocolate chip cookies- Have you ever had any of my cookies?" She asked, ignoring him as she pulled the premade dough from the refrigerator.

"Uh, no, I need ta'h be headin' out though," he nodded, "I'll see ya' tomorraw' or somethin'."

She stopped, slamming the dough hard against the marble. The roots of her dark brown hair faded into a dry white. Quickly it faded back, she slowly turned to him pointing her wooden spoon in his face.

"Sit. Down."

Augustus held out his hands, his eyes getting wide, "Woah… alright… I'll have a cookie," he slowly sat down and watched as she began to make them. "Ya' alright?"

"I…" She looked up at him and smirked "I have'a slight feeling that I'm drunk… definitely possibly drunk at the moment."

Augustus snorted, "A slight feeling you're drunk? You shoulda' seen yourself at the bar… it was a rightful embarrassment."

"I'll live. So tell me about your brother, you never told me about what happened."

"I see you're not going to drop the topic…" he sighed deeply and tapped his finger on the countertop. "I was 16… he was 11, it was the holiday and we were living in a muggleborn village at the time… Death Eater's attacked and he was killed in the attack…"

Augustus rubbed his eyes and avoided Madeline's struck gaze; he exhaled deeply and the same, old stabbing feeling of guilt and resentment returned to Augustus like a deadly host. It attached itself to his heart and sucked the very life out of him. He wasn't close to his brother in the sense of siblings but he still loved little Sebastian Rookwood or more lovingly called Sebbie.

The truth of the matter was Augustus knew his village was going to be attacked, at the time he was involved with the young Death Eater's at Hogwarts and though not made one yet, he might as well have been one.

He had told his fellow Slytherin's who in tale told their parents about the hidden muggleborn village he lived in… having no idea they would've really attacked.

Augustus never told his parents that it was his fault- that he was the sole reasons for all the deaths, murders… it made no sense to try and repent, he was doomed, he was a murderer and a rat at the age of 16… and he knew this for sure when he found his mother sobbing over his dead brother…

"_Get to bed, the both of you," Caera Rookwood said, cleaning up the dishes from dinner._

"_Do I honestly need to go to bed?" Augustus asked a coy smirk on his lips._

_Caera quirked an auburn brow, "Are you challenging me?"_

_Augustus shrugged._

"_You should know better," she replied sharply. "Sebbie, sweetheart, get to bed and don't follow in your brother's footsteps."_

"_Oi! I ain't that bad!"_

_The sly seven year old laughed. When Augustus smiled him and Sebastian couldn't look more alike: the same shining blue eyes and dark hair, nose, lips, everything down to the finest detail. The only difference was Sebastian was still filled with that youthful innocence while Augustus had a dark shadow lingering over him constantly._

_BAM!_

"_What was that?" Sebastian asked, looking out the window of the kitchen._

"_I don't know… get upstairs," Caera grabbed her wand and headed out the back door, disappearing into the winter darkness._

_Augustus watched curiously when clouds of smoke burst into the house. The entire village was alight by fire, explosions, hexes flying through the air, some more deadly than others. _

"_Mum!" Augustus yelled when something hit his head and fell over with a hard thud to the ground. Everything was a black nothingness when he woke to a somber silence minutes later._

_He slowly stood up, the house had been dismembered, objects broken; the house creaked a daunting sigh as the reality of the horror of that night settled down into Augustus._

_He ran outside and stopped when he found his mother holding a small body in her lap, she rocked back and forth, her auburn curls blocking the face of the still victim._

"_Mum?"_

_Caera Rookwood sobbed and slowly sat up, she looked up at her son with wide, blue eyes her face wet from tears and strife. In her arms laid still and peaceful a small Sebastian- undeserving of his untimely death._

From that moment, that daunting memory and the horrendous legacy that became the Death Bringer – that became Augustus Rookwood. He killed his own little brother so why couldn't he kill a stranger, a young woman, Weston Manning? He was numb, he wasn't human and yet when a person like Madeline peered into his eyes with the trusting factor, the sense of heart and love and compassion, he saw a young, happy Sebastian, uninflected by his older brother's horrible decisions.

Augustus slowly met her stare again with the shake of his head, "Don't even bring it up to my parents… it's a day my mother can never forget. She went as far as to using a memory charm on herself to forget the entire incident and my father," he smirked, not out of amusement but pity, "wasn't even there… he lives with this guilt that HE KILLED SEBBIE BUT IN REALITY I DID!"

His eyes widened at his unconscious submission, "I have to go, now," he grabbed his black wool coat, through it over himself and apparated without so much a goodbye.


	8. oo8

_Endlessly, She Said_

..

**oo8.**

..

"Vaccus Lingua."

The shiny black floor beneath the voice's reflection showed that of a man with a painfully twisted face, contorted by his dissipated past and haunting future. The dark blue eyes told that of a story of a youth who was once filled with a simple sort of innocence now replaced with a dark, foreboding poison.

Augustus Rookwood stood in the middle of the Entrance Chamber to the Department of Mysteries. It was a circular room that had twelve handless doors. He waited patiently, the usual bored almost apathetic expression marring his handsome face.

The door directly in front of Augustus swung backwards upon recognizing the secret password, revealing a long, narrow hallway lit with lights all the way down. He entered, passing the always abandoned desk that had a never-ended bowl of complimentary candies. He, along with his co-workers, supposed it was set out to somehow perk up the Unspeakables and their silent duties.

Augustus while popping the candies into his mouth walked the entire length of the hallway, the silence seemed to ache for an etch of feeling or emotion.

He entered the Thought Chamber, a long, rectangular room, lit by low hanging lamps contained a solitary tank that held a greenish hue to it filled with aggressive brains. They seemed to snarl at Augustus as he passed by but nonetheless remained in their tank.

Augustus could hear their thoughts, the longing of knowledge, retribution, freedom and hatred. They lacked that of an anatomy but held all the qualities and personalities of that of a human being.

It marveled him but made him realize how pitiful they were as well.

Augustus then passed through another door, journeying through the Space Chamber having mastered the ability to not float. He looked up and spotted a recent intern floating and holding desperately onto Saturn's rings.

"Hey! Hey!" the young man yelled, "Can you help me?"

Augustus continued, ignoring him and left the chamber. There was one way in and one way out of the Department of Mysteries, the extra doors and decoys, they were used, but merely for show to confuse those who weren't supposed to be anywhere near there.

Then, the Death Chamber came to him. The dark, circular room stood parallel and daunting, whispering Augustus' name, begging his worthless soul to step forward. He stopped and stared up at the ancient archway and the slowly bristling black veil. He slowly walked around the rocky hill when the voice began to speak to him:

"Come… come… here… here… Augustus…"

He clenched his jaw and stopped to stare up at the veil. It was a wonderful thought to plunge oneself through the archway to never have to deal with life, the pains, the struggles, it was a beautiful thing but Augustus was a coward to face death or wasn't ready for it.

Or was it the memories? Was it too much to hear little Sebastian Rookwood whispering from the curtain? Was he a thoughtful guardian leading his brother to a better life, having forgiven him for his misdoings or was it a devilish imp, waiting to plunge Augustus into a lifetime of wickedness and loneliness?

That was usually why he passed the archway, not because he feared death or even that inescapable loneliness but he couldn't even trust the apparition, the ghost of his own brother. It was sick and it was twisted.

Like every day, Augustus merely glanced at the damned and serene archway to only contemplate and leave the chamber, the silent, desperate cries of his brother following him even past the last door.

On the other side rested the Time Chamber, a beautiful room that was lit with an unreal golden glow with a rainbow of different colors and specks floating in the space around him. The air was a perfect of serenity and warmth as well as consciousness; Augustus could feel the very life of time and the breath of that time dying and become another second, the next minute. The room was a constant reminder to the inhabitant that time was continuous: constantly born, constantly killed.

All around him the hand crafted shelves had each carefully placed on it uniquely made Time Turner's, all sparkling gold and twinkling in the light that was nor here nor there but thus existed.

Further down jars contained different living specimens morphing from pre-life through death and repeating the process. It was interesting and refreshing to watch. Augustus subconsciously reached into his coat pocket and squeezed the golden pocket watch that he had found only a couple months ago on that strange, rainy night he met Madeline Hurst.

A slight smirk played on his lips as he continued through the urethral room and passed through a door that led to a small room. The strangely normal room lit by no apparent light source was lit; on the opposing wall stood two doors: the one of the right was the Love Chamber, a room Augustus had only visited once and made sure to never enter again, on the left was the Hall of Prophecies.

He entered that door and gracefully made his way past the towering shelves that housed thousands of glowing spheres of prophecies. Augustus walked to the back and entered the last door which behind housed a desk, this time with a middle-aged witch sitting busily doing paperwork.

Augustus merely walked past her and came to a surprisingly normal office setting. The vast, white-washed room was filled with a good couple dozen of cubicles which held the various Unspeakables, depending which department they worked in. The room had a light buzz of conversation but nothing to gossip over.

Augustus ventured to his office, avoiding any eye contact. He took off his jacket and sat down to see he had plenty of paperwork to do when his boss came to him.

"Glad you're here… come to my office, I have something to tell you."

..

"What?"

Broderick Bode, a sallow-skinned, bleak wizard stared at Augustus from the other side of his desk. His dark eyes were fathomless as well as mournful. Many of the Department of Mysteries inhabitants were described as either exceptionally pale or apathetic due to their working conditions but Bode seemed worse off, almost as though he was made for the position.

Bode nodded as Augustus confused response, "Why are you surprised?" he asked, his tone as bleak and tasteless as his personality.

"I study death; this is more for someone who works in the Love Chamber or even the Time Chamber."

Every Unspeakable was assigned to a certain department to study the different, almost unexplained elements of this world: death, time, space, thought, love, among other things and prophecies.

"That doesn't matter… and you could say that every department is important to this mission," Bode interjected. "This person came up, it's time to pass on this magic… it can't rest for long or those brains get agitated… they'll start attacking everything."

Augustus leaned back into the chair and nodded slowly, "I've never done it before… I mean… I heard of the children's tale… but I didn't think they existed."

"They do," Bode said. "All fourteen witches and wizards have to be passed on and the children have been chosen over a steady stream of time. They pop up whenever fate has decided that they are the ones to hold that specific power." Broderick stood up, took a manila colored file off of his cluttered shelf filled with ancient books and papers before sliding it towards Augusts.

"All the children are one year of age when we pass on the rare magic. This one is a boy and he lives in Greece with his muggle mother… his father… well… you'll find out." His dark eyes found Augustus' and he added gravely, "You think you can't say a damn thing now… this… occurrence happens every 500 years or so, it cannot EVER be leaked out. These children have to be protected and made sure they harness their powers… of course learning them on their own. All you have to do is inject them with their magic and you'll be on your way… and you don't even tell a soul… not even King Arthur himself, you hear me?"

Augustus nodded and stood up, "Do I have to guard this kid until they are an adult?"

Broderick shook his head, "No. No one has time for that. I will tell you, the mother can't even know you're there. So, do this with discretion. Get going, no more time can be wasted."

..

Augustus left the office immediately and ventured to the Time Chamber where he was instructed by Broderick to ask for a Sylvia Jenkins. Augustus had seen her before, she was a small, batty looking woman, constantly mumbling to herself and playing with the hundreds of shiny clocks hanging from the walls.

Instantly, that wave of both uncertainty and certitude swallowed him as he entered the glorified, golden light.

"Uh, Miss Jenkins…" once Augustus got the woman's attention he opened the file and read, "I need the Vigoratus for Sydney Sullivan-"

Augustus stopped and flipped the pages; a vein throbbed in his head as the subtle realization hit him. He quickly scanned over the infant's history and fell on his parents, his heart skipping a fatal beat.

**PARENTS: **_Akakallis Stavropoulos; Peter Sullivan_

Augustus fell back against the wall, astounded and not exactly surprised that Peter had already fathered a child. He wasn't even married to Madeline yet and he already had an infant son. He smirked to himself and whispered, "I give it a year."

"What was that?" Sylvia Jenkins asked while she shuffled through some disorganized paperwork.

"Oh! Nothing," Augustus smirked. _This kid is going to be a pain in my ass… of course Peter's child would haunt me at work. He will give me a hard time while I'm trying to do my fuckin' job._

"Vigoratus… Vigoratus… healing… healing…" Sylvia muttered on, disappearing behind continuous shelves filled with sparkling Time Turner's. When her untamed, brown hair was out of sight, Augustus turn away and hastily flipped through the pages until he landed on a list of the being's Broderick had been talking about and their powers.

This was his chance. Augustus was an inside man; Lord Voldemort would expect this sort of intelligent act and he had that power. He scanned through the powers and stopped at one that would be most useful to the Dark Lord.

Not only was Peter a Death Eater, his son could obtain an immensely, unexplained dark power that could change the Dark Lord's course and steer it in the right direction. As far as Augustus knew, he was helping Peter out.

When Sylvia Jenkins returned she was holding a small clear vile filled with a brightly glowing white light – the power of ultimate healing. Augustus wasn't fully sure of its total properties but took the vile anyways.

"I also need Infitran."

Sylvia Jenkins stopped and stared up at Augustus square in the eye as though she was reading into his lie. For a moment the two stood motionless.

"If you would like to talk to Bode you can."

No one liked to talk to Bode, he was unpleasant to be around and made even the most tolerable of people uncomfortable under his dark, confusing gaze. Sylvia turned around and disappeared behind the shelves and as before returned with a vile, this time it was a ruby red with shades of black swallowing and gliding through it. Merely holding the vile in his strong hand made Augustus feel susceptible to its' wrathful, unexplained power.

He left without another word and returned to the office hiding Sydney's file as well as staking over for Bode. When he left his office, Augustus nonchalantly went in and snuffed through the files of the fateful children.

One of the files read:

**INFITRAN – **_Markus Belikov_

Augustus took the file and slid it behind his black coat before exiting Bode's office and the vast, white-washed room full of ordinary cubicles.

..

Athens, Greece was a sight to be seen. The historic city nestled safely close to the sparkling, cerulean water. Augustus had been occupied all day watching it while Sydney's mother, Akakallis, tended to him and played with him. The little brat was spoiled out of his mind and so was she. They both lived lavishly in their little, grand cottage by the dreamy Mediterranean Sea.

It was evident, because the mother didn't work, that Peter was fully aware of his child and took care of them. Augustus even went as far as to eavesdrop on mother and son, hearing Akakallis coo to her son about his big, strong, handsome daddy.

When Sydney was put to rest and Akakllis fell asleep on the veranda sofa, nestled by a cozy blanket and the soothing thought of a seemingly perfect lifestyle, Augustus Apparated into the home and searched for the child's room.

Inside the infant slept dreamily, his thick, dark lashes kissing his baby soft skin; a heavy tussle of chestnut brown hair rested on his head.

Augustus' lip twitched as the thought of a spawn of Peter. He pulled out the vile with the white, warm energy; he tapped the vile twice with his wand and then leaned over the crib, opening the vile and releasing the glowing light. It gently hovered about Sydney before lowering itself onto him and then becoming a part of him.

The baby glowed a heavenly light, undisturbed by sleep.

Augustus pulled out the second vile, the strong, wrathful energy the complete opposite the gentle, white energy from seconds ago. Without hesitation, Augustus tapped the vile twice and opened it. The reddish-black smoke-like energy zapped violently above Sydney, seeming to oppose the child when it suddenly attached itself to him.

Sydney began to writhe it his crib when suddenly his light green eyes shot open; he beat his little legs and feet, his eyes swallowed in merciless tears and his face turned as red as a cherry.

"Shut the hell up!" Augustus cried at the kid when he heard in the nearby room his mother running hastily to her son.

Augustus glanced at the screaming child before Apparating away from the child consumed by a forced, daunting fate.

..

St. Petersburg, Russia wasn't the safest of places for a stranger to be walking around in the early morning. It was below freezing and the cluttered, dingy streets were blanketed in white, sparkling snow. Augustus walked down the street, the sounds of barking dogs and the occasional footsteps could be heard. Other than that, the neighborhood was under a spell of slumber.

Augustus opened the file that belonged to Markus Belikov. He dropped the file in the snow, pointed his wand and the manila file burst into flames. As far as Bode knew, as far as fate knew Markus Belikov never existed.

Augustus Apparated into the dark home and wandered through carefully as to not startle a living soul. He could easily torch a file with some information but that wasn't enough. He needed to not only get rid of the physical proof but the evidence as well. Augustus came upon a small bedroom, no bigger than a lavish sized closet.

The wallpaper was frayed, water damaged and ripped. The carpet was dirty and dingy; the window was broken so it was always open- the cold European air seeping in to keep a baby freezing all night and day.

Augustus leaned over the crib, beholding the shivering, sleeping baby boy. Without so much as a shudder of hesitation or neglect, Augustus pointed his wand and the entire room was enveloped in a bright, green light.

St. Petersburg remained asleep, the Belikov's remained tidy in their beds, the cold, winter wind continued to howl and beat mercilessly at the half-opened window, and the once shivering, neglected infant laid still and peaceful in its' tattered crib.

..

"My Lord."

The skeletal, pale figure looked up from his place at the long dining room table. Lord Voldemort tapped his long fingers on the dark oak table as the tall, dark figure of Augustus Rookwood approached him.

He knelt before him before continuing.

Lord Voldemort nodded, a sly grin pressed on his pale, snake-like lips, "You may sit, Rookwood. Tell me, you have come here to tell me great news."

Rookwood stood up and took a seat. He looked into his master's eyes, not with fear or even discontent but a state of fulfillment. Voldemort could see this and laughed softly, "You have discovered something, Rookwood. Please, don't hold back. Share with me."

"The Tale of the 14 Warrior's is true, my Lord."

Lord Voldemort's red eyes widened with curiosity, "And how will this help me, Rookwood? Are they all standing outside my door?"

"They could be," he responded confidently. "I acted swiftly today. A child was born a year ago and on that anniversary I was assigned to give this child the virtuous gift of healing… another child was given the vice gift of control… the ability my Lord, the ability to vanquish all powers- to extract and make all those around them powerless. That child, I killed…"

Lord Voldemort furrowed his brow when Augustus finished, "but before I killed him, I gave his power… to the first child, the child who also received the healing power."

"And who is this child, Rookwood?" His voice was silk-like; almost sultry in the attempt to fully understand what Rookwood, possibly his most clever of followers, had schemed.

"Peter Sullivan's child… Sydney Sullivan."


	9. oo9

_Endlessly, She Said_

..

**oo9.**

..

The conversation held between the Dark Lord and Augustus still lingered over him heavily. He had learned so much within a small time frame: the 14 Great Warrior's wasn't just a small fairy tale, it was in fact reality and he had been assigned to two children, one of which was Peter's Sullivan's love child with a strange woman. The other had been a poor, helpless baby in Russia that Augustus has slain mercifully.

He had gone against protocol at work and defied the very orders he was assigned by his boss, Broderick Bode. Augustus was merely supposed to give infant Sydney Sullivan the gift of healing, one of the seven magical powers the 14 Great Warrior's possessed whilst the other child, Markus Belikov, was supposed to received the power to extract others power and make all those around them weak and powerless.

Augustus had thought cleverly; if Sydney Sullivan, the very child of Peter Sullivan, a follower of Lord Voldemort possessed this skill the Dark Lord lacked, it would make his cause nearly undefeatable. And with all 14 Great Warrior's powers instilled in the newly born child, passed on and guarded by the Unspeakables, Voldemort would be impenetrable. Augustus had already learned of another child in London who had received another power.

Even so, Augustus held great disdain towards Peter, a man who flaunts his obvious imperfections as perfections. He was infallibly disloyal but so wasn't Augustus? He after all took an oath to the Ministry to guard all the secrets of the Unspeakables but he had destroyed that bondage of trust? Yet, he sneered at Peter for cheating on Madeline, young and naïve to the escapable idea that her soon-to-be husband would cheat on her or even already have a child with another woman.

Augustus knew he couldn't say anything- he wouldn't get involved that deeply. Besides, the plan had to remain in contact and that meant Sydney being raised far away and without Madeline's motherly, loving influence.

Augustus knew, after his deeply woven plan set by him and Voldemort, that Sydney Sullivan was a tool, a perfect weapon in Voldemort's take down. Sydney would grow up and he would eventually harness these powers and Voldemort would use them.

Peter couldn't know of this – nobody could.

Augustus would continue his spying for Voldemort at the Ministry, watch and record each child that receives a power. Regardless of all of this, Madeline didn't know and when Augustus Rookwood Apparated to Sullivan Manor he wasn't thinking any longer of Peter Sullivan's love child, or the fact he was one of the chosen 14 witches and wizards or even his plan with the Dark Lord, only that he and Madeline were going out to look for her wedding dress.

She had admitted thoughtfully that her friends, though "good people" were very opinionated with helping her choose the dress and also rather harsh with her choices. Maddy had admitted to Augustus that she needed a man's opinion and hopefully one that would make Peter happy.

Still, Augustus couldn't help but remember the last encounter he had had with Madeline; he had foolishly admitted to killing his own brother, though not at his own hand, but figuratively he did and Augustus wasn't sure what Madeline had thought about it. Peter didn't even know the story, only that little Sebastian Rookwood had been killed in an attack by Death Eater's, not that Augustus had told the Death Eater's that he lived in a hidden village mainly filled with muggleborn families.

After that life changing moment, Augustus realized he wasn't meant to do well or feel or understand or trust or love or any of these things.

A dark, lingering presence of hate and destruction followed him wherever he went except when he was with Madeline. It was strange how at first he had hated her but as time had progressed he found being with her the simplest of things to do. There were no real expectations, only enjoyment and an unexplained peace of mind.

Augustus had thought long and hard over glasses of liquor and solitude. Maybe it was her warm, almost honey-colored, amber eyes that filled him with warmth he hadn't felt since he was a boy. Perhaps the large, girlish smile that was filled with innocence only found in small children; or possibly her light touch, the way she made anyone around her feel like somebody. He hadn't felt that subtle attention and importance in a long time.

Madeline Hurst, once a pest to him, had become insatiably infectious; Augustus found the need to be around her rather than the want.

He approached the large mansion and knocked on the front door when he heard Madeline permit him to enter.

"Come in Augustus!"

Madeline stood on the other side of the door, dressed in a plain black dress, her hair simply brushed and styled. As Madeline to Augustus, the feeling was mutual between them. Madeline had spent her current days boring herself with plain invitations and hopeful lies. The sad part about everything, she knew that something was wrong. She knew in the deepest pit of her heart that this wasn't meant to be.

Life wasn't a simple story. Life was made for suffering; no matter who it was, no one deserved to suffer. As any Virgo in a time of process and organization, anxiety was a common visitor.

The words at night would haunt her: I KILLED HIM; I KILLED HIM.

They wouldn't rest in the day time. Throughout the house the words: I killed him, lingered in the darkest places.

Why should anyone blame themselves? Why should anyone be unhappy?

Augustus Rookwood wouldn't rest in her mind. The need to understand him became a burden. The need to make someone happy became a mission. And it wasn't like she could think about anything else to get this burden off of her mind, the idea was a cancer. Augustus Rookwood was a disease. But she wanted to value him for what he was, who he was. This mysterious man, whom hardly smiled nor laughed - she needed to understand.

Augustus opened the door and nodded to her when he met those big, amber eyes, "Mornin' Maddy, I guess we'll be goin' in tah' Diagon Alley for your dress, right?"

Madeline's small smirk quickly faded as she slowly approached Augustus, her small heels clacking on the marble; her hands behind her back.

"Mmhmm. Dress shopping. Hey Augustus, could you get my jacket out of the hall closet?"

He quirked an eyebrow curiously and went to the hallway closet, opened it and pulled out a petite, white wool coat, "The white one, is it-?"

Quickly before he could even say another word, Madeline jumped on his back, her legs wrapped around his waist, shoving one of her homemade gooey chocolate chip cookies in his mouth. Her small hands held on to the bottom of his jaw.

Augustus' eyes widened as he dropped the coat on the floor and pried her hands away from his mouth. He swallowed half the cookie while the remaining remnants he spit out onto the ground. "What the hell are ya' doin'?" He grabbed her legs and pulled them off of him, sending her stumbling back; he grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eyes, pieces of cookie and hot, gooey chocolate spread across his cheeks and lips-

"What the HELL was that?"

Other then the fact that he violently threw her on the floor, she laughed. Her hands moving to her waist as she rubbed her back. She looked up at him while still lying on the ground.

"Eat the cookie!" she pointed at him with a smile.

Augustus' dark blue eyes widened unbelievably, "You… attacked me so I could eat a damn cookie? I couldn't even enjoy the fuckin' thing since ya' shoved it down meh' throat!"

Her large smile still lingered and Augustus chuckled softly, shaking his head. He picked her up off the floor and pushed a piece of stray blonde hair behind her ear and lightly tapped her cheek with his hand, "Rule #1, ya' want a man to eat your cooking ya' got tah' reel him in love, ya' know, flirt a little or somethin'… though some men don't mind the aggressiveness-" he stopped talking and realized what initially he had said.

"I'll go get your bloody cookie off my face, and then we can head out."

Augustus walked past her and into the kitchen, scrubbing his face with cold water. Where the hell did that come from? He heard her heels clicking behind him, having followed him into the kitchen. He turned around and met her gentle, amused stare.

"Sorry 'bout that…"

Truthfully, he wasn't sorry about anything he had done; there were very few things he was sorry about in life and that wasn't one of them.

Madeline's shrugged and asked, "Sorry about what? I just shoved'ah cookie in ya' mouth, an'now yer'telling me sorry?"

She liked his flirtatious comment, she thought it was cute. But, she ignored it- acting as if she had never even heard it.

Augustus' face dropped slightly as he wiped it off with a towel; he nodded slowly and threw it to the side, "'Right then… well, we better get goin'," he shoved his hands in his jacket, feeling slightly defeated for no apparent reason.

Once she put her jacket on, they left the house and Apparated to Diagon Alley which was busy with hundreds of shoppers out buying new items for spring cleaning. Augustus appeared out of place as he walked beside Madeline who looking around at all the shops, a bright smile slapped on her face; he on the other appeared as usual, bored and rather apathetic.

"So, which store are we startin' at?"

He wasn't exactly excited he was shopping for wedding dresses with her but it was something he was inclined to do as being such a big element in the wedding.

Madeline's amber eyes targeted Little White Dress, which lavished it's windows with pearls and diamonds. She walked up to the window gazing at the dress under the bright spotlight. Her heart sank at how lovely and meaningful such a simple piece of clothing could change a lifetime.

She turned back to Augustus and pointed, a grin plastered on her lips.

"This store seems pretty okay." She contained her emotions as she logically explained how this store would be different than any of the other seven stores in the area.

"-it has more of a modern touch then any of the others. Maybe that's why I wasn't satisfied at the others. I rather not have anything that looks like my great grandmother wore to a Yule Ball. Let's go."

She grabbed his wrist, making sure he followed her in to the small spacious store.

When Augustus entered the store he sighed heavily at all the women who were eagerly picking out dresses. They were immediately greeted by one of the worker's who was a small witch with a head of silver hair pulled back into a fashionable clip; her dragon scale patterned glasses rested at the very tip of her nose and her wide eyes peered up at both of them delightfully.

"My name is Wilma, I am the owner of this store. You must be the soon-to-be bride, I can tell by the light in your eyes," she said sweetly while turning her gaze to Augustus, "And this must be the lucky man. Usually the groom doesn't see the bride's dress but many put aside the old traditions- I'm "down" with it I suppose."

"Well," Madeline smiled as she shrugged looking at Augustus awkwardly. It was those awkward moments when each person just stared at each other, smiling dumbfounded before someone shrugged it off and walked away. Madeline looked up to her side into Augustus' deep blue eyes. Then slowly back at Wilma; once again, at Augustus; one more time at Wilma.

"Who needs ol'traditions." She softly said, her hand pushing her hair out of the way of her face.

"Well that's great! You two look so happy together! It's adorable!" Wilma continued, smiling at them both. Madeline knew that sales people would say anything to defuse the tension, and make potential buyers buy; which was sometimes funny, yet also a pain in the ass at the same time.

"He's so tall, and you're so…. short."

Madeline's smile faded in the midst of confusion.

_Who says that?_

She thought to herself, quickly plastering a fake smile on her face as Wilma looked directly in her eyes once more.

Girls just didn't compliment girls like that. Madeline knew this. Unless it was someone you knew, or someone you bumped into down the road, no one said things like that.

Augustus was rather surprised Madeline had went along with it but as each woman continued on and on he might as well have, "I suppose then ya' don't have any heels for her then, do ya'?" he laughed awkwardly and when neither Wilma or Madeline laughed he pointed in the opposite direction, "I'm going to go look 'round… holler when ya' need meh'."

Augustus walked off and tried to keep himself occupied with all the items on the shelves and stopped to look at the girdles when a peppy, young worker came up to his side, "Looking for your fiancé are you?"

"Uh… yeah, I suppose she needs one of these." He rolled his eyes having no idea what any of this stuff was. He was surprised the wedding wasn't already a disaster with him helping Maddy and her lazy Maid of Honor do everything.

"Well, you can pick, but the Best Man has to take it off of the bride," she nudged his arm, "I hope ya' got a good fellow to take it off your fiancé."

Augustus' eyes widened, "Whoa? What? I- I mean… the Best Man has to take that off of her…? Doesn't it go on her leg or something?"

The young woman smiled up at him and nodded, "I wear one to show everyone how they go on… it's surprising how many guys don't know." She lifted her pencil lined skirt and on her thigh was one of the girdles, "the Best Man has to take it off the bride… it's a tradition… and usually with no hands."

"What the-? I've never heard of this before! I mean, isn't-" he looked around the store and found Madeline looking through a rack of dresses with Wilma. He left and when Wilma brought some dresses to the fitting room, Augustus cleared his throat and said, "Uh, the girdle thing… what the hell is up with t'at?"

"Augustus-" Madeline looked at one of the price tags before looking back at him, "everyone does that at the wedding- It's been done throughout many cultures and generations."

When silence permitted awkwardly between the two, Madeline slowly looked up at him.

"You…. You didn't know that?"

She smiled before snorting out laughter.

"Here you go!" Wilma said a few steps away, placing another dress on the small rolling rack. Wilma was great at taking charge of the wedding dress searching, but maybe a little bit too much when it came down to what annoying the customers. "-This dress is STUNNING! It was designed in a lavishing dragon silk! Which, I think, would look amazing on you with your short figure."

"Uh-" Madeline uttered looking at herself in the mirror next to her.

"And it also at a gentle and natural glow to it, as you walks down the aisle!"

Wilma pointed to the rack as she called out to the younger female employee. "Serena, hun, take this rack to the fitting room! Hurry now!" With that the young girl took the rack of dresses out of their sight, rolling it down a hall and turning a corner.

Wilma looked back at them and smiled, "you are going to love the choices!" She placed her hands behind the both of them shoving them along the same direction the rack at rolled to. Madeline looked over at Augustus; she had a really bad feeling about where Wilma was taking them.

"Here are the fitting rooms my dears!" She shoved both Madeline and Augustus into one medium sized fitting room, the rack of dresses already placed out of her to try on.

"No…. naughty business." Wilma gawkily smiled at the two of them, closing the door. Madeline face plastered with embarrassment and misunderstanding

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Augustus said as Wilma shut the door.

"Now hurry up in there, there are plenty of customers waiting love birds!"

Augustus stared at the door feeling the inevitable awkwardness between them suffocate them both. He slowly looked over at her and crossed his arms.

This was not how he had planned to come out with her to look for dresses. Augustus was expecting going out, Madeline looking through the dresses, she trying them on and him judging them. Very simple and not a lot to sweat over but this was smothering. And it didn't make matters better with the small dressing room, cluttered with a dozen of dresses and they pressed against one another.

"Ya' puttin' on a dress or what?"

"I can't wit'ya looking at me!"

Augustus rolled his eyes, "It's nothin' I ain't seen before! And ya' dragged meh' here!"

"Well I don't need'ya lookin' at meh'like some pea'dophile!" She walked over to him and grabbed his arms, turning him around. Madeline could get bossy.

" You're right, that lady probably thought I was some pea'dophile 'cause you're so damn short, ya' look like a bloody kid," he snorted, slightly proud of his short joke and smirked while looking at the dressing room wall. "Oh! And when ya' zipper gets stuck or yer' havin' troubles gettin' out of the damn contraption don't look at meh' love."

What Augustus didn't know, Madeline was a little unsatisfied with her figure as was every other young woman on earth. She was short, like a child, so she always thought to herself: She didn't like it. She hated it.

"Hmph!" Madeline articulated, turning around and grabbing the first dress that was out. Slowly, her eye gaze never left him as she pulled her dress off; Scared that maybe he would dare to turn around at the wrong time.

The first dress was a long ball room type dress, it was a right amount of fabric, but something about it she disliked. She placed her short legs in, pulling the dress up and on to her chest. Then that's when she figured the problem she would have. Each dress needed someone to help her with. Two of those dresses had corset bindings.

"Ok- I need help."

Augustus, still standing with his arms crossed, stood counting the seconds that went by, stuck his nose in the air and said, "Ya' sure you want a pea'dophile's help?"

She sighed. "Ya' pea'do, gettcha' ass over here…. Please." She smiled looking back at him.

Smirking smugly, Augustus turned around and saw that she needed help tying the corset; he hated those things. One time this girl he had spent the night with was wearing one of those and it didn't help either of them were drunk. It took him a good ten minutes to untie the thing before him and the girl both agreed to just rip it off.

"I hate these things… Peter will hate it too," he added as he began to tie the white lace through the hoops and follow the diagonal pattern they all made. "It will be too hard for him to untie… if you get my drift."

"Yeah…" She looked at him through the mirror and smirked. "Sure. Peter better be pleased as well."

Augustus quirked an eyebrow and stopped tying the corset to meet her gaze in the mirror, "Wait…? Are yeh' sayin' ya' never… ya' know…?"

"What? I've never put ah' corset on? God no. Why would yer' seriously wear that thin'?"

Augustus lowered his hands and stared at the back of her blonde head rather dumbfounded. Did Peter know… of course he knew! He had too.

"Have ya' ever had sex?" the question lingered heavily in the air for a moment, neither one of them talking nor ever stuttering a word.

"Shhhh!" Madeline muttered at him as her face turned bright red.

She cocked her eyebrow, slowly sighing.

"What does it matter!"

"Oh, uh, nothin', I just thought… Peter being so… ya' know what, never mind," Augustus muttered as he continued and finished tying the corset. Peter usually went after girls who were rather skilled in that department but he also was one for taking control and it made total sense why Madeline would be such a target.

"There ya' go," he said and realized immediately that her face was a bright red. She was embarrassed by the impeccably personal question. Augustus sighed and before she could turn around to look herself in the mirror he grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him. "I'm… sorry, 'right? I'm just… kinda surprised… you're the first… nice girl Peter has ever been with. It's not a bad 'ting…"

Augustus doesn't have any idea how to deal with something so delicate. He was a guy who just slept with her girls because of the human need for lust and sex; he never had those intimate moments that were written so thoughtfully in books. They were on two totally different levels; she being a mindless virgin and him a man who didn't understand that sexual love for another human being.

He stared into her amber eyes which had pricked with tears of embarrassment only moments ago; he couldn't deny that it made him feel worse about himself.

His dark blue eyes looked her over standing in the white dress and he finally met her stare, "The dress won't do… you're too pretty for it… here, let meh' get ya' out of it, 'right?"

A diminutive smile found its way to her face.

"It's not like I saved it for marriage- None of that bull crap." She softly spoke, rubbing her left eye. Her hands started to twitch out of untainted nervousness. She began to pick the pale skin from the side of her fingers. "'Just busy wit'schooling and homework, when I was in school; 'Den at work just too busy workin'. I jus'dunno what it would matter anyways. Me'mum saved herself religiously for me'dad, they love each other. It's a sign of respect, self respect, for a girl tat'is."

Augustus nodded and listened, he wasn't one for saying much but when he did most of the time he was either hurtful or meaningful. He finished untying the corset and let the lace fall down her back, "Ya' don't need tah' explain anythin' tah' meh, I shoulda' kept me mouth shut."

..

"Comin' from a guy, I 'tink the dress will be beautiful on ya', and I'm Peter's friend, I have some idea on these sort'a 'ting's."

"Thank ya' for comin' with meh', it meant a lot. I'll be right back, I'm gonna put this away."

Augustus watched Madeline giddily run upstairs, he proceeded into the kitchen and nonchalantly sat down at the bar counter waiting until she returned.

When she did a big smile was spread across her lips and her amber eyes were alight with some brilliant, unexplainable fire.

Madeline placed her dress in the guest room, which she had been occupying for the past couple of weeks. The day had been great! Though the embarrassing situation, it was better than hanging out with her female friends. Men always made better friends; they wouldn't bitch about someone's shoes or care enough to talk behind people's backs. The day had been like none other. Madeline laughed to herself as she recalled Augustus awkwardly buying the girdle. His face a brighter shade of red then her's had been earlier; the way he nervously searched in the pockets of his black wool coat for his bag of galleons.

Not only did they have an enjoyable day dress buying, they spent most of the day looking in random shops and laughing at the stupid trinkets. She even talked him into eating salt and vinegar spider- which she sort of didn't really want to reminisce on.

She ran downstairs, skipping as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Ok, what'ter 'ya want for dinner?" She asked happily, standing in front of his tall stature.

He shrugged, "It don't matter… actually, ya' got any potatoes?"

She smiled, "I got some thin' better. Scalloped potatoes and corned beef hash!" She turned from him as she grabbed a pan from under the sink.

While Maddy prepared the dinner Augustus merely sat there and watched her cook, shaving the potatoes and placing the corned beef hash in the sizzling frying pan when the front door opened and Peter walked into the kitchen, a tired smirk on his face and a curious zeal in his dark eyes.

He tried to intimidate those when he entered the room, walking tall and looking down at those around him; he even did it to Augustus who was considered his best friend.

"Hey, Augustus," he nodded and went over to Maddy giving her a kiss on the head, "did you go out and get your dress?"

The only thing Augustus could do was stare at Peter with a subtle disgust thinking about little Sydney Sullivan, how Peter already had a child and hadn't even told Madeline about him.

"Yeah! Ya'can't see it yet, but Augustus was nice enough to help me today." Madeline smiled looking over at Augustus.

"Oh." Peter said with a confused smile. His eyes leered over at Augustus. "I see…"

Augustus stared back at Peter without a trace of fear lining his face; the innate jealousy was obvious. "Was work busy today, mate? I heard Wildamson had to go to _Greece_ for some work… I'll have to ask him about the sights, _the women._" A small smirk laced Augustus' lips as he stood up slowly from the seat, "I'll see ya' later mate," he joyfully slapped him on the back and left the manor without so much as looking back.

Peter glared at Augustus as he walked out, confidently amused. Slowly he looked back at Madeline, and then slowly looked at what she was making for dinner.

"Not that crap again." He moaned, shaking his head.

She didn't look up; unpleased with his reaction she shrugged. Peter sighed running his fingers through his hair, turning around leaving Madeline to herself.

Madeline watched as Peter left, listening to his footsteps till he got to the living room. She looked down as she expected him to come back through the door and eat with her. She wanted to ask about his day, she wanted to hear his laugh.

It was a lonely dinner, the table in the dining room fixed for two. The food fixed perfectly on two porcelain plates. Before hand she had set out two forks, two spoons, and two knifes. Each of the five candles lit the four corners of the room. But Madeline Hurst ate alone.


	10. o10

_Endlessly, She Said_

..

**o10.**

..

3 Months Later

..

The past months had been trying for Augustus, not only had another infant been given their power but the wedding of Peter Sullivan and Madeline Hurst was only a few days away. Augustus would be a liar if he said he didn't give a damn about Madeline and her well-being; he knew Peter like he knew his dark, twisted past. There was more to the man than everyone saw and he had a list of secrets he kept hidden from her.

Months ago if someone had asked him if he cared a lick for Maddy Hurst, Augustus would've snorted, ordered another drink and laughed until he pissed his pants. But, now, everything was different. They were friends, good friends, and he couldn't help but look out for her in every possible way. Augustus had asked her countless of times if she was happy and if marrying Peter felt right to her. For some God awful reason he began to care about her future with him, her happiness, her life.

It was completely foreign to him but sometimes he didn't care for himself let along other people. He contemplated this as he sat at the dimly lit, old bar with a shot of bourbon snug in his grasp. Augustus was waiting patiently thinking over these small, insignificant elements that changed his life so dramatically.

Staring into the warm, amber liquid he imagined Madeline walking into the bar months ago trailing behind Peter Sullivan, as lost as ever; he remembered the sun dress vividly and the spitfire that laid deep below. Their friendship had grown from an irrational hatred, blossoming into one of innate protectiveness and humor. As every day passed Augustus saw more and more of what he could've been inside of her; the insanely pure innocence, the goodness of her naïve heart – he had to admit he was jealous of Madeline Hurst but at the same time pitied her for falling into Peter's web.

"I knew he'd be here! Already drinking, get me what he's having!"

Peter Sullivan bust into the bar, a large, handsome grin plaguing his olive, skin-toned face. He slapped Augustus on the back, taking a seat beside him.

"What the hell are you drinking?"

Augustus smirked and took a sip of the brown liquid, "Bourbon, a little too strong for ya'."

"Like hell it is!"

Augustus subconsciously looked behind him in search of a pale, pretty face with two amber eyes. When he spotted Madeline a small smirk laced his lips before he looked back at Peter who was picking at the bowl of complimentary nuts in front of them.

Madeline looked over at Peter before turning her soft gaze to Augustus. Her smile grew larger as she hopped herself on the bar seat next to him.

Over the past months, no matter how much they saw each other, it wasn't enough.

"Happy hour start early, eh?"

Augustus looked over, grinned and held the glass up, "There's always a happy hour in my book… ya' want somethin' tah' drink?"

"The girl will have a tea, cold," Peter said to the bar maid before sipping his own bourbon. He looked over at Augustus with a half smirk, "She doesn't drink and if she does I don't want to deal with it."

Augustus rolled his eyes and glanced at Madeline, "It's 'right anyways… wouldn't want ya' getting' drunk, fallin' and havin' a bruise for ya' weddin' would ya'?"

"Oh good, no, Augustus! How dare'ya be askin' meh if I want'ah drink." She leaned in and whispered to him, snickering quickly after.

"I'll have Dragon Absinthe on the rocks." Peter ordered making himself comfortable at the bar.

"Come on' Peter, just one drink?" Madeline begged, biting her lower lip.

Madeline's eyes widened and she quivered her bottom lip purposefully, Augustus shook his head smirking before looking over at people, shrugging and said, "One drink, maybe even a few won't hurt her mate."

Peter glanced at Madeline and crumbled slightly under her humorous stare, "Alright, fine, but you're not getting anything too hard."

"Score! Daddy let me stay up late tonight!" She mocked herself sarcastically as she took orders from Peter. Peter slowly turned his head back over toward her and shook his head. He leaned in next to Augustus, his eye never leaving hers.

"No lip."

She scuffed as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll take a Pomegranate Firewhiskey!"

Peter and Madeline reminded Augustus more of a child and parent rather than a married couple. He laughed softly when Madeline received her drink and took a sip before meeting his gaze. He quietly grinned before sipping his drink, never breaking eye contact.

"Everythin' set for the weddin' I imagine?"

"Oh, yah'! Everythin' is set! Dress was taken up, lost a bit of weight-"

"Which was a good thing, right hun?" Peter interrupted Madeline with a extended smile.

"Yup." She got quiet looking at Augustus and then quickly straight ahead at the colorful bottle behind the bar.

"Anyways," Peter started in, taking a large sip of his Absinthe. Peter was with his friend, not with her friends. Sometimes he felt as if he was nice enough to bring her along; Just as long as she didn't interrupt their one on one man time. Ministry talk, sports, among other things women did not by society's rule partake on.

"I suppose you already have your tux in order? Who is bringing the booze? Arnold? You? I can't remember."

"Yeah, Arnold and I got the booze, don't ya' worry 'bout that," Augustus glanced at Madeline who had lost a bit of light and was now staring behind the bar like a small child who had been scolded by their parents.

"Good, and don't get any pussy shit, I'm getting married not going to a funeral… though it feels like that sometimes," he muttered the last part, glancing at Madeline.

"Shut yer'trap Peter." She mumbled, never looking away from the glass bottles.

Augustus snorted, rather proud of her smart tongue and looked at Peter whose face had gone rigid. Peter looked over at Madeline, his dark eyes filled with a dangerous zeal, "What the hell did you just say?"

"She was as loud as a bell mate," Augustus muttered.

Peter ignored him and pointed his finger at her, "You didn't have to come along, I didn't have to bring you along but I felt sorry for leaving you home all alone! I don't need to deal with your fuckin' smart mouth. Learn when to shut it."

"Here we go again." Madeline spoke, annoyed at the fact that not even five minutes at the bar, Peter had to show his govern. It had become a bad habit. The worst part about the habit was Madeline's. Madeline didn't feel the need to be bossed around.

Her face washed bright red as she shook her head.

"What did you fucking say?" Peter's eye grew wider as he sat up more.

"I just said-"

"Exactly. Don't say anything."

Madeline looked down at her feet.

A few minutes of just silence passed between them when Peter stood up, finishing off his drink, "I'll be right back."

Augustus watched him leave before turning his attention to Madeline who was staring apathetically at her red colored drink, he grinned softly and nudged her arm, "Don't let the grump get to ya', 'right? Come on… where's that pretty smile?"

She looked look at him and scuffed, picking her drink up and in taking as much as she could.

"I tink' the stress from tha' wedding is getting'ta him. It's starting to get ta' me too mate. But I fuckin' swear. Sometimes I'm ready to chop his dick off."

Augustus burst out laughing, he wasn't sure if it was the warmth of the alcohol making him feel fuzzy or just her being there but either way it felt right. "Ya' 'tink you're the only one? Peter's a fuckin' baby, he needs to be taken care of constantly… he appears a man but deep down he's just a little boy."

She laughed with him. But she knew this was the truth. She knew Augustus enough now, she felt as if she could trust him with her life.

"Yer'always one I feel like I can talk'ta. I tink' ya've been here for me' during this time- hell even more than me own mum 'an dad." She admitted, patting him on the back.

Her golden eyes locked with his. A smile graced her lips, dimples and all.

Augustus smiled back at her and nodded slowly, "Yer' really the only girl I've had as a… friend… all the other times they weren't as… special," he said grinning. "Damn… ya' light up the room when ya' smile… ya' know that… right?"

Slowly she reached over, her small cold hand taking his.

"Ya' tink' yer' any different? Yer'me best mate. Never stop smilin' around'ya."

Augustus looked down at her hand over his. The simple human touch could sometimes make all the difference in the world. He squeezed her hand and rubbed his thumb over hers, his dark blue eyes looking up to meet her own. And the innate feeling of darkness swept over him and he pulled his hand away from her.

He constantly fought with this feeling of human adoration and sinful monster below. It raged inside of him constantly and another part wanted peace and solace. Augustus didn't understand why he had become so close to Maddy, why she affected him and made him wish he was a better person though he knew that would never happen.

Augustus Rookwood would forever remain a cold-blooded murderer. There was no room for love, not when the monster dwelled below.

Peter made his way back to the bar when his dark eyes landed on Madeline reaching for Augustus' hand; he snarled and approached the two of them as though there wasn't a care in the world. The fact that his fiancé was making silent innuendo's on other men, especially his best friend, sent his blood boiling hot under his skin.

He downed the rest of his drink, slamming it on the counter before meeting Madeline's eyes. She tentatively had pulled her hand away from Augustus' who now was finishing his own drink.

"It's time for us to go, Maddy."

"But we just got here Peter…" She cocked her eyebrow confused at his incessant attitude.

"Do you think I give a damn? C'mon, we're leaving," he walked towards her, grabbing her wrist.

"Fine!" She blurted back, taking her hand from his grasp "Jus'snuff me' intelligent input darling- Just have another fucking drink."

Peter growled, biting his tongue before glancing at Augustus, "We'll see ya later, mate." He pulled Madeline off of the stool and dragged her out of the bar before apparating into the darkness.

..

"Seriously Peter…." Madeline spoke softly, standing behind him as he leaned over the bar table in the kitchen. His anger evolving into something more and more as every minute passed. "Peter…. Baby…"

Peter gripped the side of the counter, his knuckles turning white as he tried to desperately suppress his anger. The moment they had returned to the manor he hadn't stopped.

"Don't you tell me to be fuckin' serious!" he walked around the counter, getting directly in her face. "I bring you to the bar with my friend and you talk out of turn AND flirt with him? To think I'm marrying a fuckin' whore!"

"No-no!" Madeline shook her head. "No fuckin' way is that possible! Peter, I was thankin' him for helpin' with tha'fuckin' wedding! Ya'can't beh'serious love?"

Madeline stayed her distance. A long sigh escaped her lips as she shook her head. Never before in her life had she been called a whore- which was funny in a way. Madeline Hurst a whore.

"Baby, what do you need me ta' do? I think yer'just over reactin'. Hell for fuck's sake- Ya' called a virgin a whore! That just sounded stupid."

He scoffed, "You don't act the way you were when you're thanking someone! You know, I'm starting to think that just maybe you're lying and you aren't a virgin at all! I think you're full of shit!"

Peter baffled her at times, this was something completely different.

"I'm full of shit?" She said a smile on her face; the feeling, the need of laughter killing her on the inside. "Then how come ya' haven't slept with me? Ya' tink I like it? You, you are so fuckin' sexy- I've been killing myself for months! I just wanted 'ya ta' have somethin' worth watitin' for!"

Peter shook his head, disgusted and turned away. Maybe he was overreacting but he felt it was right. He knew Madeline was beautiful, more than beautiful; she was desirable on the account of her being Half-Veela. Sometimes she would just be standing there looking so stupid and yet he wanted to take her in his arms and have her right there.

"Don't you get it?" he asked, turning around. "A ton of men want you, they would do anything to have you but I have you! And if you think I'm going to let you screw what we have up or anyone else, you can just fuckin' forget it!" he rolled his eyes, "Who the hell waits anymore, Maddy? I get it, you want to be fuckin' perfect, but let's face it, no one is a virgin these days!"

"Fine…." She walked over to him, holding her arms up. "-Take me."

His dark eyes widened, "What?"

"Do it. Ya' want it-" She whispered to him. "Just fuckin' take it. In two weeks'ta deal is done. Do it! Shag meh' against the fuckin' oven, Sofa, Bed. Go on."

"W-What?"

"Take it. Go for it! I don't care."

"Seriously?"

"Go!"

"You asked for it, babe," he said huskily. Peter pushed her against the counter and pinned her there, hands rested firmly on either side of her. His lips smashed against hers, permitting his tongue inside her mouth without as much as her permission. He explored every crevice of her mouth, feeling the smoothness of her tongue and hotness of her. Reaching up, he pulled the tie out of her hair, letting the pale waves fall around her shoulders and down her back.

Peter broke the kiss and pressed his mouth to her ear, his breathing slightly labored, "I'll show you why waiting isn't worth it."

He reached up grabbing some hair in his hand and wrenched her head back to have more access to her soft, pale throat. He kissed it from the tip of her ear lobe all the way down to the base of her neck, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses. Peter was never one for control but he was losing it gradually while holding her – she had been the very thing he had craved for and wanted since he'd met her.

"C'mere," he muttered, pulling her into him. He reached down and pulled at her shirt, revealing her shoulder which he kissed and nipped at with his teeth. When he couldn't kiss anymore skin he whispered hoarsely, "This has to go," and pulled her shirt off, tossing it on the kitchen floor. He grinned handsomely staring down at her lacey bra and placed two fingers beneath one of the straps and pulled it down to reveal an entirely bare shoulder, "Beautiful," he whispered, almost sweetly to her.

Peter ran his hands up and down her body, tracing every soft curve until there weren't any left. Slowly, he cupped her right covered breast, filling his large hand perfectly. Her soft labored breathing sent him in a whirlwind of lustful wanting as his groin throbbed heatedly.

To her, this was all confusing. The kissing was one thing to get hot and heavy about, but the rest. His cold hand on her warm breast, the feeling sent shocks down her legs. Confusingly she watched his movements, the way his eyes turned in to the back of his head. His labored breathing charming ever pore on her body.

Maddy twitched her head back, a small giggle escaping from her lips. Her hand forcefully covered her mouth.

Peter cocked an eyebrow at her, "That's a first," he whispered, laughing slightly and kissed her on the neck once more. With one simple movement, Peter unclasped her bra and that too fell to the kitchen floor. Half exposed, Maddy shuttered slightly but Peter relished in it; he held her hands and pulled her arms away from blocking her breasts. They were perfect, supple and round.

"Don't hide from me," he whispered, grabbing her by the hips and hoisting her on top of the counter. Now, they were staring into each other's eyes, perfectly parallel from one another. Peter unbuttoned his shirt and with some ungraceful help from Madeline, pulled it over his head. His dark hair was ruffled and out of place, his dark brown eyes full of passion and set solely on her.

He lowered his mouth to one of her breasts. He licked and sucked the nipple; her body forcefully shoved itself at him. Peter took the other breast and began to massage it, squeezing it between his thumb and finger.

"Oh-" She exclaimed, her confused face slowly turning, her hands moving to his toned shoulders.

"I-" she began feeling somewhat sorry for no prior experience. "I'm…."

Every time she would even begin to start, her words would mix together creating confusing apologies.

"So….so sorry."

Peter pulled away from her breast; she was so confused. "You don't have to apologize every time you feel something," he said. "In fact, you don't even really have to _say_ anything at all," he smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead and another on her lips. Peter sighed, "Just trust me, you will love it."

He slid his hand down the front of her making her body tremble even more, sending a pleasing chill down his back. Peter stopped at the button of her pants, never losing eye contact with her, "You know I love you, right?"

"Forever?" She asked, her hands cupping his face. A soft smile lit her face as she leaned in for a small kiss on the lips. Peter was insecure, it was her job, and it was her number one priority to make him feel whole. She had been such a failure these past couple of months.

His dark eyes lingered into hers. A moment of silence passed them before Peter made another move. His cold coarse hands ran through her pale hair, he leaned in closer towards her, his lips barely brushing her ear.

"Forever," he reassured her, his voice soft, lightly kissing her ear.

She closed her eyes; chills running down her bare nude back.

Heavily Peter breathed, leaning over her small figure, pressing his forehead against hers. The feeling of her hands touching his skin was like an insatiable fire. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off of her in one swift, fluid movement. Peter held her by the hips, squeezing them as his desire to be inside her became more and more apparent. He placed two fingers underneath the edge of her panties and pulled at them.

"Come here," he whispered. She listened and inched closer to him. "Hold onto me." Maddy placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling completely and totally enveloped in him. Peter kissed her again, starting out softly as he dipped his fingers into her panties and found her womanhood, hot and moist. He slid his fingers over the pulsing mound when suddenly she gasped; pulling quickly away from the kiss they had been sharing.

"That's normal," he whispered, staring deeply into her eyes as he rubbed his fingers back and forth.

A small moan escaped from her parted lips, her body pressed itself to his for support. His love was all she needed, his security. Her fingers ran through the gentleness of his dark brown short locks. Before she knew it, another supple moan escaped.

Peter sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through his hair, giving him all the attention he needed and more. He pulled his fingers out of her and peeled her panties off of her. She sat there naked and completely exposed, his eyes loving the innocent view.

He reached down and pulled off his belt, unzipped his pants which crumpled down around his ankles, followed by his boxer shorts. His eyes never breaking from hers, he swallowed back another shock of pure lust,

"Don't be scared."

Peter held either side of her hips and pressed himself against her, his hardened member throbbing almost painfully, begging for satisfaction. He guided himself into her, pushing himself against her tighten muscles. Her nails dug into his back, he pushed harder still blocked on the unbroken hymen.

"Relax." He whispered.

He pushed harder, slowly breaking the tightened hymen. Her body shook with a small once of shocking pain. The pain was new, lingering in the pit of her stomach.

Slowly at first, gradually picking up speed; rocking his hips back and forth inside of her.

Her body shocked, eyes gaping wide open. It was a pain that could not be described. First it jolted through her nerves, leaving her body stiff. Then slowly the chills up roared down her arms and legs.

He kissed her stomach, her breasts, her shoulders, her neck, and every square inch of her. Peter rested his head on her shoulder, his warm breath caressing the nape of her neck, tickling the delicate skin.

Harshly her eyes slammed shut, groans escaping her lips as she focused on relaxing her body a little more.

He grunted as he rocked harder back and forth, the tightness of her rather unbelievable to him. Peter closed his eyes, his mouth falling open as he began to suck on her neck tenderly while making love to her.

"M-Maddy," he whispered, another pleasurable grunt escaping his lips.

She pressed her head against his shoulders, letting him take full control over her. Her lips softly graced his neck. Every movement he made brought her closer to the edge. Whenever he'd groan she felt the feeling, the pleasurable shocks and jerks. The feeling started to gain more control. Madeline lifted her head as she softly opened her eyes to watch him.

His face sweeter than usual, his eyes slightly shut.

Her hands quickly moved away from him as he rocked deeper into her. She grabbed onto the counter edges, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her mouth gapped opened, the chills grew larger.

"Ow-" She quickly exclaimed, pressing her head harder into his shoulder. "Peter…" She groaned, her insides tightening around his throbbing member.

Peter opened his eyes, still rocking back and forth inside of her, unaware of the innate mixture of pain and pleasure going on inside her, "What… what's wrong?"

"That- HURTS!"

Peter slowed down slightly but not enough to suit Maddy's needs, "The pain will subside."

"Uh-" She closed her eyes,

_Unbelievable_… She thought in the back of her head.

..

The Next Day

..

"So, guess what I did?"

Augustus still didn't understand how Peter had gotten in the Department of Mysteries, passing each room without so much a scratch on him – _especially past those over-emotional, irritating tank of brains_, Augustus thought to himself silently. He was at this desk doing paperwork before he had to head off to one of the many rooms to work on experimentations. Peter, smug and bold as always, sat across the desk, a pompous grin on his handsome face but it seemed more fulfilled with arrogance than usual.

Augustus fiddled with his quill, bored with the paperwork and more interested in what Peter had to say, "What? Actually did your paperwork and not hand it off to that geeky secretary of yours?"

Peter smirked at Augustus' blatant sarcasm, "No… more like Madeline Hurst."

Augustus sat still with an amused grin on his face, "No, really."

His friend shrugged, "What? You think I couldn't get her to sleep with me?"

"No, well, YES!" Augustus laughed, twirling his quill.

"Why?" Peter laughed.

"Because- because she's a virgin!" Augustus proclaimed.

Peter furrowed his brow, the haughty, amused nature washed away from his face, "How did you know?"

Augustus sat dumbfounded for a moment, of course Peter would get upset if Madeline told someone she was a virgin – but in reality he had guessed, "I made… an educated guess. I mean… she already walks around acting like she doesn't know what to do… I can't imagine she knew what to do… when ya' know… ya' were-"

"Shagging her?" Peter grinned, triumphantly. "No, she had no idea- she just sat there and moaned and bitched it hurt. Regardless of all of that, she was my fourth greatest shag ever."

Augustus raised a brow, "You have a list?"

Peter scoffed, grinning humorously, "What? And you don't?"

"Who's your top three?" he asked, curiously.

"Olivia Elswick… 6th year, she comes in 3rd place. Jessminda Martin, possibly the greatest blow job I ever got," Peter remarked, naming the girls on his fingers like a grocery order, "And Lucia Burroughs… she could go forever, great tits too…" he held up his hands squeezing invisible breasts, "they were so perfect…"

"Well… maybe Maddy can give a good blow job… ya' never know, maybe ya' can bump her up from 4th to 2nd," Augustus replied, with a smart smirk. Then he furrowed his brow seriously, contemplating all Peter had told him, "Why are you even marrying her, mate? Ya' obviously think she's just another girl."

"Because she'll do anything for me," he grinned, "she shuts up when I tell her. The others were great in bed, don't get me wrong, but they didn't listen to me, they constantly bitched and complained… Maddy… well, she's like one of those little terrier's… give em' treat and they shut the hell up," he placed his hands behind head, leaning back in the chair.

..

Later That Day

..

"Here-" Madeline turned around grabbing the veil of Pepperup Potion.

"Just a cold? I'm dying!" The old man said, his wrinkly face sagging with his frown.

"It's just that time of the season Mr. Mack. I've seen a lot of these cases, looks like it only attacks certain people." She popped opened the veil, placing a cup full in front of the old man.

The common cold. Muggles got it, Witches and Wizards got it as well. The difference; Magical folk had a cure. Madeline had cases like this all day, but Mr. Mack was a regular. Once a week, once every two weeks, anything that could possibly hurt, he had a complaint about. The worst part was having to treat him like everyone else, like they were the number one patient in the facility.

Pepperup Potion could be made at home.

"You know the deal Mr. Mack."

"Steam again?"

"From the ears- please just know that it is normal. Everyone gets it."

She watched at he picked the cup up, sneering as he drank it.

"Alright- in an hour, you'll have an hour of that steam and you'll be ready to go home!" She stated picking his medical chart up as she left his room.

Only a couple more months until she was a true healer, instead of a degraded Trainee Healer, Madeline always had the boring cases, the ones with no excitement, the ones' that were seen 15 times a days.

Madeline walked down the corridor on her way to return the chart when Augustus confusedly made his way down the corridor, looking every which way. A large, curious smile graced her lips as she dodged passing healers and patients to get to him.

"Augustus!"

He stopped at the sound of her familiar voice and felt a wave of relief pass over him. Augustus shoved pass the other people in the hall and halted when Madeline and him met up. Truthfully, he was there before he needed to ask her the ultimate question: Was she sure she wanted to marry Peter Sullivan? Of course, he couldn't come right out and say it and he certainly couldn't say he came all this way to the hospital to see her… that would make it seem like he cared fair too much…

"What are ya' doin' here?" she asked.

Augustus stopped, his eyes widening. Why was he here? "Uh… well…" he looked all around the hallway and noticed the healers wearing a burgundy and silver uniform. His eyes trailed back to a curious Maddy, "… my boss sent me here… to get quills," he smirked foolishly, "ya' see… he loves the colors red and silver-" he furrowed his brow, "burgundy to be exact… so he sent meh' here," he scoffed nervously, "to fetch him some burgundy and silver quills… for him… to use…"

He looked down at his feet, puckering his lips before looking at possibly everything else before meeting Madeline's cocked eyebrow and confused, amber stare.

"Augustus, you're at… St. Mungo's."

Her mouth gapped open as her brow cocked up at his ridiculous excuse. Truthfully, she's heard better excuses from Mr. Mack in room 205.

"T-That is… an interesting mission your on… You want the Pepperup Potion color?" She held up the empty veil. The lamest excuse she ever heard followed with the lamest response.

They stood there in silence; Madeline's gaze went from one wall to another. Awkward silence before she crossed her arms and looked him directly in his blue hues.

"Lamest…. Excuse from coming here ever. I-I don't even know what to say."

Augustus stared at her, hands shoved his pockets, bewildered at being called it; it was worse than when his mother, Caera, called him out as a boy stealing her cigarettes for fun.

"I'm not lying!" he proclaimed, and looked around the hallway as a trainee-healer walked by scribbling something on her clipboard with a burgundy and silver quill, "Ya' see! I need this… meh' job depends on it."

"Hey!" the trainee-healer complained.

"Scram," Augustus muttered to the young man who scurried off in the opposite direction. He looked back at Madeline with two, large dark blue eyes. "So… while we're here…" he smirked weakly, "I wanted to ask you… are ye'h sure about this weddin'… I mean… do yah' really want tah' marry Peter?"

Once again her eye brow cocked up.

"Mmkay-" She smiled, releasing a small giggle. "'Gustus, in two weeks… I'm going to get married to Peter in two weeks. Two weeks, I will walk down the aisle. I'm pretty sure 'Gustus."

His mouth fell open, "Two week don't matta'- ya' still will never know him… like I do," he added, pointedly. Augustus couldn't come right out and admit what Peter had said about her, for some reason he couldn't betray that trust between the two friends, even though Peter deserved it and he wasn't sure if Madeline could handle it or even believe it. Augustus knew how young and naïve Maddy was, she would believe Peter over him and the truth was, if he told Madeline everything, from Peter's deceitful, trash-talking ways to the unknown child he had fathered and still did, there was the slim chance Madeline would leave and Augustus would never see her again – he selfishly couldn't take that chance.

Augustus rubbed the back of his head, "I mean… how sure are ya'… on a scale of one tah' ten?"

She sighed, moving out of the way for the two Healers who had just come off of their dinner breaks. In the back of her mind she gave it a four out of ten. But in front of the best man, she wasn't about to admit anything. The wedding took so much time from her, she wasn't about to admit it was a waste. Also, after the night before last… she gave it up to Peter.

It was stupid, but it wasn't something to go and tell the world for an excuse.

"I give it ah'ten…" She said shocked, her head tilting to the side. "And what does it matta'?..."

Augustus was surprised by her answer but nonetheless accepted it. There was no way to really change her mind on it, it was obvious she was intent to get married to Peter whether anyone else felt or thought different.

"Nothin'… I… just wanted to make sure you werent' goin' tah' hurt Peter…"

The excuses were just getting sadder and sadder. He lifted his dark stare and nodded, "Right… well… I'm gonna go-" he looked down at the quill in his hand and nodded, "gotta get this quill back to Bode before he throws a bitch fit."

Augustus backed away and rounded a corner, the last thing Madeline seeing was the tail of his black wool coat.

..

"Another…" Augustus slurred at the bar.

The young man sat with his head cradled in his hand as another drink was set in front of him. He had lost count at 12 shots of the dark liquid twenty minutes ago. This is what he did when he wasn't at work, sulking home or with his fellow Death Eater's and the Dark Lord, he was out getting so wasted that the world spun around him and he passed out until the following morning.

Over the years the alcohol had gotten less useful at getting him drunk but as always managed to numb the pain until it broke through the intoxicated, well-built barriers. Even after the full night of drinking and listening to the broadcasted Quidditch game, the warm, brown liquid reminded him of a set of amber eyes and his conscience added the pale hair, sweet face and large smile.

Augustus had sworn the more alcohol he drank the quicker her face would dissipate from his mind unconsciously wandering back to her but it didn't, it managed to only increase his unclear perception of her: one moment his best friend's girl and the next something a little more unique and special… at least that's all he can concur because Augustus didn't take much interest in anything that contained subtle hope.

He spent the next hour drinking gradually when a thought came to him, _Madeline doesn't really want to marry, Peter… I can tell- she just let me take that quill from that… one… healer… mate._

Augustus stood up from the bar, left and Apparated from the dark, dimly lit street. He had to put some sense into Madeline, what decent, respectful guy ran to his buddies and exploited him and his girlfriend's private life. Augustus landed in the front hallway of the Sullivan Manor and stumbled over slightly hitting a side table, the vase toppling. In his drunken stupor he caught it before it fell and crashed.

The entire house was dark, giving Augustus the proper notion that no one was home. He fumbled through the house, messing with different knickknacks. Augustus ventured into the kitchen and began to go through the drawers filled with cooking utensils, mess with Peter's Quidditch robe collection and smell the different bubble baths Maddy used.

He entered her bedroom and noticed it was spotless compared to Peter's disorganized mess. He walked around with the front door opened and he darted for the closet. Augustus stood silent, barely breathing a whisper when Madeline entered her room, shutting the door behind her. Augustus found it rather hard to stand still but did so as to not startle Maddy.

She began to change into pajamas, upon which he watched bored. He honestly wasn't a pervert and ready to pull out his wank but definitely didn't deny himself the attractive side show.

He waited some time as she passed out on her cushioned bed filled with an abundance of unnecessary pillows. Once he was sure Madeline was asleep he slowly opened the closet door and crept around the empty side of the bed.

For a moment he stared down at her and then slowly slid onto the bed, resting his head on the silk pillow, he stared across from her and whispered, the liquor tainting his warm breath, "Hey…"

Madeline, half asleep ready to fall out in her own dream world- the soft lucidness of a simple dream, the feeling of silk, the fine smell of… Liquor? Her bottom lip twitched as her eyes burst open. To her very own sight- _it couldn't be_! She shot up, pulling the blankets around her half covered chest. Her face stood with confused horror, the whites of her eyes veined red from the tiredness and stress from a full day at St. Mungo's.

"AUGUSTUS!" She silently screamed, scooting away from his drunken body.

"Wait, wait!" he sat up, rather quick for being so drunk, and held his hand out, "before you go screaming like one of those crazy ladies in movies and shit… listen tah' meh'." He nodded more to himself than her and said, "I was drinkin' tah' night-"

"Obviousy," Maddy muttered.

"-and," he added, not hearing her silent comment, "I got tah' thinkin' about ya'… not in any weird way," he quickly added, "but… I don't think ya' want tah' marry, Peter… I can tell!"

_Because Augustus was the master of relationships._

She was taken back from his comment. Slowly she sunk back into the warmth of her silk sheets, trying not to lose the feeling of a relaxing what could've been, sleep.

Her hands fell on her face, covering her eyes as she shook her head. _There is a drunk man on my bed…. There is a drunk man on my bed…. There is a drunk man on my bed…. Augustus…. I'll never get sleep…. It's gone. _

Her eyes squinted in anger, she bunched the sheets around her as she sat up to the side, leaning on her elbow.

"Augustus…. Did ya come here to talk me outta' marryin' Peter?" The thought brought a simple smile to her lips.

Augustus sat up in bed and made the effort to get up but fell on the ground, he groaned and stood up, pacing around the room, "I didn't do that! I mean- that's not why I'm here! I'm just saying… that… you have to make sure… it's a big deal. I mean… you're getting' married!" Augustus fell back on the bed and grabbed her pale shoulders, "It's 'spose tah' be the happiest, surest day of yah' life right…?" Everything he said he had quoted from a Witch Weekly magazine but it sounded good. Augustus gripped her shoulders tighter and stared into her amber eyes for a long time, both unquestioningly silent. He leaned in slightly but recoiled at the thought of getting that close.

He dropped his grip and pulled away, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Did… You take that from Witch Weekly? That was totally a quote from Witch Weekly."

Augustus furrowed his brow, "I _do not_ read Witch Weekly…" he smirked drunkenly, "are ya' sayin' I can't come up with somethin' like that meh'self?"

She shook her head with a slight shrug.

"I dunno, I swear I've read that."

What was it about being that close to someone? She had been this close to other people, even to Peter. But this feeling, it was daunting. It wanted to haunt her dreams. It wasn't normal.

Augustus nodded tiredly, "Ya' know… maybe… there this woman Judy at my work who reads it all the time… probably picked it up from-" he slowly fell over and collapsed on the bed, knocked out and dead weight.

Madeline looked down at him.

"Augustus?"

Her face softened as she leaned in closer to him, her index finger poking his shoulder.

"Augustus?"

She waited another minute before turning around to make sure the door was locked. Not like Peter came in to check on her in the mornings anyways. Her eyes gazed back at Augustus; she let her sheets go as she scooted closer to his drunken sleeping body. Warm and comforting, Madeline couldn't sleep. The fact being; he was right. She wasn't happy. Though he wasn't the expert at relationships, and he wasn't considered the most interesting man in the world. Augustus Rookwood, he infected her life.

She cuddled in closer to him, her nose nuzzling sweetly in his tobacco smelling hands. Her eyes lingered on his strong features, his nose, lips, and his chin. Her hand slowly reached for his face. Under her fingertips she softly graced his cheekbones.

"I'm not… " She whispered, softly her eyes closed shut.


	11. o11

_Endlessly, She Said_

..

**o11.**

..

"Are the flowers out where I wanted them?"

"Yes. Dear, relax. You don't want too overstress yourself right now."

"I KNOW!" Snapped Madeline as she checked over the planner once more, "This is important! Mum' we are not talking about ye' small wedding. These are highly well known people. Athletes, shop owners, stock investors, even the Minister himself! Not to mention Peter's family and their friends. They be' always lookin' for something to complain about. That's the last thing I want is ta'hear their mouths a'going. Stuck up, high ended folk- all eyes on me."

"Well Mickey is highly known than most of those snots. Everr'one listens to Wiz 103. Your uncle isn't stuck up. Why must'ya be so stubborn. Let's get you in your dress at least." Madeline stopped at the large window looking out at the hundreds of guests already walking about on the green evenly cut lawn. This was it, this was the big day. The day that brought 74 days prior to a miserable hell of out of the roof charges, planning hell, dress hell, broken relationships and sleepless nights. Madeline followed her mother who was then followed by two maids dressed in pure white. Peter wanted only the best. If he didn't get the best, his image would be shattered. That wouldn't be acceptable.

The ivory dress was purchased by Peter himself. Once again, image. The designer was infamous for his countless dresses; Verta Vang Slowly Madeline undressed, the maids whisking their wands around as sparks flew left and right. The ivory strapless gown featured a silk tulle diagonally draped bodice with a raw edged laser-cut swirling silk organza ball skirt and train. Madeline's tiny waist was cinched with an embellished belt also by the designer, while her hair was pulled back and accented by a long traditional Verta Vang tulle veil. She complemented her gorgeous gown with a simple bouquet of white hydrangeas which sat untouched by the mirror. Madeline just watched at the magic took place. Her breast positioned carefully, the maids both looping the silk corset straps against the opposite side.

_"Promise me, you're happy, Maddy. That all of this organizing and hell is worth it for you in the end?" _

The thought of Augustus was like parasite to the mind. The idea of him, and her- him and weddings, him and that naturally appeasing smile of his. Insanity! Sinful! Tragically! The smell of his passing, the wonderful idea about the taste of his lips. But this was all too much. This was all too scary for Madeline. This entire situation was to be handled with care. She over looked herself in the tall floor to ceiling mirror.

_Mrs. Sullivan, Mrs. Madeline Renee Sullivan. _

She moved her painted face to the side. Nude lipstick, gloss, coverup, mascara, fake lashes, shadowed eyes. Never has she seen herself with this much makeup on. Taken aback from her look, she smiled. Her hair fancied to its best with pearls and pink diamonds.

_Am I making the right choice?_

She thought to herself again, a smile turning into a frown. The sound of a cooing sniffle caught her attention, she turned to her mother.

"I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you are in my life. Its beauty that captures my attention; personality which captures my heart. You are so beautiful on tha' inside as well. Pure you are. A diamond at its best. My baby is the art of God himself..." Madeline reached out and pushed a tear from her mother's face.

"Follow your heart Madeline, be _happy_."

At that moment tears formed in Madeline's misty eyes. Not from the joy, not from the event. Mostly from the realization that maybe the happiness her mother felt was the true unconditional love. If right, maybe Madeline could experience that as well.

"I promise I'm happy. I'm the happiest I've ever been. This will all pay off. Peter loves me, I love him; this is my love story."

The door flew open as Gisele, Emily, Lauren, Sofia, Carolina, Nadia, and Susan walked in, smiles from ear to ear; all wearing the light shades of petal pink and soft ivory. The girls gathered around her. They were so happy. They were so excited. There was nothing like friends to fix a sad mood. Friends never were suppose to walked out. Gisele smiled the brightest her hair curled in soft gold locks. She was Maid of Honor since before Maddy ever met Peter.

"Everyone is here. The music is stunnin' the decorations are outstanding." Renee, sniffed a bit more as she turned for the bouquet of white hydrangea's. Everyone watched with an emotional symbolic sense as Madeline's mother handed her the flowers.

"My God," a deep husky voice broke the silence. Logan stepped into the room, dazed at his daughter. "You're stunning..." He sighed with smile as he held his arm out. "It's time to walk."

..

"Why that bloody woman wanted me to wear a bow tie, I'll never know,"

Peter complained as he tried to situate the crooked, black tie around his collar. Augustus stood on the other side of the room smoking a cigarette trying to desperately unnerve himself. There was always something about weddings that made him uneasy but that day he had the shakes. Maybe some unconscious plight made it seem as though inhaling the smoke would give him all the answers. He glanced at his never satisfied, spoiled friend and grinned amusedly.

"How sad; a grown man and you can't even make a tie," Augustus crossed the room and helped him straighten it out. "-Maybe Madeline is a very good thing, she can make ties."

Peter smiled sarcastically and looked back at the mirror, straightening out all the finishing touches and removing any small pieces of lint that missed his keen eye. Peter never seemed like the type to have a compulsive obsession but he was. It might have not come to cleaning or organizing, but he loved his life to be in complete and total order, him being the reigning sovereign over it all. Augustus was nearly the opposite and to that day didn't understand how the two were friends.

Peter rolled his eyes and waved his friend's statement off,

"That's all Madeline knows how to do, and that's all I want her to do."

Augustus' smile faded like a clearing rainstorm, replaced by blatant confusion,

"What do you mean by that?"

Peter pulled out a cigar from his pocket and lit it, taking in a deep drag and beheld the large stick of tobacco. His mother, Victoria, would've killed both men for smoking in their tuxes but what the old bitch didn't know won't kill her.

"Maddy is like one of those cute, little, fluffy dears you see in the woods. They just stand around, eat some grass and look pretty. And that's all they'll ever do, that's all I want her to do." Peter shrugged, "I mean, she's pretty and everything, you know, if you like the doe blonde types."

Augustus' eyes darkened and his expression fell coldly,

"If you don't like anything about her, why marry her?"

It took everything of his being to keep from throwing Peter across the room. Not just because he was insulting Madeline but because he was a complete hypocrite and a liar. Peter rolled his dark eyes and paced the room,

"I don't expect you to understand, mate. Your parents don't expect a _grand gal_ for you to marry- hell, I don't think they give a damn if you ever marry! Madeline was the perfect... oh, what would call it-?"

"Canidate?" Augustus guessed with a sneer on his lips.

"Yeah, I... love her, I mean, she's sweet and she's crazy about me but in the end, if I had a choice and my career and reputation wasn't on the line, hell, I'd settle for one of those girls that was at my bachelor party any day."

Peter took another drag of cigar, both men sitting in utter silence. Augustus' mind was reeling with this new found reality. Peter, ultimately, was marrying Madeline because it was convenient and everyone expected him too. He didn't really love her, hell, Augustus would've been shocked if he'd cared for the girl! What was he supposed to do? Find her and tell her everything? Besides, she was probably so happy living in her white wonderland of lies and naivety she probably would disregard him entirely.

A sudden knock made both men put out their cigarettes and hastily try to cover up the lingering smell of smoke and tobacco. Preston Sullivan, Peter's astute and snobbish father walked in.

"You both need to be at the altar, the ceremony is about to start."

Peter and Augustus glanced at each other, left the room and headed for the alter. Peter was at the top and slowly each bridesmaid and her partner marched towards the alter. Augustus took his rightful place beside Peter who was pleasantly grinning, playing the part no doubt. At that moment, Augustus wanted to hurl or throw Peter into a wall, he didn't want to be standing there when Madeline came with her father, misty eyed and beautiful, to take Peter's hand and enter into a holy matrimony of deceit. He was torn up inside when the music began and the doors at the back of the church opened.

The Death Eater's heart dropped into his stomach as Logan Hurst proudly led his only child, his little girl, down the aisle. Augustus' dark blue eyes widened and his attention was solely focused on her. She was a vision of pale beauty and serenity. Peter didn't deserve such a beautiful being; no one did in Augustus' eyes. She was too good to Peter, too sweet and too loving to become his wife, yet she blindly made her way towards them both, Augustus wishing deep down inside that he could take her away from all of this and leave the liar to his sins.

Madeline didn't deserve to be tangled with the likes of liars and Death Eater's. His thoughts raced to the small infant boy in the crib, olive green eyes cooing in his sleep dreamily. Little Sydney Sullivan was a skeleton in the closet for Peter, and Augustus couldn't help but think how many more there were.

Her father let her go as she looked Peter in his deep brown eyes. He smiled, every one of his dimples eluding out of his clear tanned skin.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Madeline looked past Peter staring straight at Augustus; quickly she gave him an aspirated smile showing him all of her pearly white teeth.

It was all over; maybe those feeling for Augustus were over too. There was stress these past five months, the never ending fights with Peter. But it was now all over. Augustus helped her through so much emotionally; it wouldn't have been the same without his help.

"Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you. Peter Sullivan, do you take this woman to be your wedded… wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as …you both shall live?"

" I do."

Peter smiled and cleared his throat as he reached over for her small cold hand. His fire and passion swept her away as he looked her deeper in the eyes then he ever had before. He was getting his dream filled more than hers. Peter wasn't able to explain his feeling for her. Madeline was pretty, book smart, and well- she knew how to tie a tie. Deep down inside Peter had a small flame lit for Madeline, he cared for her, it just wasn't passionate like a Jane Austen novel.

Wasn't that good enough? That's love. But that didn't mean he had to show her the same. Peter turned to Augustus his hand out as thought Madeline was a coin machine – He waited for Augustus to give him the wedding ring before he turned around again. The large Dragon Fired Diamond ring in his hands

" Madeline, as we stand before both God and man making public our commitment to one another, I wish to make it known that I recognize God's authority over my life, which is exercised from His loving heart. He has chosen me to be one of His own, and has since been my life. I recognize also that He has blessed me, and entrusted to me your life as an unearned gift. In recognition of these things, I, Peter Sullivan, take you, Madeline, to be my wife. I purpose to love you with His love, to provide for your needs through His enablement, and to lead you as He leads me, as long as He gives me life, regardless of circumstances. Madeline, I look forward to establishing a home where Christ is glorified. Toward that end I promise to allow God to use you in my life as He sees best in building me into His person. I thank Him for your love and friendship. "

He took her right hand, spreading her fingers apart as he slipped the ring on her right finger. Dazzling it was, the way the bright sun shined into the middle, the way the edges gave off a large sparkle. Madeline looked back up at Peter; tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Madeline Hurst, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"Aye' do."

The ring barren handed her the solid golden ring. Between her cold fingers the gold burnt her softly, reflecting in the sun it was hotter than usual. More tears dripped from her rosy cheeks as she held his hand. Energetic devotion electrified from her hands, giving him a large shock. He was startled for a second, but tried to play it off as nothing. Her heart stopped as she felt the disappointment from him. The wedding wasn't ruined. But this was Peter, Peter would think everyone noticed, as if the world had quickly ended. She pushed the ring on to his right finger. Stroking his hand with the tip of her thumb.

"From this day on, aye' choose you, my beloved Peter, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by ya'side, and sleep in ya' arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; ta' bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can." She swallowed hard with nervousness passing through her small body. "-I promise ta' laugh with you in good times, ta' struggle with you in bad; to solace you when ya' are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror ya' with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with ye' as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come… to an end."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.…You may kiss the bride."

Peter swept her up in his arms, giving her a hard French kiss for people to gawk at. Logan turned to Renee and laughed, the crowd went wild with whistles and hoots. Her face turned bright scarlet with embarrassment. The preacher threw his hands up in the air trying to calm people down.

"Now for the blessing. May the road rise to meet you, May the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face, the rains fall soft upon your fields, and until we meet again, may God hold you in the palm of his hand. May God be with you and bless you; May you see your children's children. May you be poor in misfortune; Rich in blessings, May you know nothing but happiness, from this day forward. May the road rise to meet you, May the wind be always at your back, May the warm rays of sun fall upon your home and may the hand of a friend always be near. May green be the grass you walk on, may blue be the skies above you, may pure be the joys that surround you, may true be the hearts that… love you. "

..

The After Party

..

As the Best Man he was supposed to be in the midst of the partying and commotion, he was supposed to be wildly getting hammered and flirting with every bridesmaid-taken or single. However, Augustus Rookwood couldn't come to terms with what had happened only thirty minutes ago. It had been a beautiful ceremony, perfect and every woman's happy fairy tale ending dream; he had seen the envy in every woman's eyes as Madeline had walked gracefully down the rose petal aisle. He should be elated with the joyous feeling of matrimony and happy endings as well as new beginnings. Augustus couldn't believe in that bullshit, not when he was plagued with the deep rooted feeling of inescapable guilt. The Death Eater sat at the bar by himself and drank away the taunting emotions. They poked and prodded at him, the last thing he needed to do was get so drunk he couldn't make the toast the Best Man and Maid of Honor make.

He ordered another drink when a familiar, velvet voice spoke up behind him, "Now now, why on earth would the best man be all by himself?"

Augustus looked at Lucius Malfoy who joined him at the bar, a pompous and sly grin eased on his face. Not only was he rich (perfect for Peter's status quo) but a fellow Death Eater.

"Best Man's get thirsty," Augustus raised his glass slightly and finished the amber colored liquid off.

"Yes, well," he picked off a piece of imaginary lint from his coat sleeve, "I would too after witnessing Madeline walk down the aisle. Hard to look away, you know?"

Augustus' face didn't change but instead pulled out another cigarette. _Shit, no more weddings for me. I've smoked four fuckin' packs today!_

"Hmm. Not sure Narcissa would be too fond of hearing you oggling Madeline- then again, she is younger," Augustus added spitefully, trying hard not to smirk at his own devilish, snide remark. He didn't like Lucius, never had and never will.

Lucius Malfoy's signature grin subsided and he stood away from the bar as though he'd been burned, "I'll see you at work then."

Augustus didn't reply and sat for awhile smoking by himself when a familiar, warm and rosy laugh caught his attention. He turned around in his seat and smiled when he saw Madeline being drawn out onto the floor by her father for another dance. This time Augustus watched, having dismissed himself earlier when Madeline and Peter had shared their first dance as husband and wife together.

He knew he would get over the disgusted spell towards Peter, tomorrow they'd be best mates again, but tonight he kept his distance. Augustus grew warm inside watching Madeline spin in her father's arms, knowing she loved every moment of it. Augustus knew, not just talking to Madeline, but Logan Hurst himself that he loved Madeline so much that it sometimes hurt the old man. Rookwood knew Logan deep down hated Peter but he gave his little girl what she wanted and so she had it- not that Madeline was selfish, she was anything but.

He had the greatest urge to walk up to her and ask her for a dance, no one would think twice seeing them share a song together. Peter would think his best mate was dancing with his girl and Logan wouldn't care- hell, he liked Augustus ten times more than Peter! However, his own guilt was holding him back from sharing the precious moment. It was after the dance ended and Giselle, the Maid of Honor, spoke up using her wand, did Augustus know that he would have to approach the newly married couple and congratulate them on their nuptials.

Giselle was just finishing her congratulatory speech when she called him out, "... and so I wish you both luck and happiness for the rest of your lives and I'm sure the best man would like to make a toast..." She peered around and awkwardly looked back at the crowd, "wherever he may be hiding! Oh, Augustus, there you are!"

Rookwood groaned, somewhat hoping she wouldn't have spotted him. He sourly put out his cigarette and approached the very peppy bridesmaid, he laughed to himself thinking, _It would be like Madeline to have that one friend who had the spirit of a cheerleader._

He took Giselle's wand momentarily and glanced around for some type of alcohol to drink- sure as hell he'd need it. He grabbed one off a waiter's platter and was quiet for a moment, the hundreds of guests quietly waiting to hear what he had to say. It mattered, more than Giselle's toast, simply because he was Peter's best friend; hand chosen.

Augustus didn't want to speak, he didn't want to say a damn word about wishing them happiness because Peter didn't deserve it... but Madeline did. _Dammit, Maddy..._ He thought to himself before turning around to face both of them. It had been the first time since the ceremony he'd looked at her and again lost his breath and grew weak in the knees.

She was just so damn beautiful, it hurt sometimes. He cleared his throat and spoke, as though it was just him and Maddy.

"I remember when Peter and I became friends, years ago. I thought, 'he'd never find anybody to equal out to him', there's too much to handle!"

The crowd laughed softly, Peter's eyes lighting up humorously and smiling. Augustus continued through the amused chatter,

"-And then only a few months ago, this young woman came into his life. Madeline is one of those rare and... beautiful people that you don't find often." He sighed heavily and stared longingly into her eyes, the hurt and depression lingering behind his own dark blues,

"She deserves all the happiness in the world and not a drop less..." He drank down his wine, seeming that he was done and added lowly,"... and you're just the guy for that, Peter."

The guests applauded, Augustus receiving a few pats on the back but he shoved the wand at Giselle and left the reception hall, dismissing the bride and groom altogether.

..

There was something about Augustus tonight. A deep darker Augustus. Madeline felt the cold stillness every time she'd glance at him. Which she kept finding herself looking about for him. Never before had she seen him drink so much, his face was groggy and spirit worn down through his husky slurs and raspy voice.

"WOW! Thanks again Augustus! Looks like we all are about to party hardy after this ceremony!" Gisele was...well... stupid. Madeline loved her stupidity. Although she used words such as weeble-woble, party-hardy, and always explained to Madeline that dragons were a type of wild cat. Of course they were not a type of wild cat- That was stupid.

"We are all going to weeble our butts on the floor and wooble around til' dusk! Other than you Dr. Mack, we know your bedtime is sat at 9:00pm so, we'll make sure you get out in time to watch Wiz of our Knifes."

The crowd laughed as Dr. Mack mumbled, "GODDAMN!" and turned to Dr. Miller as he got another vicodin.

"But Mrs. Sullivan wanted to say a few words at the moment- Comeon' up!"

Madeline smiled lifting her dress in one hand and holding a Wine Goblet in the other. Slowly she walked up on stage, overlooking the crowd. Nervousness; it was silent killer. Her hazel eyes search amongst the crowd, she wanted to see if someone was watching. Augustus. Her tongue pressed against her teeth; The speech she wrote disappeared somewhere deep in her thoughts.

"Wow... I am now officially married. On one hand, the time has gone by so quickly, and I'm not sure where it's all gone.. On the other, I never, ever thought this day would get here. Anyone else who's ever planned a wedding can prolly' relate.. Ya' just want to get everything over with, so ya' can stop worrying about the flowers and music, and who's going to be sitting where, and go on a vacation!" The crowd snickered. Madeline looked down at her feet then back up.

"Firstly, I would like to give huge congratulations to my parents, whose anniversary we're currently stealing. You are my model for what marriage should be, 28 years of laughter, tears, compromise, understanding, dependability, and above all, love. You taught me that love is forgiveness and patience, being together through the good times, and never giving up through the bad. You were never ashamed to hold hands, or kiss in front of family, no matter how many gagging noises we made…"

"..I can only hope that my marriage is as strong as yours, and I wish you many, many more years together. I would also like to thank my Maid of Honor, Gisele Decher. You've known me for about as long as anyone ever has. You've seen me through ups and downs, and just about everything life could throw at me. We may not always have been super close, but you're the kind'o friend that I know I'm going to keep for the rest of my life. Who would have thought that us two girls who used to draw each others wedding dresses, and plan each other's weddings, that we'd be here today.. I'm glad to know that good things do last. All the maids are just wonderful, you ladies rock!"

"…We always seem to have someone who walks into our lives and opens our eyes ta' the rest of the world when the world is falling apart." The crowd grew silent; smiles still plasticized to their faces. Madeline looked over at Augustus.

"If I had a galleon for every time he made me smile, made the world shine a little bit brighter, and helped me through this planning and such. I'd be rich. Big thanks to Augustus Rookwood. I think he makes a great best man by far. But not only was he the best man, he is a great friend. Cheer's mate." She lifted her glass to him.

Peter's smile faded as he looked over at Augustus. Jealously was always what got in the way between their friendships. Peter always wanted to have something better, something that Rookwood longed for. Something to shove in his face every day during a quick coffee break.

The crowd clapped, the music started once again. Madeline walked off stage, setting her goblet down on the stage for Gisele to pick up. She walked toward Augustus, whose eyes were sunken and dark, face pale and sweaty.

"Too many drinks for you I see." She took the glass from his hand, setting it back on the bar's table. The after-party reception was about to take place. But for now the music was soft and classical.

"Ya' should be ashamed of ya'self Augustus. The Best Man is always supposed to dance with the bride. I've been waiting all night for you to ask." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him on the dance floor. Her body pressed against his as she soft threw her hands around his neck.

"I was right'ya know. The girls treated me well, but, girls are girls. Never was able to be as girly as them or pms as much as them." She chuckled as she sighed "I've never really been able to be so close knit with other 'girls, well other then Gisele. But I love talking to 'ya. I really do. Too me, you are a great man. You are one of a kind. I still don't understand how you and Peter are even best mate's at times." She swayed her hips, her dress drifting on the ground

"You know- you can talk to me about anything. I don't spill can's of' worms all over'ah the place."

"Hey, hey!" He grinned, "Don't dare think just because you're married that means you're never going to see me again." Augustus smirked playfully and pushed a piece of yellow hair from her face, he wanted to see everything, not wanting to miss a simple, precious moment of those few minutes they had together. He was too drunk to cognitively think that the hundreds of people around him probably saw that tiny, intimate stroke of his hand.

He was probably pressed too close to her small, shapely body, feeling her bosom pressed against his slightly sculpted chest. His breath, though tainted with rich liquor, was probably too warm on the nape of her neck while speaking sweetly to her. His hand was probably too low on her back and squeezing her hip too tightly for just friends. It was all subconsciously done, not just for his deep, innate feelings for Madeline but because he was drunk. Everything he did has no real thought to it but in that perfect moment swaying with this lovely creature, Augustus couldn't feel more right.

"I sometimes don't understand how we're friends either... I guess we just fit together," he shrugged, staring down into her soft, compassionate eyes.

Rookwood always knew Peter needed to outshine him, out-do him in everything. It wasn't that he was necessarily spiteful but he was the jealous type and needed the attention solely on him. Peter had hit the nail on this one- he got a beautiful girl that worshipped the ground he walked on and Rookwood was friends with her, close friends, and Peter Sullivan knew Augustus could never have this perfect creature and so it fulfilled him.

Augustus held her closer to him suddenly, afraid as the song came to a near closure that she would leave his arms, even though he knew it was inevitable. "You know... Maddy, I've never been close with woman... not emotionally anyways. You're the first woman I can actually talk to and not... expect anything physical from. It's nice," he laughed softly, then suddenly his calm nature became grave and his drunken stupor came into play.

"Regardless of this," he lifted her left hand, the gold around her finger twinkling in the light, "yer' will always be special to me. No one will ever compare to what you've done for me... I've never said it before, honestly, but I-"

"Hey!" Peter stood between the two, his perfect, handsome grin splayed on his tanned face. "Mind if I cut in?"

Augustus reeled back to reality and pulled away from Madeline as though her skin was on fire. What the hell did he just say to her? Or more importantly, what was he just about to admit? He left the dance floor in a busied rush when a hand pulled him down into a seat roughly at one of the hundreds of white, decorated tables.

"What the-?"

Logan Hurst, drunkenly happy, grinned proudly at Augustus, "I liked your speech- damn! You look more and more like your fuckin' son of bitch father of yours every day!"

Augustus followed Logan's stare and found his father sitting beside him, throwing back drinks and grinning, "Shut the hell up, Logan."

"WHAT? I'm celebrating, my only child, my little girl just married a pain in my ass! What am I supposed to do?"

Liam smiled at Augustus who returned the awkward gesture and reached for the dozen of glasses of scotch sprawled on the table, no doubt drained by the double trouble twins themselves: Logan and Liam. They both had been friends since their Hogwarts days and worked together in the Wizard Justice System, the equivalent to cops in the muggle world. They were both a couple of badasses who loved to drink and swear- a couple of Irish brogues.

Liam Rookwood, with his dark hair and dark eyes compared considerably to his younger son, however, they bickered constantly,

"I can't believe you let that dick marry her."

Logan sighed heavily and leaned back into his chair, "She's my baby girl. I couldn't tell her she couldn't marry the man she loved... supposedly," he added sourly.

"Yeah, ya' a fuckin' pussy is what it is!"

"Ah! Shut ya fuckin' mouth, Rookwood! Hey!" He slung his arm loosely around Augustus' strong shoulders, "Augustus would've been great for Maddy, and he has a real career unlike that pussy she married. Not to mention, he's got a real head on his shoulders. You didn't do bad, Liam!"

"Yeah, Augustus would argue over here!"

Augustus, already worn and beginning to get a headache from all his heavy drinking and dealing with his own inner turmoil's because of Madeline grabbed two of the glasses of scotch on the table and downed the both.

"Hey, Pop, I got this problem!" Augustus yelled over the laughing and talking of the crowd.

Liam furrowed his brow, not used to receiving peaceful diligence from his son, "'Right?"

"I fancy this girl, ya' see, but she's already with this bloke… no chance in hell for meh'… what's ya' motto again?"

Logan and Liam both laughed grabbing a glass of scotch, "Drown ya' sorrows mate! No one wants tah' hear that shit!"

All three men drank the brown liquor, laughed, joked – Augustus' dark spell had evaporated and was replaced by an elated feeling of drunkenness. Maddy had soon enough disappeared from his thoughts, it was her choice to marry Peter and he couldn't babysit her over it. Instead, he downed another drink and celebrated another thrown together, cocked up wedding.

..

Her body swayed from side to side, Peter forceful grip moving her the way he wanted too. The night was long; the booze was strong under the midnight moon that felt forever bright and young. Other friends of Peter's, spent their time dancing with the bride herself. After they danced for a couple more hours, the ceremony was filled with traditional events such as the throwing of the bouquet and the popular Best Man games such as the placing of the guarder belt.

"Where is Augustus? That son of a bitch, he is missing out!" Laughed Howard Gaunt placing his arm around Peter. Peter glared as he looked around around the floor for Augustus. But he was nowhere to be seen. Madeline watched as Peter clenched his fist as his Best Man was nowhere to be seen. She whisked her wand around bringing the bottle of Slizzer Hard Whiskey. Bad. Distraction. Madeline had never drunk anything in her life. The last thing she wanted was Peter to get overly angry at Augustus which was how it was going to go if she didn't catch his attention. He would bitch, yell, and point out everything about Augustus to bring him down. It was the last thing that Madeline wanted to hear. It was the last thing that she wanted to know. Peter gawked as he crossed his arms. Slowly a smile crept from the corners of his lips. Madeline grabbed the bottle opening it with a flash of her wand. Slowly she placed the bottle to her nude faded lips. One deep breath, one large gulp and the first part was over.

_God this is... rather awful_ she thought to herself as she continued to drink straight from the bottle.

"Bloody hell Madeline, slow down..." Peter laughed and threw his arm around her hugging her closer , to him. She didn't slow down, it was something to pass the time, and it was something that didn't want to be put down. She wanted to feel the pleasure, the drunkenness that was felt earlier by him, the feeling that washed all the pain away. Thirty minutes later, 7 fireblood shots, half a bottle of muggle Jack, Muggle Jaggermister, and the whole bottle of Slizzer Hard Whiskey;

..

"You the groom I see?"

Peter stood his back leaned against the brick wall. Waldo, Nigel, Arnold cocked their eyebrows at Peter.

"Well-" Peter straightened up, taking the cigarette from his lips. "That would be me… And my I ask who you are Miss. Beautiful?"

The woman dressed herself in a lavish scarlet red mini dress, which match the tint of her fire red hair.

"Lydia, Lydia Suller… It's too bad that this is your wedding." She spoke with a bold sagacity of matter in her voice.

Peter smiled, cocking his eyebrow. Women always wanted something when they came up to him like this. He knew what they wanted; he knew he could give it to them. Peter would always be Peter, no matter whose wedding it was, no matter that this indeed was his wedding.

"And why is that too bad?"

"Because you seem like that type of man that shouldn't be getting married this early in life." She responded.

Arnold and Nigel snickered, taking a deep drag of their cigarettes. Peter turned to the both of them; his eyebrow cocked a large smile appearing slowly on his face.

"Go ahead mate-" Nigel stepped forward whispering in Peter's ear . "-None of us are going to tell…"

Peter shrugged turning away from the both of them. His eyes locked with Lydia's dark rat like eyes. He threw his arm around her, dragging her toward the large Bed and Breakfast that Madeline and he had been camping at for the past three days.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private…"

..

"Beam me up SCOTTY!" She said yelled from the table top, the bottom of her dress covered in whiskey and rum. Scotty Grinson laughed drunkenly as he grabbed her off the table top.

"Hey, we should- we should find Peter!" She said her eyes closed as she enjoyed her drunken state of mind. Her mind felt nothing, her heart felt nothing, she felt nothing.

"Aye' tink' it be time for ya' ta go" Scotty said whipping the makeup off her face.

_The make up_... she grasped her face, looking down at the mascara smeared on her hands. The lights sent her in to a trace, a trace of air and speed. Her body felt as if it was flying across the other side of the room. Just like that she was out.

"Aye' do not tink so." Madeline responded.

Augustus pushed himself past Madeline and stared at the bartender with a deep, drunken gaze, "Ah'right, mate, meh' pops and uh-" he smirked, "meh' other pops need some drinks, right, table full o' scotch, if someone can get that over there in the next… minute, that would be great."

The bartender smirked, "Right, mate, it will be over there in a sec- Minda, table 16 needs a full house on the scotch!"

Augustus stood at the bar tapping his fingers delightfully when his stare fell on Maddy taking down drinks, "Getting' drunk, duckie! What the hell ya' drinkin'?"

Madeline drunkenly smiled as her small shoulders shrugged.

"I'd tell ya' but I'd 'ave ta' kill ya."

Augustus laughed, "Oh, will ya' now!" He reached over her shoulders and picked up the drink, her fighting to keep it for herself. Augustus took a sip and grinned, "The hard shit, eh?"

"The hard shit." She softly responded watching him as he took a sip of her drink.

"Augustus, can you help Maddy find Peter? I can't find him anywhere…" Scotty yelled running back up to the two of them. His mission to find Peter completely failed within two minutes. "-I asked Nigel, but he had no idea… But then his answer followed with Arnold laughing his ass off." Scotty narrowed his eyes taking a deep sigh as he looked over at Augustus.

Madeline laughed, her nose wrinkled as she softly giggled at Scotty's story. "What does that mean?"

Augustus smile faded as him and Scotty shared a silent understanding between each other – they both had a pretty fair idea where Peter was and what he was doing. Augustus replaced his frown with a smile and slapped Scotty on the shoulder, "Thanks mate, I'll watch Maddy!"

Scotty grinned and left Augustus with a shake of the hand. Augustus turned around to look at Maddy, "Don't ya worry love, Peter's off with his other friends, you'll see em' later, while we stay here and get drunk!"

Augustus grabbed a scotch that was set down in front of him and drank it down whilst wrapped his arm around Maddy's waist and pulling her into his side.

"Don't ya' hold back now, ya' hear?"

Madeline smiled, giving him a large nod. Her small arms ran hugged onto his waist. Another minute went by as she watched Augustus drink a full tall glass of scotch. Her golden eyes set dead upon him.

"I don't feel too hot. Aye' don't tink I need another drink." She pulled away from him, her eyes quickly looking around the crowded bar. Her head slowly began to spin, her hand grasped her stomach.

Augustus set down the glass and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him, "We'll go outside, aye?"

Without waiting for her response he pulled her out of the reception hall and into a dimly corridor and down another where there weren't any inhabitants. Augustus opened the window at the far end and placed Madeline beside it to get some fresh air.

"The air makin' a feel better?"

She looked down at the cobble stone walk way before turning back to him. This was supposed to be her wedding, the nights where dreams came true and all was well. But Peter wasn't even around, the people multiplied in bunches around her every second. There was no dream in this reality. Nothing to grasp on, other than him. The only thing that would make her night, the only man that would understand.

Two weeks ago she lied to his face. Two weeks ago she could've ran away for a while and Peter would've forgotten about her in an instant. Two hours ago she changed her life… forever.

"No…. I made…. I made a…" Her heart pounded as her drunken words turned in to sober thoughts. "-I made a mistake… I tink' I made a big mistake…" Her hands shook as she turned her gaze from Augustus, to the windows overlooking the vast number of attendees down stairs, outside in the large court yard.

"Air's not making meh' feel shit." She slowly sat down on the window's ledge. "I made me'self sick. I make me'self sick…."

Augustus furrowed his brow and held her bare shoulders, making sure she not only fell out the window but also because he just wanted too.

"Maddy… it's too late now… you and Peter are bonded, not only by yer' vows but by magic…" Augustus reached up and held her face in his hands, caressing her smooth cheek with his calloused thumb, "Ya' don't have tah' be afraid though… I'm here and I ain't goin' anywhere…"

He leaned down close enough to breathe the same breath she exhaled, close enough to touch her nose with his and close enough to press lips softly to her own soft, nude ones.

Her mind didn't think twice, didn't ask herself in the back of her mind to reinsure herself in such ways. She wasn't a harlot, nor was she perfect.

Her golden eyes looked directly into his. Her heart pounded harder for him, her mouth craved his hard heavy breath. Quickly without thought she pressed herself onto him, her lips crashing on to his. Her hands grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer to her face, closer to her lips. His lips parted, as her tongue forced itself in his mouth. Violently she kissed him, her hand pulling on the back off his brown hair. Her legs slowly found their way around his hips.

Augustus grabbed her hips and pulled her small body closer and into his. He pulled away from the intense kiss and began sucking and pecking on her neck and slammed them into the adjoining wall.

"Right in 'ere," he said, his voice muffled. Augustus pushed open a door to a bedroom, slammed it behind him with his foot. Still holding onto Madeline he dropped her onto the bed and crawled on top of her, kissing her neck and returning to her sweet lips.

Fervently her lips sucked on his lower lips, she pulled back, turning the two of them around to where she was now on top.

"Get this bloody fuckin' dress off of me."

Augustus didn't bother to argue with her and pulled her down so as she was lying on top of him. He reached over and began an attempt to untie her corset which was one hell of a project when he became slightly whoozy, "Ya' know how bout I just grab ya' tit… make this hell of a lot easier…"

He sighed and looked down to see Madeline had passed out on top of him and threw his head back onto the pillow and slowly fell into a deep spell of sleep.


	12. o12

_Endlessly, She Said_

..

**.o12**

..

A great weight was weighing down on him, making it hard for Augustus Rookwood to breathe. Images came to him in small, miniscule flashes of the night before: wedding vows, liquor, his father and Logan Hurst and a beautiful woman dressed in white. A groan slipped past his lips as the world came to focus around him; his wiggled his fingers feeing a gentle material under his hands. The air smelled faintly of liquor and perfume. Augustus opened his blood shot eyes the visions of the room around him coming slowly and blurry at first and then focusing.

"Fuck…" he muttered the great weight still pressing down on him. He looked to his right and groaned when the morning sun blinded him. Hangovers were never fun. "Bollocks… what the-" his eyes widened when he looked down and found a woman sprawled across him, her blonde hair undone and strewn across his chest.

"Oi…" he shook her shoulder but she didn't move. Augustus turned her head to face him when he laid eyes on Madeline Hurst, or well now, Madeline Sullivan. "What the hell-?"

A sudden flashback made him recall him and Madeline slipping into the dark corridors, stumbling over their own feet and holding onto each other. The sexual tension had been there and then their bodies clashed and their lips found one another's. They had made their way into that very bedroom, fell on the bed and began shedding off their clothes when they passed out.

"Oh shit," he muttered, realizing how bad the situation was. It had never been intentional; he didn't want any of this to happen, certainly with Madeline who had her own morals to worry about. Quickly but also gently he pushed her off of him in doing himself falling off the bed and crashing to the floor. "SHIT!"

He grabbed his tie and stumbled out the door unbeknownst that his Ministry of Magic Identification card fell out of his pocket. Augustus stumbled out of the bedroom having the greatest urge to throw up. "Morgana fuck meh'…"

Augustus made his way clumsily down the corridor feeling like a right piece of trash when a loud, energetic voice called his name, causing a rancid shiver to run down Augustus' back.

"Augustus! Wild night, huh? Where the hell have you been?" Peter looking slightly hung over but not as bad as Augustus slapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, fantastic… lots of liquor," he groaned thinking of Madeline's small, sexy body sprawled over his. "Lots of liquor."

Peter laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Hey! Have you seen Madeline?" he furrowed his brow, his handsome face crumbling into that of confusion. "I remember her with you last night…"

Augustus' eyes widened and he quickly said, "Oh, yeah, I brought her to the loo… she didn't feel so great and then went to sleep in one of the rooms… I on the other hand banged this gorgeous… brunette!"

A large grin found its' way to Peter's lips, "Really? I was so drunk last night, I got this one girl… damn she was hot! I was ready to pass out and she was still riding my cock like it was a damn broom!"

Augustus looked up at him, his brow furrowed while his eyes remained dry and bloodshot. He looked mental but in that moment he was looking at Peter like he was the mental one. "You've got to be kiddin' meh? You- you have a gorgeous wife who put every other girl in that room tah' shame last night and you were fuckin' some other girl, mate?"

Augustus shook his head disgusted, not only at Peter who'd cheated on Maddy within the first few hours of their marriage but for him who'd kissed her, betraying her loyalties as well as his own to Peter. Augustus had never been a good friend or a good person in general.

"Wow… you're a right piece o' work yeh' are… I'm getting' somethin' tah' eat… then I'm heading home. Have a great honeymoon!" he yelled painfully making his way to the loud, boisterous breakfast hall where the guests from last night who had managed to stay for the evening were eating breakfast.

He grabbed a plate of food: eggs, sausage, porridge, bacon and pudding before sitting down and sulking over the food he didn't have the stomach to eat.

..

She sat on the end of the bed, her hands clinching the pit of her stomach. Not much was to be said about the event that happened last night, not much that she could say. All the drinks, all the booze that flowed through her veins, all the peoples, and then there was Augustus. She wasn't too unsure about what happened last night, in fact she remember almost every last bit. Hopefully, she hoped, he didn't remember. He was gone, at least for the time being. Last night was everything she wanted to say, everything she wishes she had done sober.

But that was in the past, this was the future, the future of Mrs. Sullivan.

"Bloody…. Fuckin' midgets from hell."

Augustus' lips clashing into hers, her lips gracing his neck. It was something that was bound to happen between the two of them, just in a matter of time, timing was off.

Madeline slowly stood up from the bed, stumbling her way to the bathroom. Her eyes quickly glanced down at the floor, a small white card with a man's picture laid on the floor. She knelled down staring at the big black letters:

**Augustus Rookwood****  
Department of Mysteries **

**Ministry of Magic  
**

"Oh jezz…"

She knew what she had to do, this just gave her all the more reason to go up to him, talk to him. Did he even remember? If he did, she would admit she remembered, if not, there would be nothing that could be said.

..

"Lose something?" Madeline stood in the doorway of the large banquet hall. His identification card slipped naturally between her fingers. Her hair had not been touched, dress still wrapped to her small figure.

Augustus had been dipping a piece of bacon in his porridge mindlessly when a familiar voice stole his attention away. He looked up at her and swallowed before glancing at the card with wide eyes.

"Oh…" He couldn't tell her what happened, she didn't seem to know but he would have to test that out. "Right. I passed out in the corridor last night, neck is killin' meh'… ya' must've found it out there, right?" Taking the card he slipped it back into his pocket before meeting her glassy amber eyes. Did she even remember what happened? He could still taste her skin on his lips and feel the warmth of her body, it was driving him nuts for no sensible reason.

"How'd you do last night? I, uh, lost ya' once I started drinkin' with our dad's."

She looked down. A part of her was rather annoyed at the fact that she didn't have the nuts to say something about the whole situation. He wasn't going say anything because he didn't remember.

Maybe she wasn't important enough to remember.

"Oh, yeah. I remember- I fell asleep in the master bathroom. In the… uh- Bathtub." She cleared her throat quickly walking past him. "Guess it was a… uh- interesting night. I wish someone would've at least taken me out of tha fuckin' tub."

She wasn't good as much as necessary to remember. She glared at Augustus out of the corner of her eye.

Augustus nodded slowly to himself merely thinking that she didn't remember last night which made it much easier for him. It wouldn't be awkward between, mutually anyways; he would always know their secret adventures down the dark corridors and their hushed laughter that followed with hot kisses leading to them passing out in each other's arms.

"Right… it was a crazy night. You and Peter know how to plan a wedding!" The last thing he wanted to do was commemorate himself for helping with the wedding. He rubbed his head trying to deal with the headache and realized he have to buy a drought to get rid of the hang over.

"Speaking of the devil, my loving… number one husband-" She grabbed an apple as she announced Peter's entrance. "Morning love." Quickly she pranced over to him, planting a big kiss on his lips. Peter grabbed her by the waist delicately kissing her ear. Giggles escaped form her lips as she pulled away from him.

"Baby, could you leave me and Augustus alone for a minute…" His stern voice spoke, anger peaking through his words. Madeline looked back; she didn't feel sorry for anything he had done, that is if he had done anything to piss Peter off. She wanted Peter to be pissed at Augustus.

"Uh- sure honey." She turned back to Peter. "Is everything alright?" she whispered, curious at his motive.

"Fine love… just need to settle something."

"Ok, you can tell me all about afterwards."

"Oh, I will."

With that, Madeline skipped off, leaving the two in the empty room.

Peter slowly stepped towards Augustus, his jaw tight with diligence and resentment.

"What the hell was that back there? You don't think I am thankful for Madeline? Who the hell are you to judge anyone? I wasn't going to tell YOU anything until you started talking about fuckin' some brunette."

"Ha," Augustus laughed sarcastically, wiped his mouth with his napkin before standing up from the table. It seemed he wouldn't have to buy a drought potion to cure his hang over; Peter was doing just the job by giving him more of a headache.

"Funny, considering, I didn't make vows to my wife and then BREAK THEM three hours later! I don't have to honor, commit or any of that bullshit, Peter-" He pointed at him, taking a step towards the man, "you on the other hand said those things. I can go screw any brunette I want and not have the burden on my back. It was one thing to do while you guys were just a couple… you could've at least waited until after the wedding night for Merlin's sake, someone could've dragged Madeline off and had their way with how that fuckin' party went! So, no, I don't want to hear you puttin' meh' in meh' place about how I can't judge anyone because guess what, Pete?" he grinned, "I'm judgin', judgin' ya' real hard."

Peter laughed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his slacks. One thing about Peter, no way in hell would he show his feelings, his emotions towards Augustus' comment; at least not in front of Augustus. His anger would take control before anything else.

"Really Augustus? Really? Is that the best you've got? I had a feeling you could do a little bit better then that, always had the feeling your words could hurt a little more then that. Well, the fucked up thing is that they made me laugh. Augustus, I think you're jealous. I just think your jealous. Remember when I'd date all those other girls, and you were the one that would egg me on to sleep with another at the time? Vows, don't fucking matter. I've seen the way you look her… The way you turn like you're her fuckin' friend. You're no ones fucking friend. Your heart is as cold as shit. I don't want to hear another word about judging, because everyone you know has judged you. Boring, alcoholic, deadbeat, as well as other things I've listened to since we were in school together. You're a fucking killer… a mass murder. Don't talk about judging."

Augustus shook his head snickering, like Peter's words really mattered to him, "I don't have a title or an expectation to hold up to like you Peter. It makes no sense why you're with her in the first place, your parents don't even approve of the fuckin' creature!" he laughed shaking his head. "I saw them the entire night just shaking their heads thinking of what the hell their son is marrying, how you're plaguing your family name." Augustus pointed at the doorway Maddy had disappeared through only minutes ago.

"You think I want your little half-blood," he smirked, thrilled at the idea Peter was cracking a joke through all of this. "Your half-thing? Please… I wouldn't dare waste my time or energy. She's nothing Peter… however; she does have that slight human quality where she does deserve some sort of respect from her husband anyways. I guess your devotion to her is a sham, just like your loyalty to your parents is shit and your devotion to the Dark Lord is, like everything in your life, half-assed and all for show! I may not be a grand wizard like Albus Dumbeldore or even the Dark Lord, but I am something, what are you? A sports announcer who pretends to be a follower to the Dark Lord? Your marriage and acquaintance with that girl is a joke and yet you stand here and talk about judgment and who's the better man?"

Peter quickly grabbed Augustus by the collar, shoving him against the stone wall. His fist balled ready to knock his light out, any minute at any second.

"You can call me any word in the book. You can rip me apart- I don't give one shit who you are, one shit about what you have done. I don't fuckin' care about YOUR title, Death Bringer. But if you EVER…. EVER say one word about that girl, I promise you I will die trying to kill you. I couldn't give one fuck about what my father or mother says, I don't give a fuck about what you think. Don't you ever…. Place your hands on her, don't you ever call her names you can't take back mate. "

Augustus sneered and ripped Peter's hand off of his collar. Both men were breathing heavily and the silence between them was thick and daunting. He knew he shouldn't have said those things about Madeline; he truly didn't think those things about her or did he? It didn't matter in that moment. He glowered at the man standing before him, fixed his shirt and said, "Trying… is the operative word, Peter. And what if those words I said came from the Dark Lord himself?"

He wasn't going to argue this point with him any longer. Augustus didn't need people to complete him; he didn't need friendship or relationships. The Death Eater had never been that sort of man and he wasn't going to change because of a few poisonous words shared between them.

"How about you do the things you actually say you're going to do?" Augustus smirked, "I said it all about her, and yet you haven't killed me? Is it your saint-like pride?" he scoffed, quite amused by Peter's turn about to seem good hearted. He fixed his collars and fixed his jacket before looking at Peter once more, "You wouldn't dare kill me, Peter… you know that, I know that… you don't have the balls to do such a thing."

"You think I give a shit, let The Dark Lord stand before me, I would rather die then to hear such shit from anyone's mouth. I became a Death Eater to stand for something, to support keeping the magic alive. I had no idea I was going to fall in love, you fucking piece of shit. I would die for that "half-blood". Everything we stand for has become a fucking joke Augustus."

Peter turned away from him before quickly balling up his fist, throwing it high speed onto his face.

"You wouldn't know what love is- bastard. It is fucking disgusting- a fuckin' disease you prick."

Augustus laughed darkly wiping the blood from under his nose. He looked up shaking his head and passed Peter bumping his shoulder with his own before leaving the breakfast hall and walking downstairs to find Madeline standing in front. He stopped and they shared a stare between each other. The warmth of her skin had left his memory as well as the kisses she'd traced on his neck.

He laughed, shaking his head before saying, "Silly girl," and left the building before apparating into thin air.


	13. o13

_Endlessly, She Said_

..

**o13.**

..

"Augustus, I was wondering when you were going to come to me," the silky voice spoke up above the crackling sound of the green flames. Lord Voldemort slowly turned around; shadows from the licking flames danced upon his face making it seem gaunter with a sick green glow. "I've been waiting for your arrival quite ardently. Sit."

Augustus crossed the large dining room of the once abandoned Riddle Manor. His footsteps echoed on the tattered wallpaper walls and dusty, forgotten picture frames. He pulled out a chair and sat down, obeying his master's opposition which was really a subtle demand.

Nagini was wrapped around his narrow shoulders and hissed to her master almost passionately. Voldemort scratched under her chin calmly before meeting Augustus' gaze, pale eyes beholding dark blue.

"How is the Sullivan boy, Rookwood? Has he been showing any signs of his powers?"

"No, my Lord… though he has been showing signs of his magical abilities," Augustus tapped his fingers on the great worn, oak table. "I will make sure if he uses them I will control them so they don't spark concern from Peter or the boy's mother."

Voldemort nodded his head slowly, "Does he appear powerful?"

Augustus sneered which caught Voldemort's attention, the dark wizard smirked quite amused, "You never did show a passion towards Peter Sullivan… did you Augustus? No matter… affection and love… it's weak and pointless."

The Death Eater lowered his head thinking of Peter at the wedding and the things he said about Madeline. They ran through his mind and tasted like Romeo's poison, seemingly delicious but oh so deadly. Voldemort's used his ability to dive into Augustus' mind and see these images before grinning, once again, amused, "Oh, Peter… what a fool. Defending a half-breed… they are useful… to a certain extent but merely as animals… not for breeding."

Augustus slowly looked up and met Voldemort's heartless gaze, "He made… a terrible mistake in marrying that girl."

"Peter never held your potential or loyalties Augustus… he is weak... speaking of such things," he glanced back at the hot, enticing emerald flames, "have you found out anymore information on the chosen 14 warriors?"

"I'm afraid not my Lord, but the moment I find out anything I shall inform you personally."

The Dark Lord nodded slowly before allowing Nagini to descend upon the table, the great, thick snake slithered past Augustus. The dark wizard met Augustus' stare once more before saying, "Your loyalties mean a great deal to me, Augustus… don't let that go unnoticed."

Augustus bowed his head slightly, "It is for the cause, my Lord… a most… admirable, worthy cause."

The Dark Lord turned fully back to the flames, his strong back facing Augustus before saying with smoothest tone, "You may go, Augustus. I am in longer need of your company, for the time being."

Augustus stood up, nodded to the dark wizard before leaving the great dining room and apparating from the haunting premises altogether.

..

The week that followed his meeting with the Dark Lord Augustus had thought deeply on the conversation and the context of it. Had he truly meant what he said about Madeline? Was she really just a filthy half-breed to him or something more? He couldn't help but be entranced by the simple elegance of her laugh or the way her amber eyes batted up at him naturally. Augustus recalled wanting some many times to run his fingers through her silky, pale hair and inhale the scene of the mixture of fruit and flowers she always smelled of.

He sat alone in his office that day at work with his feet planted firmly on the ground staring off into space thinking about her. Peering down at his hand he rubbed the tips of fingers together, faintly remembering the warmth of her soft skin underneath his fingertips during their drunken stupor of kisses. He closed his eyes remembering her attention to his neck and her hands roaming his body in a surreal manner.

Augustus had been partially right; she was a creature but nothing of the grotesque sense. Merlin, she changed him entirely and made the molding of a whole new man. He couldn't explain the feeling or the emotion he felt when around her, it was stupid and unreasonable, beautiful and ugly, enticing and monstrous.

Would he only know for years to come what they had that one night? It only lasted minutes but each urgent kiss had ignited something unknown and warm within the cold, hollow man.

And now he was never to see her again. He had let his pride get in the way. But had he been so wrong in telling Peter the honest truth? The man had cheated on his wife with another woman on their wedding night and worse celebrated on the idea. However, if Madeline and he hadn't passed out would they have gone as far?

"Why…?" he whispered to himself aloud. Why did he want her so terribly bad? At first, long ago, Augustus had thought it was because she was half-Veela but it wasn't lust that drove him towards her, it was something entirely more pure and unbeknownst to him.

Confused by these strange emotions two figures caught his attention outside his office. He stopped thinking and watched his boss, Broderick Bode, talking urgently with a man by the name of Jensen Marsden who worked in the Department of Mysteries, specifically the Love Chamber. Broderick peered around the quite office before pulling Jensen in his office sealing the door shut behind them.

Augustus narrowed his eyes and grabbed his wand flicking it in the direction of the office to listen to the two of them but a silencing charm had been put on the office to keep out others. Whatever they were discussing was important, very important.

But, why Jensen? Why would Broderick pull him to the side, speak to him so ardently and seal them within his office to discuss something that importance. From what Augustus knew the Love Chamber had nothing to do with Augustus' department. It made the Death Eater overly curious to find a certain older gentleman after work.

..

When his shift was done that evening, Augustus left the Department of Mysteries falling into step behind Jensen who was leaving at the same time. Augustus left the Ministry but followed Jensen through the streets of London where the older man was making his way home to his muggle wife.

Augustus relinquished his wand when a truck went whizzing down the street he quickly concealed the weapon. He then lunged forward, wrapping his arm around Jensen's neck and dragged him into a nearby alleyway. Augustus threw the old man to the ground keeping him facing the wet, slimy cobblestone ground.

"Take my money; take whatever you like, son!" Jensen proclaimed, "There is no need to harm me, I've done nothing to you!"

Augustus scowled taking his shoulder elbow and cracking it against the back of Jensen's head. He then slowly bent down and pressed the tip of his wand against the white-haired man's head and whispered an incantation. Suddenly, a white glow appeared around Jensen's head and the memories were extracted from him and absorbed into Augustus' wand.

He held the wand against his head, closing his eyes he listened very closely to Jensen's memory from earlier that day with Broderick Bode:

"_This case if of the utmost importance, Marsden, no one in this entire office knows about it except Sylvia Jenkins and myself."_

"_Why are you telling me, Bode?"_

"_Because… no one would ever suspect you of knowing such a secret- You must keep this secret and not tell a soul."_

"_O-of course, Bode... what's going on?"_

"_Well, you know the legend of the 14 Great Warrior's I presume?"_

_Jensen chuckled lightly, "The children's tale? Yes, my mother told me most frequently as a child."_

"_It's anything but a children's tale, Marsden, its real. There are 14 Warrior's but there is always one more powerful than all the others, the very child that possesses this skill can harness the immense power to control all life and matter. They are the very being that can destroy immortality; of supreme power… can you imagine such a skill?"_

"_Shit, Bode… you aren't joking-?"_

"_Of course I'm not joking, Marsden! This is fucking serious! These children must be protected constantly while their powers are fresh and new… especially the one that wields the power I speak of. He could become the greatest wizard ever to take down the Dark Lord and all other dark wizards that come after him."_

_Marsden was silent for a moment before saying quietly, "Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because… you I can trust. You I can trust with such a case and handle it with compassion."_

"… _As the tale goes… do you need me to give him this power?"_

"_No… that is already done. He is four years old… but I'm afraid he doesn't have enough protection. I need you to go to him and his family and inform them the Ministry of Magic is willing to protect him alongside their own witches and wizards. No one will suspect you Marsden."_

"_And where is this boy, Bode?"_

"_Kikonai, Japan… it is a very small town where their magical government there has relocated the boy there from Tokyo in hopes of neglecting attention from him. His family is aware of the power he holds but they need more protection. This mission but be done swiftly and once you leave that place I ask you to order yourself to wipe your memory clean of this evening… encase anyone tries to steal your memories."_

"_I understand…"_

"_Thank you, Marsden…"_

"_What is the boy's name?"_

"_Koji Ziyi."_

Augustus' eyes flew open and his breathing was labored, skeptical of such a power being given to a mere child, to even a person. It was almost God-like. He slowly stood up still staring down at Jensen before rushing away down the alleyway before apparating into thin air.

.. 

"I need to speak with the Dark Lord, its urgent!"

Evan Rosier stood in front of the great, large doors that lead to the dining room. Rosier was a large, blundering rather stupid Death Eater with wispy blonde hair and thick jaw. He crossed his arms and laughed thickly before replying, "He's with someone, Rookwood. You'll have to wait your turn to kiss ass another time."

Augustus glowered up at him and tried to move past him but he stopped him snickering under his breath.

"Move, Rosier… NOW!"

"Leave, Rookwood, or I'll-" he said as he relinquished his wand but Augustus was faster.

"Infecto!"

A bright purple light issued from the end of Augustus' wand as Rosier was forcibly smashed through the heavy doors. His large body landed on the heavy, oak table with a violent thud, making dust spur from all its crevices. The Death Eater's that were sitting at the other end of the table jumped with their wands pointed at Augustus, traces of fear and anticipation as well as blood lust shadowed their twisted faces.

Voldemort hadn't flinched at the brutal scene but merely stood before the flameless fireplace with an intense curiosity blazing in his pale, shallow eyes. However, all their stares were on Evan Rosier whose face was turning purple and his veins constricted in his face and neck as he was suffocating, begging for sweet relief.

Voldemort flourished his hand easily through the air, the curse dispersing itself from Rosier who now lay on the table passed out. The Dark Lord then met Augustus, "Rookwood… I hope there is a reason you destroyed my doors… and almost my table."

Augustus tightened his grip on his wand and then shook his head gravely. Voldemort read his mind seeing that it was something vital. He nodded slowly and dismissed the others in the room before replaced the doors back on their hinges. With the sweet of his heavy, black cloak, Voldemort sat down in his large back chair and steeped his long, slender fingers waiting for Augustus to begin.

"There is another, my Lord… another child."

This piqued Voldemort's interest slightly, "I'm expecting more than that Augustus after the… momentous entrance you made."

Augustus approached his Lord with quick, graceful footsteps and fell into the chair to his right and for once stared into the wizards eyes without so much as a trace of fear, "This child is possesses the ability to control matter and life… to hinder immortality… it's…" Augustus shook his head lost for words or explanation.

Voldemort froze. He remained in his seat staring straight ahead seeming most unaffected by the news but a secret passion burned in his pale eyes.

"The child must be destroyed… I cannot have such an obstruction in the way of my plans…"

Augustus slowly looked around at the Dark Lord, his brow furrowed when the idea of what Madeline would think stumbled upon him. He had never cared before, why now?

"Why destroy the boy, my Lord… why not take him as your own, just as you did with the Sullivan boy?"

"If only it was that simple, Rookwood… the only reason I could acquire the Sullivan boy was because Peter is one of my followers… this boy is a stranger to me. I could never obtain him without causing another war… dispose of him, Augustus."

Augustus hesitated for a moment. A word didn't whisper past his lips causing a stir within Voldemort who turned to behold him curiously, "Do you disagree with me?"

He looked up quickly and shook his head quietly, "… No, my Lord, I am just remembering what I learned, he is heavily guarded. I am trying to imagine how I will get past all of his protection without being caught and completing the mission."

Voldemort remained stone still, his stare never leaving Augustus, "When you retrieve the boy, Augustus, extract his powers… they will be of use to me if I can harness them."

Augustus shook his head dismissing himself from the table, "Of course, my Lord. I will leave immediately."

"This, Augustus… you cannot fail."

..

Surrounding Kikonai, Japan was richly, dense green forests, to the residents of Kikonai it could only inhabit creatures and weary travelers passing through but Augustus Rookwood could feel the magic radiating off the forest and followed its energy until it came to a stand still. He was well-trained in ancient spells and knew that the Ziyi home where the child was protected was within those barriers. He began meticulously getting past them when finally the massive, red manor came into view. It was alight with hundreds of candles and guards were perfectly stationed around the manor and within it most likely.

Augustus beheld the dilemma at hand and realized being sneaky about it wasn't going to work. That was what they were expecting but if he acted quickly he could go in and get out within minutes. Then again, if he did that they could easily apparate with the boy.

With a clever grin spread across his lips, Augustus flicked his wand a few times creating his own magical force around the home causing no one to get in or leave its magical barriers.

Being as ballsy as he was, Augustus appeared from behind the thick brush of trees and bushes and walked towards the home. Doing so he held his wand against his face, whispering something under his breath which concealed his face in total darkness, making it seem as though he was literally a body covered in black.

He caused a stir amongst the Asian witches and wizards who stepped into action attacking him all at once but Augustus was more clever, sinister and quicker. He flicked his wand around creating a shield around him, an ancient spell that Voldemort had taught him a long time ago. Only very powerful wizards could conjure such a spell and keep it up. Their mediocre, new-age spells didn't affect the reddish, glowing barrier allowing Augustus to walk up the grand stairs when two more guards came at him.

Pointing his wand at the two large front doors, they blew backwards through the entire house knocking out each set of walls until the other side of the landscape was visible. Cries of terror and frantic screams issued throughout the manor.

Holding up his wand he proclaimed, "Accio Koji!" However, nothing happened. The boy must've been under some protective charm to prevent the spell.

He looked down the hallway and saw a woman staring at him frantically screaming in Japanese, none of which Augustus could understand until she yelled, "Koji" before running off in the opposite direction.

Augustus ran after her, barely able to follow. The only thing that allowed him to follow her without getting lost was her long, black hair turning each corner with her. He flicked his wand to apparate throughout the house but it was defective telling him they didn't want anyone transporting throughout the manor so easily.

The Asian woman stopped at the end of a grand hall slamming her fists on two great doors screaming the boy's name. The doors opened revealing a mass of guards with their wands at the ready, the woman Augustus had been following disappeared through the thick of them.

They began throwing spells at him but each one bounced off of him like a coin against the pavement. Grinning triumphantly, Augustus preceded forward throwing curses and hexes left and right until none of the guards were left conscious. He stepped over the bodies, all of them staring up at him, fearful of what he was.

The room he entered was richly furbished but completely empty except the hoard of bodies lying frozen on the ground. Augustus looked around the room slowly when a cool, light breeze washed over the room. Augustus ran to the open window and peered outside to find the woman he'd been following before shimming her way down the side of the manor on her toes with a small boy clinging to her sobbing softly.

Koji, the little boy, pointed at Augustus and began to cry. The woman looked around, losing her footing for a moment before gripping the side of the manor more tightly. She began to mutter and sob quickly in Japanese, while still moving down the side of the manor. Augustus climbed out the window and began to walk down the side of the building, grasping pieces of the architecture to hold onto. He was much faster than the woman for he had more strength and courage to take the chance of falling.

"Koji!" the woman sobbed desperately, "Koji!"

The boy responded through fits of sobs affectionately holding onto the woman around her neck, his dark eyes never leaving Augustus.

He hesitated for a moment when the feeling of Madeline kissing his neck entranced him. It warmed him suddenly and for a moment he felt tormented for chasing down a child to only know that he would end its life.

"KOJI!"

Augustus snapped out of his reveries as the Asian woman lost her footing and fell from the manor when Augustus reached out and grabbed the little boy's hand.

The woman screamed falling through the hair, her black hair whipping around her face as crystal-like tears spewed from her eyes when her body collided with the earth. The sound of broken bones silenced Koji who had been screaming for her desperately, holding his little hand out to her.

Something snapped in Augustus. He gripped the manor tighter and began to hoist the Koji up when the little boy looked up at him and began to fight him off, beating at his hand holding his wrist. Koji continued to look back at the crumpled mess of the woman he had been protecting him, wanting desperately to wrap his arms around her neck and cling to her body.

"Stop!" Augustus yelled.

It was too late.

Koji slipped from Augustus' grasp and fell through the air, waving his arms and legs frantically when he smashed against the cold, hard earth to join the still warm corpse of his mother.

The cool night air blew past Augustus reminding him of Death's chilling, cruel whisper. Sighing heavily to himself, Augustus slowly began go descend from the manor until he jumped down and landed firmly on the ground before the peaceful dead. Augustus didn't know what he was thinking moments ago? He had contemplated on saving the boy, possibly allowing him to live and suffer the consequences from the Dark Lord?

Or had it been the distraction of Madeline Hurst? The memory of her breath on his skin brought goose bumps and chills all down his body. She had shaken him and hadn't even been there. Regardless, the deed had been done. Augustus relinquished his wand and knelt before the little boy. Hovering his wand over the shattered boy's body he selfishly took the powers and absorbed them with his wand.

Augustus gently ran his hand over Koji's eyes, closing his lids then did the same to, whom he thought, was Koji's mother. The air was still and silent, nothing moved, nothing lived and nothing breathed. Even Death lurked over Augustus' shoulder with a wary eye.

..

"Have you got it, Rookwood?"

Voldemort's tone was a mixture of agitation and curiosity as his most trusted spy approached him. Augustus stopped and relinquished his wand to the Dark Lord who took it without hesitation.

He caressed his long, bony fingers along the wand feeling the powerful magic and abilities the small boy had possessed. He nodded slowly and said, "Obviously they're protections were futile…"

Augustus remained silent, merely standing still as Voldemort relished in the fact he was holding possibly one of the most powerful abilities know to the wizarding world.

Voldemort held the wand up to his chest and suddenly a gold light dispersed from the wand and into Voldemort whose lips had fashioned a devious grin now frowned, his eyes wide with confusion and aggravation. The wand flew from his fingers and he was flung backwards smashing into the wall.

"My Lord!" Augustus frantically ran towards Voldemort who had grown paler than he already was.

"… That is no power…" he furrowed his brow, confused and, what Augustus thought was, disappointment and hurt. "That is a curse… that is… weakness…"

Augustus shook his head confused, "But, it has the ability to destroy and create everything, it-"

Voldemort scowled and proclaimed hoarsely, "LOVE, Rookwood, LOVE is not that powerful!" He shook his head, still to feeble to stand up, "… I will not possess such a power that needs that… for it is no power at all…"

..

**DEATH CLAIMS SMALL WIZARD BOY IN JAPAN**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_News shocked the wizarding world earlier this morning when a small wizarding boy, Koji Ziyi, only four years old, was murdered alongside his mother, Akira Ziyi, who had been protecting the boy from an intruder that was masked in all black. The wizard was said to possess the ability to produce spells that couldn't be hindered. _

_It causes great alarm why this man was after this little boy? Did little Koji possess something that the man wanted? And why had the Ziyi family been relocated to the outskirts of a small Japanese village when they originally lived in Tokyo? It begs the question to be answered. What is with all the secrets and is the Ministry behind it? _

_The man still remains unidentified only that he is highly dangerous and has been linked to the strange murdering of an infant wizard boy who was murdered four months ago in St. Petersburg, Russia. His family who had all been sentenced to imprisonment are being re-questioned and the case was re-filed. Continue on pg. 5_


	14. o14

_Endlessly, She Said_

..

**o14****.**

..**  
ONE YEAR LATER**

..

"Going to the world cup- I just can't believe it! THE one and only world cup bebe!"

Peter had been skipping around all week; that same ear to ear smile smacked to his face. His team, Chudley Cannons had been many times before, but this was the first time he was going to be a part of their success. Excited and energetic, Peter had a large share of galleons invested into the team. Yet, he didn't have to do much. All Peter had to do was sit there come game day, go down and talk to the coaches and the team, then hope for the best.

"I know." Madeline snickered popping her head up from the terry gold sofa.

"But this means you and me… We'll be set for life!" Peter stated once again, as he had many times in the last 24 hours.

"We're not already?" She yawned, dropping herself back down on the sofa's goose feather pillows. Peter cocked his eye brow, yet his smile never dropped- not once. He made himself comfortable at the other end of the terry gold couch. His large rough hands ran up and down her small calves.

"Love- my father controls that money- all of it. He can take it away anytime he wanted to." He sighed a long pause followed. "-you know how I feel about him."

"Well, ya' know how I feel about tha' man as well. Didn't- no sorry, couldn't even get ta'kiss tha man's ass… or your mothers for that matter. They just-" She shrugged "hate me."

"No!" Peter quickly shook his head softly pushing her leg over to the other side of him. His long muscular legs laid gently between her body and the sofa. "No, no, no."

Madeline laughed placing her hand on her head. Peter always came up with silly lies to make her feel better about herself. It was obvious that the man had quickly became protective of his newly wife.

"-they are just narrow minded." He stated, his smile dropping.

"I know what it is Peter, I know exactly why they don't like meh'"

"Ok- smartyass, why then?"

Peter hoped she was play stupid, which was never the case. For once, he wanted her to choose the wrong answer.

"Oh!" She laughed. "-like'ya don't know? Ya' think I don't know when you are playing stupid?" Her hand dropped from her face, reviling a large dimpled smile.

Peter smirked, slowly extending his hands behind his neck.

"It's because of WHAT I am." She admitted to him, trusting he wouldn't stray off that fact.

"No."

"Yes,"

"No it isn't!"

"Peter!" She sighed throwing her hands in the air. "Ok, well, what is it then? Because you are telling me it isn't because of **my** genetics. It's **not** because my mother is a full blooded vela. Is it because I'm half Irish, half French? Because that makes more sense- It's because I'm not full blooded." She quickly jerked her hand away twisting her blonde locks. "-I consider you half English and half Italian. Guess your not full blooded ether."

"Part jackass." Peter added with a cunning laugh that followed his bulky smile.

"Oh….Don't get me started."

They both laughed with each other, those little moments in life where everything was faultless and tranquil.

Peter was great once he was away from his families influence. The two had even moved out of Sullivan Manor, finding themselves a small manor off of the mountains edges of Scafell Pike. The two resided there, starting a brand new life for their up and coming family they had planned to make.

For a while Peter just stared and gawked at her. A moment of silence passed the two by. Her hands moved to his legs, his feet propped up against a small pillow. His dark eyes watched every second with her. He couldn't help but to think of what Augustus had said after his wedding; everything he said. He was right. Peter had done Madeline wrong in the first three hours of their marriage. But he was prepared to show everyone wrong. Show Augustus wrong.

He lived in the moment of now, watching her sweet face nuzzling at the bottoms of his feet. Her nude lips gently kissed the roughed calloused pads.

"Ew!" He laughed, taking his fingers through his hair.

"What?" She laughed looking up at him.

Peter sneered as he shook his head. "-Nasty!"

"What is?"

"Kissing my nasty feet!" He smiled

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Almost everything I could possibly imagine." His hands grabbed her small feet; he planted a small kiss on both of them.

"-Do you love me?" He asked, earnestness overcame his facial expression as he looked upon his one and only muse of life. She bit her lower before she busted out in laughter; her smiling was uncontrollable at the thought of such a silly question.

"What do'ya think?"

Peter cocked his eyebrow, a part of his heart sank with the amount of stupidity she brought him to feel for asking.

"What do you feel?"

Her beam slowly faded.

"-Other than saliva on me'feet? I feel loved." She softly responded.

"Why?" He asked sympathetically asking her.

"Cause I do! 'Cause I love'ya"

Peter's lips parted into yet another smile; Madeline smiled as she watched him.

"I think you're perfect."

"Out of all tha' women you've been with? Me?"

"You're not like them."

"How so?"

He propped himself up, slowly hovering over her. Her amber eyes gazed up into his dark emerald hues. If only she knew how much he meant to her. The life he was about to give up, the life he wanted to give her. No friends were needed; he gave them up after Augustus' harsh reminding words. Peter Sullivan just wanted to protect what was his, though he had done a shitty job lying to his friends about it. The things he had said to Augustus, Arnold, and Nigel- he would've taken them back. It was lies. The worst part about falling in love was lying. Even worst was to live out loud.

"For one, your smile." His finger tips brushed her lips "-and you know how to be so happy, all the time. You're independent; those other girls sit there and wait for someone to sweep them off their feet. I came to you. Those other girls can't do half the things that you can do…. They just float through life, lifeless. Sometimes I might not like what you cook, but that doesn't mean it's not delectable."

"Really?" She cocked her eyebrow. Peter slowly nodded, smirking.

"I just like giving you a hard time. I know I yell, but I don't mean the words I say."

Madeline sat up, confused. He wasn't lying, no. She could instantly tell when the man was lying. Pathetic liar, how he made it in through Slytherin still beat her.

"What are ya' trying ta' do Peter?"

"Apologize-"

"What tha' bloodly hell for?"

"Being a wanker."

"Peter, yer'not a wanker."

"I just want you to know that I love you. You are perfect to me. You really think daddy's boy would've cut his family off if he didn't love?"

"-Peter I didn't want you to cut off connections with yer'family- nor wit'cha friends."

"Ah, but I did. I feel like a different person without them. I'll do anything for you. What do you want? I'll give it to you."

Madeline smiled. The fact was, she knew exactly what she wanted; The Next Step. It had been about a year since they had been bonded by the magic of love. Peter had no idea, that what he would ask next would change their relationship completely.

Laughing he stated, "Ah, I see you have something in mind."

"A baby."

His smile faded. Not what he wanted. Why couldn't it be a new frying pan? Clothing? Anything other than another human being?

But that was what came with marriage, off spring. Something Madeline had wanted almost all of her life, a baby. As a child she wanted a baby, the experience of having a life inside of a womb, growing.

"Well," Peter cocked his brow, smirking. "-that something we have to deeply think about isn't it?"

"I suppose so. I mean…. It's been a'year. "

"Perhaps after the press conference tonight… Way after."

..

"I've been cheated by ya' since I don't know when… So I made up my mind, it must come to an end"

Madeline sang to herself as she powdered her nose, lightly dusting the laminating powder. It was the big game. It was Peter's day. Every single galleon he placed in that team, it was going to pay off- that was if they won. But she made a note that she was going to look stunning. Their talk earlier had her thoughts racing. Butterflies fluttered in the bottom pit of her stomach as if they had just met all over again.

"Look at'meh now, will I ever learn?"

Peter had already made his way to the benefit lunch before the game. Madeline promised to surprise him with a small make over and a little black dress.

"I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control- There's a fire within my soul!"

In ways Madeline had blocked her memories of Augustus. Every time she thought of her own wedding night, how quick she was to deceive her newly wedded husband in less than three hours. How cross did one have to be? How stupid and repulsive did she have to be? With every thought she would lie to herself, blaming the small bits of alcohol that ran through her blood.

"Just one look and I can hear'ah bell ring! One more look and I…. forget everything"

She gazed at herself in the mirror, thinking of him. Gradually her giddy smile faded.

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

"What'a stupid _muggle_song." Rolling her eyes she picked her wand up, zapping the small muggle radio. She stood up, giving one last glance in the mirror.

"Perfect. Mrs. Sullivan- Petite, smart, somewhat… stupid." She shook her head grabbing the small jacket and throwing it around her shoulders. The tall backs of her black heels clicked against the marble hall.

A year without Augustus was the best for her marriage. It was the best for Peter. Peter didn't seem to be competing at work. Peter had a new friend, Bob. AKA; Boring Braggadocios Bob. He worked with Augustus.

The last she heard Augustus had cut off connections with his family again. She had no room to judge him on this matter. For Madeline herself had not spoken one damn word to her own father within six months. Letter after letter she ignored every one. Just as she did with every letter from Augustus to Peter; Every letter torn and blazed within a flame.

Augustus knew. She knew he knew what happened that night.

At anytime Augustus could tell on her. Tell how much of a little slut Mrs. Sullivan really was. The thought gave her chills. Peter cutting connections off with Augustus was mainly Madeline's doing.

If she could hate Augustus Rookwood, she would.

Her small hands flipped through the newly placed letters that lay neatly on the chestnut table. Another one from Augustus to-

"Me? Oh dear Merlin…" Quickly she pulled her wand out, demanding a small spark which sent the letter submerged in green hungry flames. "I don't have time for that sh-"

Quickly the door flew open, sending her back from fright.

"Oh- Peter, what the hell are'ya doing here?" She cocked her eyebrow. Ignoring the large grimace that followed with him. "Ya' have an hour before the game- Did ya' forget something?"

Peter shook his head, slowly unbuttoning his jacket.

"Oh, lookie!" quickly she smiled as she attempted to be sexy by twirling herself around; showing off her new little dress and dark smoky makeup. "What do you think?"

Peter said nothing as he threw his jacket on the coat hanging, walking past her.

"Hey-" She followed. "Believe it or not it is hard for me to be a little sexy…."

Usually he would've laughed- but she found that this time he paid no attention to her.

"There'yer doin' it again, being a jackass." She smiled trailing behind him.

Peter stopped, turning around slowly as he held a large black letter between his fingers. Her heart dropped.

_Augustus_. _What if… That letter I burned, he was telling me he was going to tell Peter. He would do it. Wouldn't he? Oh, he would. He did. What do I tell Peter? _

She stepped back, her heart speeding faster than a **DragonBlaze **broom as she braced herself.

_It was the booze. Augustus drugged me? Augustus is a lair. That- oh, that won't even work. Peter can find out. I was drunk- truth. Tell him the truth. _

But Peter didn't say anything. He stood there, his hands trembling as held the black letter. Clinching his jaw he slowly brought the letter to his chest and shook his head. His eyes red and swollen and his face stuck to one solemn expression, as if he were fighting a demon inside of himself. He quickly jolted around making his way into the kitchen. Peter threw the letter down on the stone countertops.

"Peter? Whats 'a matter?"

"I-" He voice softly squawked and cracked beneath his own words.

Stepping forward he shook his head. "All- all of them…"

"Of who?" Her lowered her scowl, stepping away from him.

"Dead." He continued walking forward, his eyes widened.

"Dead?"

"Murdered… bloody, stone dead."

"Peter, yer' scaring me."

"Everyone."

"At the game?" She stepped back.

He shook his head.

"Dead."

"Peter. Yer'scarin' me. Stop."

"What do I do?" He lunged closer to her, grabbing her small shoulders. Eyes hazed and widened he softly shook her. Desperate and anxiously he grabbed her tighter.

"Peter- Peter- PETER, STOP IT!" She yelled, pulling herself away from him. Peter reached out once more, but softly grabbing her hand, falling to his knees he hugged onto her waist. Suddenly he began to softly weep, hugging his face to her hips.

"Oh." She murmured looking down at him.

Never had she seen him cry. He never would admit that he was crying that day when they first met, even though Augustus would swear up and down that he had cried like a baby before entering St. Mungos.

But here he was now. Exasperating and bawling all over her dress. Wet tear started soaking through as she reached for the black letter. Slowly she opened it, reading carefully.

**Peter Alexander Sullivan and Bruce Hershel Sullivan ,**

_I wish to notify you of the death of __both-_

She quickly slammed the letter down.

Looking down at him and slowly felling to her knees, embracing him tightly.

Could it really be? Both of them? Dead?

The death of Samuel and Gwendolyn Sullivan- the MURDER of both Peter's parents came on the happiest day of Peter Sullivan's life. Embedded within the letter sat a simple Will and both wishes from Gwen and Samuel themselves. All that he could comprehend was the lack of contact and his last silent goodbye. But what good had they done for him? Pushed him to the extreme and they weren't even happy for once, even the say he wedded with Madeline.

Disappointment in their son, and dissatisfaction with his life choices.

All his life he had worked to succeed for them. Just for one moment show them who he truly was. He could do it without them, he could succeed without them. Now both were dead and gone, stone cold dead on some metal table, toxins and poisons running through their veins.

A letter of death attached with one last letter of disappointment from his father.

Rubbing the warm tears from his face she could not find one tear to cry. As if she uncaring and cross. Her big amber eyes watched him, how he took her hands to cry on. The way he sniffed and groaned. Everything about him intrigued her at the moment. He was nothing but a bigger version of a helpless baby. Helplessly asking for her.

And yet she couldn't help but to focus on the beads of sweat slowly falling from his forehead, how his eyes almost turned black as he cried, or how his nose flamed a red, brighter than the rest of his face.

"Come'ere. It's going to be hard at first…" She said telling him what he wanted to hear. He needed almost a sense of direction. Anyone who knew Peter would've thought he knew where he was going and why. But Peter needed a reason to do what he did. He always had a main reason. Now it was her.

Madeline embraced a second of the fact that Peter's direction and attention could now be all about her.

She held him tighter. "But right now, ya' need tah' cry. Let it out."

Her hand tussled the back of his hair.

But, he pushed her away, quickly standing to his feet. His fist slammed into the pantry, denting the wooden frame.

"Peter!"

Before she knew it, he stomped off up stairs slamming his office door behind him.

..

Three Days Later  
..

No matter how many hours she would wait hopelessly at his door, not once did it budge. He wasn't shy about speech. In fact Madeline almost thought he was dead himself, until he started yelling out demands left and right.

"PETER, I MADE COOKIES."

"THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GOOD FOR!..."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…. This wasn't my idea of letting ya' feelings out…" She said to herself throwing a platter of warm cookies at his door.

_-Knock Knock-_

"Oh hell!" She threw her apron off as she quickly ran down the stairs to the door.

"COMING! DAMN IT-"

Without asking, without even bothering to look through the door's peep hole she opened the door.

There he stood. The last person on earth she wanted to see at the moment.

"OH- Augus-"

He ignored her, pushing the door open, walking past her no invite needed from her lips.

"Never just open the door without asking who it is." He stated sternly, throwing an envelope in her hands. She looked over at herself in the mirror, covered in flour, looking like a hot mess. Augustus could've cared less. He didn't care at the moment if she opened the door naked, fully dressed, nor decked a pink lacy thong. "- I could've been the murderer who just killed YER' damn in-laws. I could've been the fuckin'…. Death br- HOW is Peter?"

"He has, well locked himself in his room."

"Go figure, I would too if I were him.- OH," He stopped sharply turning around, his black wool coat hitting the corners of the wall. "I remember why I came here! Funny, I have been sending all these letters to Peter- right? About a simple warning I overheard about well…. Yer'in laws, about you know the death. I'm not suppose ta'let people know what comes out of the Department, but ya'know, I fuckin' cared- and I don't 'tink he got one of those letters. Maybe…"

He turned away pointing at the air before landing his finger in her direction . "YA' WOULD KNOW ABOUT IT'YA?" His voice rose above his normal pitch.

Her eyes look away, a pitch of guilt hallowed inside of her.

"Ya' knew… Didn't ya'?"

Madeline said nothing. Had she read the letters to Peter? None of them.

"Ya' knew and didn't care speak one word to yer'lovin husband." He stared at her, confused. Why would she do that? Why wouldn't she at least tell him? Why would she go through the letters?

"Sneaky" He snorted with anger looking away from her shamed face.

"I didn't know, I didn't read the letters." She replied looking up. "I swear Augustus."

Augustus nodded, not believing a single word that came from her mouth. He hated everything about her at the moment. Taking out a pack of cigarettes, he pulled one out.

"Oh, please don't smo-"

"Shut up." He snapped taking a lighter out, lighting the tip of the fag that would give him that one moment of the relaxation fix he needed. Standing there in the hallway he shook his head.

_She prolly told Peter that I tried fucking her. That's why she hasn't written back, that's why Peter avoids me…Good, because I hate Peter and I…. want to…. I want to hate her. Ergh, look at her… Her stupid little sad face…. So damn, it's adorable. _

"I'm lying Madeline." He said taking a long drag. She lifted her head, her eye brows cocked. Shocked with irritation and confused with her little pouty lips.

"About what?"

"I'm lying about knowing about his parents." He couldn't help but to smile at his sick joke.

"That s not funny….. Not at all." She crossed her arms.

"No, but ya' have seriously been fucking with my letters to Peter and you. Don't think I don't know this."

"Why are ya' here?

"To see if you hate me as much as I want to hate you at the moment." He took the cigarette from his lips, looking into her eyes. Her lips once pressed against his, once. Not for long, but reminiscing on one complex moment would stick with him forever, and he didn't even know it yet.

"I'm trying to."

"Good, me too. You wanna know why?" He took another drag before throwing the half smoke stick to the ground and pressing it against the clean marble floors.

"Good! Why?"

"Because I wanted to give this to Peter, " He pulled a small package from his coat handing it to her, a simple generous _I'm sorry _gift for the death of his asshole parents.

"Sweet." She admitted holding the small box.

Augustus shook his head and headed for the door.

"And you're just going to leave?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to hate'ya." He smiled, flirtatiously winking back at her. "-oh, I know we are both trying to pretend that we didn't ALMOST-"

"SHUT YER MOUTH!" She laughed, throwing her hands over his mouth. Laughing she sat the gif on a small corner table. "So ya' remember too?"

Augustus slowly nodded.

"I've been tryin' to hate 'yer as well."

"Well stop smiling like an idiot and try a'little harder."

"AH! You as well! We just need to admit that we were ah' little… Drunk and can't hate each other for no reason."

"Ya' suck at hating people don't ya'?"

Augustus slowly grabbed the doors handle, slowly turning it as he pulled the door open.

"Well, here is some relief, I'm not going to tell- if 'ya don't open 'yer trap. Let's forget it happened. I don't want to lose Peter's friendship as well as... well, yours. I came here today, to make sure ya' didn't rat me out. So, I'm going ta' go now… and I'll be back next week. Why?- SH- don't answer. Because yer' gonna start 'er dinner thing again, and I'm goin'ta be Peter's mate. Why? SHHHHH- Shut up. Because I'mma good mate. He needs people."

"Anythi-"

"SHHH- Yes, I'mma go back ta'work now. I'mma shut the door, and admit that I'm a git for the joke, and yer' gonna be happy."

She tilted her head. "Anythin-"

"SHHHH- Yes…. That gift is really for ya'. Bye."

With that he smiled, shutting the front door behind him.

"Tis' Good tah be back." He stated to himself, shaking his head with a smile.


	15. o15

_It's been a long time my dear.  
_So, this chapter was hard to write. You'll understand why. But this story is really long, trust me. So we are not rushing anything. Spelling errors? Oh of course! This piece was written a few months ago, 12k words. We've been editing it. So, turn on some sad music and read.

* * *

_Endlessly, She Said_

..

**o15.**

..

_My dearest daughter,  
we've missed you during the winter holidays. You haven't written us any letters in months. You mother is sickly and upset; her heart is too tender for such absents of your love. My heart is slowly starting to break as well. You always have us to talk too. I hope you get this letter, I'm not sure if you have received any of our letters. Mossely is getting too old for flight. _

_Love, your one and only father_

Madeline sighed as she threw the letter on top of the other six from that one week. She was getting every single one of the dried tear covered letters from her mother. Every letter signed with _Love _pressed hard, curved with such sadness. Every time she'd try to write one, Peter would find out, rip it up. He told her that they were too good for her middle class family. Writing to them may involve them deeper into both Madeline and Peter's life. Peter was afraid of them asking for money, that's all they'd ever ask for once they were close enough. He talked as if he was full of wisdom and sense.

Just a few hours after losing his father five weeks ago, he lost his fucking mind.

She sat down at the kitchen table, her head I her hands. The last thing she ever wanted was to hurt her mother and father. And now their hearts were breaking, because of her. Even Augustus wasn't seen that much. When he was over, she didn't talk. She didn't make a noise, she stayed her place.

Her place was the attic or outside in the garden and tool shed. Peter gave her vigorous projects that took hours at a time. Madeline longed for those small glances she would get looking over at Augustus. She knew what to expect; a small minute of happiness from that same stunning smile he would flash. There were so many things to be ashamed about, the woman she had become, how stupid she was for jumping into marriage. This isn't how she imagined it. Everything wasn't how she imagined it.

Peter made her quit her job as a Healer. She loved her job, but he convinced her that she didn't need it, and like a stupid bitch, she did what she was told. Always.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she started thinking about what life was like a year ago. She had a change to get out of this relationship. The chance to give the only man she wanted a chance. She wanted him then, but she would never tell.

She would be stupid, ignoring every statement, every gaze. That time he pulled her hair from her face and asked if this was what was going to truly make her happy.

"What are you crying about now?"

Peter said walking into the kitchen, a mug of black coffee in his hand. Madeline quickly wiped the tears from her face, she couldn't mope around, and that was rule number one. Rule number one was next to rule number two, pleasure when he wanted it. That didn't mean she wanted it, or if she was into it she was going to get the same treatment. Peter was a man and loved to be treated as a man.

"Yes. Sorry."

"Sorry?" He laughed grasping the letter out of her hand "Get out of my chair- Thank you. So what does daddy want now?"

He sat his coffee down and started to read the letters. He smiled and snickered as he threw it back down on the table.

"Go get dressed you look like shit. Augustus, Cleo, you and I are going to Dinner. Go put make up on so you don't bloody embarrass the hell out of me."

"Peter?" Said asked softly as she stood up.

"Hm?" Peter stuck his nose in the paper, no concern with that she was asking, saying, or doing.

"You think maybe I could write or see 'me family?"

She waited for her answer. He didn't respond, his ego to high, hate dripping from his gaze. Chills ran down her back, as she peaceful waited, standing over him. Looking down at him, she dropped her mouth. Her heart ached, for she knew what his answer was.

"Peter?" She asked kindly, a small part of her longing that he maybe just didn't hear her.

"Peter?" He said nothing.

"Peter, I'm talking to you!" She grabbed his shoulder jerking him away from his paper. "I want to see me 'parents!"

She demanded softly. Slowly he blinked looking back up at her. He dropped his paper, and slowly stood up. "I heard you- don't. Ever. Touch me again Madeline. Next time you'll be sorry" He growled, looking at her through the slits of her eyes.

"Is that a threat?" She said backing away from him, shaking her head in disapproval. "Ya'won't do it. I know you wouldn't Peter."

"You don't think I will? You haven't ever crossed the line, so maybe you should start thinking about staying away. You are mighty close to hitting my boiling point. You're not going to see your loony as father anytime I'm around. And you are going to stay put right here. Do you understand me Madeline? Go getcha' ASS READY! NOW!" He raised his voice demanding her. He was right. She had never crossed his idea of the line, not yet at least. But that old piece of Madeline was curious to see what it looked like on the other side of Peter's boiling point.

..

One swift brush of her wand and the makeup went to work.

She took a deep breath as the powder brush flew in the air, sweeping against the tan compressed bronzer. Peter had demanded that she get some color in her skin. He wanted her tan and blonde like every one of those new hip American girls. But Madeline was no American girl, and she couldn't help but to notice this dark tan made her look like a dirty little polish girl.

Multiple brushes flew up in the air, eye shadows, lip liner, fake lashes, and the liquid eye liner. She hated makeup; everything about the substance was a pain in the bum. She turned her attention to the little red box. Her brow cocked in confusion, she flicked her wand behind her, her amber eyes never leaving the box. A small black dress flew in the air beside her. She shrugged and turned around lifting her arms in the air. The dress fell softly around her small figure.

Her body looked weak and disgusting with that stupid tan. Madeline hated every single thing about her looks now days. The only thing that hadn't changed was the color of her pale hair.

She wore her flat shoes out of her room, hooking the large heavy pure gold hoops on her ears. Madeline stood over the stair case, checking her small bag for all of' its little objects to at least get her through the night. Her ears perked as she heard the voice of the one and only Cleo.

Cleo was a disgusting woman. The way she would bite down on her bottom lip when her icy blue eyes jumped from husband to husband.

Madeline sighed as she walked to the top of the staircase listening to Peter put her down to the lowest pits of the pit.

"…She has a very sloby shoe collection" Cleo stated followed by an acute giggle.

Madeline wasn't jealous, she was just annoyed with the stuck up bitch. Lately she had been getting a little too close to Peter. Peter wouldn't admit it. Slowly Madeline walked away from the staircase, gazing at herself in the hall's golden plated mirror.

_Bastard_.

She thought, glancing down at her feet.

_Shoe collection? Oh, let me quickly drop __a 'couple__ hundred on ah' fancy ass shoe that'll be lastin' me as long as Peter last in bed. Tonight is__ go__ing'ta be'ah long night._

But Augustus would be there.

..

Augustus missed the days when Peter and him would grab a few beers at a dingy, dark pub. But ever since he'd gotten married and the death of his father, pubs and bars were too good for him. Peter Sullivan could only be seen at the fanciest of restaurants and if he ever was to go to a bar, it was a far away one where he knew not a soul that inhabited it. Augustus knew it had nothing to do with Madeline, she had never been like that for she was raised in a similar household just as him: middleclass and loud.

The memories of his father and Logan Hurst stumbling into his home drunk, laughing and joking around for all hours of the night brought a smile to his gently aging face. His mother, his sweet mother Caera, would wake up and yell at the grown men, proclaiming heatedly they were going to wake the children. Her reddish hair seemed to blaze like fire and she resembled a hawk as she punished her drunken husband. It wasn't the drunken part that was nothing new; it was him being loud at three in the morning while the children were asleep. Then Logan's wife would come by the floo network and Augustus was up most of the night listening to the racket as the wives scolded their husbands, their inevitable charm however setting in and the women joined alongside their banter and innocent play.

It had been a regular Irish household and that was what Madeline was used too. She wasn't a high society girl but Augustus had noticed eerily she had become quieter as the months passed by. She lacked the once radiant light and beaming smile she was known for, she didn't hold her head high like she used to, and she wasn't proud of whom she was.

Her shoulders were slumped and her amber eyes lidded. Augustus wasn't sure what had come of the witch but whenever he brought it up to Peter he shrugged it off. All of them hadn't had dinner in awhile and Augustus was surprised that they were all going out. He dressed in one of his better suits having a gut feeling Peter wanted to go to a nice restaurant suitable to his prestigious status in the magical world. He apparated to the mansion and walked inside to find Peter in the front hallway adjusting his tie.

He grinned at Augustus and smoothed his dark hair, "Wonderin' when you were goin' to get here. Oh, I invited another guest; you're familiar with Cleo, of course!"

Augustus inwardly groaned, cleared his throat and bounced on the balls of his feet; he was more than familiar with Cleo Malfoy. The younger sister of Lucius Malfoy, she inherited all his traits. The same pale, shining hair, cut-defined and handsome features as well as daring, sparkling eyes. In essence she was pretty but Augustus hated how naturally pompous and bitchy she was. However, he never started trouble unless he had too and therefore never gave her much notice. Peter insisted they should be a couple and invited her out with the three of them every time they went some place.

"That's... great. Um? Does Maddy and her get along?"

Peter scoffed, "Like Maddy's opinion matters. Cleo is _my_guest and your date for this evenin', mate." He rolled his dark eyes and approached his friend, "Will you just sleep with her already? I mean, you guys have been going out for months now-"

"No... We haven't. You've invited her everywhere, I'm not interested in..." he sighed, carefully selecting his words, "...a relationship. I've been busy with work and The Dark Lord, I-"

"What a load of bullshit, her brother is a Death Eater and works at the Ministry. He has plenty of time for his wife, just date her." Peter grinned sickly, vainly staring into the mirror admiring himself smugly, "She's got a hot little body on her, I'd have her in a heartbeat."

A grimace formed on Augustus' lips when the sound of someone coming through Peter's fireplace caught both their attentions. Heels clicked their way curtly into the hall where a wide, stupid grin formed on Peter's face and Augustus remained complacent. Cleo Malfoy stood in all her grandeur, as pompous and righteous as her namesake. She held her hand out to Peter who gladly kissed the top of it and complimented her on how dashing she looked that evening.

"Oh? You like these shoes?" Cleo's laugh was like sharp, daggering nails into cement, it raked the soul and revealed how truly snake-like and conniving she really was; a pretty face and money masked all of this too ignorant to see the monsters beneath. "Lucius bought them for me; they're _real_dragon skin, of course." Her shocking blue eyes found Augustus and grinned her white, sharp teeth, "What do you think, Augustus?"

He nodded and smiled weakly, "They are dashing. Must've cost a fortune."

Cleo grinned amusedly, "There's no such thing!"

"Ah, only if Madeline could have such a clever sense as you. She never likes to wear the designer clothes I buy her," he shook his head as Cleo cooed to Peter foolishly.

"Well, I am one of kind. Sounds like she has a very sloby shoe collection "She seemed to fly at Augustus, wrapping her thin, pale arm around his, flipping her pale hair over her shapely shoulder, which were pleasantly exposed due to the severe cut of the shirt she was wearing."We really should see more of each other, Augustus."

Augustus nodded and clenched his jaw, "Uh, yeah, sure... whatever."

Peter looked down at his watch, agitation setting in his strong jaw and dark eyes as he peered up the grand staircase heatedly, "Will ya' hurry up, Maddy? We have an appointment and I will not be late!" He shook his head and looked back at Augustus and Cleo, "Bloody woman... drives me mental. I think she does it on purpose."

Gingerly Madeline took small steps until she arrived at the edge of the stairs.

"Chop Chop! You're slow as dirt" Peter said putting her down to please Cleo. She rolled her eyes and followed Peter. She continued looking down, not speaking. Peter had once told her that she should be seen not heard. He meant what he said; she did not test him.

"We are going to have Albert drive us. I paid, paid a lot in fact, just for him to drive us to Le Grands. Got us a private dinner room, just us four tonight, champagne' firewhiskey, and these two lovely ladies." Peter said putting both his arms around Cleo and Madeline.

_But damned if she change who she was! But... hadn't that already happened? Hadn't she already turned herself into little miss rich bitch? No, because if she had even started a positive traction to little miss rich ass, she would be acting. She would just as happy as she could be. All four of them walked outside, the mood setting high in the sky line. The twilight of the night setting into the dusk of the night. _

Augustus thought to himself, bringing his hand to his face as he roughly scratched at his stubble. Madeline didn't smile or look over at him.

Cleo was the first to make her way into the large black Bentley. "This is nice! My uncle has this car" She bragged.

Madeline rolled her eyes sitting closely to Augustus. Her leg pressed against his. "Sorry" She muttered. Peter was the last one to get in the large car.

"Does he really?" Peter said a frown on his face. "Yes, can't remember what year. Oh! A Beatle"

Madeline laughed, crossing her arms looking out the window. Cleo's dark eyes glared over toward her.

"What?" She sneered.

"This is a Bentley. Way pricier than a Beatle. Middle class muggles drive Beatles…" Madeline said knowing that Peter would smile widely at her comment.

She looked over at him; he made no sign of emotions.

Peter was full of shit bringing Cleo around and claiming she was Augustus date. Even if Augustus didn't, Madeline knew what he was up too.

"Augustus, how have you been? Haven't seen you in a while." Madeline asked turning to Augustus.

_Yes, she was different, that was much was certain_.

Not only had her entire attitude changed but she changed physically. Madeline's once pale, flawless skin was covered by bronze powder and caked on as though she didn't have an ounce of self-esteem left in her. It wasn't even that she looked like some fake, American self-absorbed girl, she was a mess!

Her once sparkling, warm amber eyes were clouded with thick layers of eye liner and dark mascara that made her appear gaunt and lifeless. And now something was terribly wrong with her and Augustus couldn't help but point the finger at Peter. Augustus glanced down at her bare leg that was pressed up against his igniting lost and hidden feelings for Madeline. When Peter and she had wed a year ago he had sworn to himself he wouldn't love her anymore and it had worked all these long, arduous months but now his soul was screaming for her, his heart ached creating a breathless feeling in his chest.

"I've been... good, I 'spose. Work is the same, family is good."

That was a lie. Augustus had no idea how his family was doing, he talked to his mother on a monthly basis and he was lucky to see his father once a year. The last time he'd actually seen and spoken to his father was at Peter and Maddy's wedding. Augustus glanced at Peter and Cleo warily, gladly realizing they were both absorbed in their own petty conversation to pay any real attention to them.

"Maddy." _Damn, it was good to say her nickname again_… "Are you okay? I mean... you're different. I can't help but notice."

_Everything alright? No everything was horrible. Peter constantly yelled, threw things, bitched, and put her down constantly There was more to this, more to listening to Peter everyday of my life. _

When she first met Augustus Rookwood in that bar two years ago; she had a different reaction than meeting Peter for the first time. For the first time in her life, rather she was muggle a witch- it made no difference. The first time in her life, her beating heart came to a complete stop. She had died, came back to life. Two years ago she told herself that the feeling was just the nervousness boiling in her blood. Their anger towards each other bloomed into friendship.

But right now as she sat close to him, like she had done many times before. She now understood that feeling was something else.

She turned to him and shook her head, "Just'a bit'flustered" she admitted in a low whisper.

Now he could laugh at how stupid she was. She didn't want Augustus to know her true feeling for him. She didn't want him to know about the hell she was living in every day and night.

Then this sick part of her wanted to scream at him, scream in his face for not telling her how much of a shitty person Peter really was. He had to know, he was his best mate. This wasn't her fault; she truly did love Peter, just old Peter. Old Peter lasted for about three months after their marriage. She argued with herself that it was all her fault. She didn't truly fallow her heart. She played the fool. The happy girl-friend and now her master status was set to no other than "The good wife"

There had to be more than being alone. Maybe being alone was better than this. One year ago she saw the loneliness in Augustus Rookwood's eyes. Often she wondered if he saw anything other than the beauty of her face, the stupid child that continued to search for simple happiness and love. Night times brought tears and pain to her heart. How much more would it take to break her? How much more would she take? Every time she contemplated on walking out, going home, something inside of her remembered the first time she met Peter Sullivan.

Never had a man of his fame, power, nor beauty look at her they way he did. Now Madeline had learned that he looked at every woman that way. She no longer felt beautiful- the beauty in her heart ached.

Peter was one hell of a man. That night at St. Mungo's Peter was so helpless. Though he would never admit he did cry that night, she remembered it like it was yesterday. She automatically fell in love as the tears fell from his face. From then on he was that tall, dark, handsome, and sensitive man that brought her flowers after double shifts.

Was Maddy really falling into the rich, snobbish housewife role? Peter had told Augustus some months back that Maddy had voluntary quit her job as a healer- she loved that job. Augustus could recall Maddy would talk about her days at St. Mungo's with him for hours. She loved helping others, it was what made her, her, but Augustus feared she had lost herself in Peter's rich splendor's.

The car pulled up to the Le Grande restaurant, Peter stepped out and helped Cleo first then Madeline, Augustus following. He quickly grabbed Madeline's wrist as she nearly fell, it was bonier than when he last remembered.

_Was she not eating now? _

Augustus wanted to remain close to Madeline, stay by her side the rest of the evening but Cleo found him like a preying serpent does its prey. She took his arm and wrapped her own around his, her expensive jewelry jingling as she grinned up at him adoringly.

"Come on, Augustus. Let's allow the married couple their time."

Her voice was so luring and tranquil, she was like a deadly siren singing her song but Augustus was smarter than that. He wouldn't fall for the daring eyes and sexy grin, maybe Peter would but Augustus didn't like their kind. Nonetheless, he walked forward with Cleo, his eyes always watching Madeline and her every move.

Peter held onto Madeline's wrist tightly, the pain in her eyes evident as he continued to treat her like some three year old child. "Reservation for Peter Sullivan."

The host, in his expensive suit, didn't even look at the list in front of him. Peter was a regular and his deceased father had once owned the Le Grande.

The host led the four of them to their own private veranda which was lit romantically with lights floating from the shadowing trees. Their table was situated beside a small pond that had lily pads with pink and purple flowers on them, small lights floating on the water creating an amorous glow. The place was enchanting and beautiful, only if the mood between the four adults could be as tranquil. Peter held out a chair for Madeline and Augustus pulled one out for Cleo. They sat down and a young waitress came to the table with menus for all of them.

Madeline sighed placing her purse on the ground. She quickly looked over as Cleo gave Augustus this… man eating look. She might as well have been slobbering like a pit bull.

Madeline's upper lip twitched as she thought of Augustus actually going home with the grotesque looking woman. Cleo may have been born into the life and world of money, but that wouldn't make up for the manners she lacked. Madeline's attention was caught off guard as the young lady came over to serve them. Sweet and innocent like she had once been.

"Good evening, my name is Verity and I will be your waitress this evening," the girl was no older than twenty but Peter's devilish grin had caught her young eyes, looking her up and down like she was a piece of meat. Of course Peter's eyes were stuck on her chest. Madeline rolled her eyes and adjusted herself in the chair. Softly she coughed; Peter's attention was still blocked by the talking woman. She slid her hand over into his, her bright ring glaring in his eyes. Peter smiled at the lady ignoring Madeline.

All Madeline's life she watched her mother and father truly love one another. It was an everlasting rose; never had she heard them raise their voices at each other. Even when they did, they were usually just outtalking each other at the dinner table, which always ended with laughs and kisses.

Madeline lingered for that same love from another man. Her mother told her only Irish men knew how to truly love a woman. She also told her that's why Ireland had a poverty problem two hundred years back- because the entire women were pregnant and having babies left and right.

That was the Irish for you! Ireland, The true land of love.

"No problem dear." Peter said slicking back his hair and leaning back in his chair. "Let's all start off with some smooth cheery wine dear."

"Oh- no." Madeline shook her head and smiled as she said ", I'll take'ah tea. With extra lemon"

The young girl smiled writing it all down.

"-and the rest of us will be adults and have the Cheery on the rocks" Peter contradicted her, once again putting her down.

Madeline fake and smiled as she muttered under her breath. Cleo took the chance to laugh at Madeline's childish antics. Just because she was married, and was no longer a physical virgin, that didn't mean that she had to act like a stuck up bitch. Madeline laughed with Cleo; the night was going to end very quickly if this kept up.

"What are you laughing at?" Madeline smiled as the venomous words spilled from her lips. Cleo shook her head, laughing harder. The waitress went on her way and Peter joined in on poking fun.

"Wow. I'm glad I'm not an adult than" She said, embarrassed and fed up.

"Oh come 'on Madeline, is that the way you speak to a man?" Peter asked as he put on his serious face.

_Don't…. don't._

A part of her wanted to scream and leave. Embarrassed over a fucking tea. She hated booze; she wasn't going to forget her wedding night. _Why was Augustus here?_ He was just watching as she was embarrassed, which was the whole reason of her embarrassment. Him. She didn't want to look like a fool.

"What man?" Madeline sneered. The table went to silence. She looked away, far away at the glistening pond. _I'm__ going to get it tonigh__t._

It was the look in Peter's eyes at that very moment when Madeline had spoken out against him. It made Augustus uneasy and almost fearful for Madeline's well-being, all too afraid to leave her by alone with her own husband; the very man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. Augustus could see the old Maddy in those sad, dark eyes; a raging spirit that begged to be released from its makeshift prison.

Peter's jaw twitched and his fist clenched, his dark, dangerous eyes never leaving Madeline. In all his years Augustus had never seen Peter so angry and full of rage before. When the waitress returned with the cherry and Madeline's tea, Peter took Madeline's glass of tea and dumped it on the ground, a smile plastered on his face the entire time.

He poured her a full glass of cheery and pushed it towards her, "Now, now, let's act like an adult, shall we, dear?" His words dripped with danger and warning, his dark eyes never leaving Madeline's.

Augustus stared at Peter bewildered; he was forcing Madeline to drink, to get drunk?

Suddenly the pieces fell together and he realized that Maddy had morphed into what Peter had always wanted her to be. He had broken her, his mesmerizing words the day of the wedding shocked through Augustus, waking him up from his placidness. He reached under the table and took Madeline's cold hand in his and with his other reached forward, pushing the glass back towards Peter.

"If she doesn't want to drink the cheery, Peter, she doesn't have too." Though he wanted to sound calm, the agitation and anger rising in Augustus throat was obvious. His words oozed with deep hate for the pompous man. Rookwood looked up at the young, confused waitress and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry dear, can I get a glass an iced tea with a lemon for the missus."

Verity nodded silently, feeling the evident hate and agitation contaminating the once tranquil veranda. When she disappeared to fetch the glass of iced tea, Peter stared at Augustus the entire time, his nostrils flaring.

_Go ahead, lose your temper, don't think I won't fuckin' kill ya son of a bitch_, thought Augustus. He didn't want to think what he'd done to Madeline all these months, how he'd put her down and did whatever he could with his power to break her. It was all too clear to him now and he was filled with a sick, twisted guilt of all the days and weeks and months he'd left her alone and ignored her for the sake of protecting his pride and making sure his true love for Madeline wasn't revealed to Peter. He would have to find another way to hide it but he couldn't leave her alone anymore- not like this.

Peter continued to bore his daring eyes into Augustus who remained as ever cool and calm.

_Please, ass hole, I've dealt with the Dark Lord- you're a pussy compared to him._

Peter didn't inflict fear in Augustus, not many things made the Death Eater fearful but the notion that he had hurt Madeline in any way rotted him to the core.

When Verity returned with the iced tea Augustus took it from her and placed it in front of Madeline. Cleo watched on, sipping her cheery to simply please Peter, which went unnoticed. Augustus rubbed his thumb over her hand and pulled away slowly and discreetly as to make sure Peter didn't notice. Augustus was good at stealth and secrecy; it was the very thing he was known for. Peter would be left in the dark from now on, Augustus concluded.

"Go ahead, Maddy, drink your tea," Augustus said, warmly. He didn't want her to be afraid anymore, he would protect her from whatever Peter did to her. He wanted to know desperately but part of him was afraid to seek out the reality of their private, married life.

The waitress pulled out her pad and looked at Augustus, getting the instinctive vibe he had taken power and was the head of the group- Peter fixed this abruptly, pulling his attention away from Madeline and her iced tea.

Augustus stuck up for her, putting Peter down, possibly causing more trouble for her that night, but it didn't matter the warmth of his hand comforting her was all that matter at the moment.

It was a rush in her soul, a release of calm and steadiness. If the world was perfect, this moment would end with her running far away from Peter. The terror set in as Augustus ordered her another tea. The two men daring each other in silence, Peter's Classic stare down. Usually she'd look away as quick as possible.

Peter was an angry man and he had a couple of serious mental problems that needed to be taken care of. Madeline's cold boney hand was soothed with his warmth; she squeezed tighter as if maybe she could transfer her fear of him through the rapid beating of her heart.

"I'll have the linguini with the clam sauce and my wife" he added coldly, glancing at her dangerously and back at the waitress said, "...will have the ciceri e tria."

Cleo grinned, "I'll have the Carbonara."

Augustus sighed, never bothering with looking at the menu and waved his hand, "I'll just have spaghetti."

Verity laughed softly, writing on her pad, "Very original. Haven't heard that one before."

Augustus smirked, the heated moment before seeming to evaporate like the smoke from a blown out candle. Gone. "I'm an Irish boy, so you can imagine how many Italian meals I've had in my lifetime."

Verity collected the menus and grinned, "My grandfather is from Ireland, won't dare have a plate of spaghetti. Anyways, I'll bring out fresh breadsticks while you're waiting for your dinners."

Cleo clicked her tongue and flipped her pale, shining hair over her shoulder, "I'm definitely not having breadsticks. Carbs are never a good thing, you know, Madeline?"

Augustus rolled his eyes and quickly took Cleo's hand in his, as much as her skinned burned his own he wanted to evade from Madeline blowing up at Cleo. It was obvious Peter favored her (like he did most women) but as of right now, he wanted to keep everything underwraps until he figured out what the hell was going on.

"That is a beautiful bracelet," Augustus grinned charmingly at her, "I can only imagine Lucius got it for you."

Cleo batted her eyes and purred, she had wanted Augustus to make such a daring move on her for some time. "Yes, my brother treats me so well. I sometimes wonder if he loves me more than that wife of his, uh, Marissa, I believe her name is."

Augustus, though giving his undivided attention to Cleo, slipped his hand onto Madeline's thigh and rubbed his thumb affectionately to let her know she was in his thoughts. He didn't give a damn if she didn't love him, he always would.

Her eyes gazed in to the glass of tea; she slowly picked it up and took a long sip. She listened as Cleo's screeching voice spoke directly over at her. Was she calling her fat? Madeline took the glass away from her face and smiled. _Carbs, she needed them. _Anything to fat her up a bit sounded nice. But before Madeline could say thing else, Augustus moved his hand away from hers. Her heart jumped as she watched him focus his attention on the ugly woman.

Jealous? Was there a hint of the green envy himself? Yes. She took a large deep breath studying- for that one minute, Cleo and her greatness. But jealously quickly turned as felt the familiar warmth of his hand upon her thigh. The feeling sent chills up her spine.

Her smooth legs broke up and goose bumps at the lightest touch from him. This never happened with Peter, even at times it was meant to happen. But the raping of one's body doesn't compare with the original feeling of the process of love making- at least she would hope not. Unless something was completely wrong with her body, she didn't enjoy anything sexual. But how would she know considering she had only been with one man?

..

The night was filled with small laughs, small talk, and that once and a while glare challenge between Augustus and Peter. As sick as it was, it was rather interesting to see who won every time, which was- no doubt, always Augustus. Once and a while she'd moved her hand, softly grabbing his.

She once read that if close enough to that person in soul or relationship, each person could sense emotions. She didn't know about him, but when it came to him and how he felt, she wanted to know more. She longed for his contact as well as his intellectual conversations. She was sure he had stories to tell, tells of his life in Ireland.

It wasn't until the last part of the meal. Everyone had already stuffed themselves, Madeline played with the bowl of crap. Peter was somewhat satisfied in his eye sex with Cleo and Madeline was content with watching every little detail of Augustus.

He eyes, she had counted every lash in the last hour. His lips, the soft nude color, which was candy to her eyes. His large calloused hands, his perfect nose, there were too many things to point out. Even before when she'd point them out, she tried not to let herself go too far, but tonight she went too far with thoughts.

Augustus was a hero, riding on a white horse. Maybe he'd save her from the beast and carry her back to her homeland. She tried not to make herself noticeable, looking down, smiling when he'd look over at her with that smile of his.

"Well, time to go home Madeline." Peter said coldly, his personally changing once again.

His bi-polar disorder was getting worse, well maybe it had always been this way. He'd never listen to her whenever she's tell him he freak out even more, claiming that only muggles get such an illness; false. She knew this stuff. Peter grabbed her hand under the table, clasping hard around her wrist. _No!_ The night was surely not over yet.

Why did time have to move so fast once dreading something, something bad? But then moved slowly when the evil unfolded? Madeline quickly stood up, letting go of Augustus' hand. Peter left no time for goodbyes from the two; well, so she thought. Peter quickly whisked around looking at Cleo.

"Cleo, it was nice having dinner with you. Enjoy your night my love"

She giggled; _she__ could have him_.

Madeline had already caught Peter in another relationship; this wouldn't be the first time. His left hand wrapped around her upper arm squeezing tightly.

"Ow!" Madeline softly said looking down at the ground. Back to hell it was. Back to the wife. Back to the yelling.

Peter had something new up his sleeve tonight. Before Augustus could object, run and save her, tell him to let her go. Peter threw a bag of galleons down on the table. Then quickly pulled Madeline with him, dragging her behind.

"Meh' purse, Peter, Stop a minute, my purse!" He continued walking through the restaurant, the flames from his anger burning her with every touch. Madeline tried her best to make herself look normal in the situation. But Peter acted as if he were taking an animal outside to beat it.

"Fuck the car." He said going towards the fireplace in the front of the large restaurant. He pulled out floo powder standing, grasping her in his arms.

And suddenly she was ripped from him, like two torn destined lovers on a battlefield. Augustus noticed the little things that evening at dinner, the rage in Peter's dark eyes and his tight, forceful grip on Madeline as he dismissed from dinner. He stood up quickly and walked towards Peter who dragged her away like a disobedient animal to be thrown out on the street. As they disappeared around the corner a great urge grew in Augustus to follow them, the dire instinct growing in him that something was terribly wrong. Suddenly, a familiar grip wrapped itself around his arm, Cleo stood poised and perfect beside him with a look of contentment and snobbish appeal.

A feline grin grew on her pleasant lips as she stared into Augustus' forbidding eyes. It was known she lusted after Peter Sullivan, as he had that special effect on women but Cleo had always secretly wanted Augustus Rookwood. When her older brother, he and Peter Sullivan were in their seventh year together, strapping and handsome young men, she was a measly fourth year. When Augustus would pass her in the hall, she was star struck. Her crush for him had grown into something more and everything she did was to grasp his attention. Little did she know another pretty blonde was on his mind?

"It was a lovely dinner, you know, you and I should really go out more," she smirked flirtatiously, "we really do have a lot in common."

Augustus was still staring down the corridor Madeline disappeared in, gravely concerned for her well-being. He knew of the monster that dwelled deep in Peter's cold soul, Maddy had never seen it but he had. Yes, Peter Sullivan had only killed a few people but Augustus had witnessed each cold and merciless kill. He was the Death Bringer, he understands that which he thought was a petty concept, but he supposed he was like Death. He came and killed; he didn't drag it out and create suffering and pain. He wasn't as ruthless as Bellatrix Lestrange or her husband Rodolphus, both of which fed on others misery. He simply killed, which, he supposed was just as bad.

He shook his head slowly and looked over at Cleo who was holding onto his arm rather sweetly. She was a different woman when others weren't around to judge and watch her. She wasn't exactly radiating with confidence, always having to appeal to the Malfoy aristocratic status. Augustus was well aware that Cleo liked him, it wasn't newly found for she'd always liked him, (Augustus never sure why). But, she managed to be with the older gang of Slytherin's back in school days because her brother was Lucius Malfoy. It was Cleo's way to make others jealous by being a complete bitch or showing off her luxurious items, she was a Malfoy- it was expected of her. Augustus had only witnessed this soft side of Cleo once before back in school in between classes. She'd asked him how his day was and with a blossoming blush rushed passed him and down the hall. She was anything like Lucius who could stare into one's eyes and never turn away.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I suppose we could..." Augustus replied slowly, when the waitress Verity hesitantly returned to the table.

"So, I guess Mr. Sullivan paid for everything?"

Augustus nodded, growing more weary and tired as the night drew on. The countless glasses of wine had made his mind foggy.

"Yes, the bill payment is in the bag on the table. Thank you." He looked over at Cleo and sighed, "I'll escort you home."

Cleo beamed and her bright eyes flashed, gripping Augustus tighter around the arm. They walked a ways from the restaurant for Augustus hated apparating with other people. It was awkward and he was sure apparating while intoxicated was never a good thing. They were both quiet for the entire walk when they reached Cleo's manor, still residing at her parent's home. Augustus had never met Abraxas Malfoy but heard he was a severe and snobby man, no doubt where Lucius had gotten his signature traits from.

Cleo turned to look at Augustus and grinned, "Would you like to come in? I know you don't have anywhere else to be."

Augustus looked around, searching for nothing and met her sparkling, ice blue eyes and nodded, "Yeah, why not?"

Cleo showed him through the exuberant and richly furbished manor. Her expensive heels clicked all the way against the marble floors until they reached a grand living room that had a fire crackling in the hearth. She sat down on the couch and Augustus quietly sat beside her, wringing his hands nervously thinking about Madeline. Why did he feel tonight was a bad night? Dinner had been horrible, maybe Cleo hadn't sensed it but he had. He knew danger and its nine heads and sharp claws, Peter was that monster and Maddy was the helpless victim.

He wanted to follow them at the restaurant but he couldn't be with her all the time, Augustus had already concluded this. It was too dangerous for them, but it had felt so surreal when he had held her hand in his or touched her leg as though they were lovers. Were they? No, Augustus had never kissed her or taken her to bed. They'd never shared an explosive intimacy that left dizzy, star struck and breathless. Augustus had never felt that with a woman- he had felt that instant gratification of releasing himself into another and that spurring moment of a sexual peak. He wondered if he'd have more than that with Madeline, if she was something special to him, more than he'd ever imagined.

"Here," Cleo smiled, interrupting his fascinating and confusing daydreams with a glass of wine.

"Thanks," Augustus nodded and drank down the bitter liquid, knowing he didn't need any more.

It was silent for another few moments when Cleo blurted out, "Do you remember Vera Morona, the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team? You dated her."

Augustus grinned softly, recollecting his Hogwarts days. A simple time when things were so much easier and less complicated. A life that was worry free and not filled with so many dire decisions and mistakes.

"Yeah, I remember her," he frowned softly, his brow furrowing with confusion, "never knew why she broke up with me. The relationship was going great then the next minute it was down the shitter."

Cleo bit her lip and traced her delicate finger around the rim of her wine glass. She lifted her sparkling eyes and sighed, "I'm the reason you two broke up."

Augustus laughed, trying not to make her feel bad, "You? Cleo, you were fourteen, you didn't even know Vera."

"I knew everyone, Augustus," Cleo sighed, an irrational anger contorting her lovely face. "I hated her, I hated seeing you two together- you- you two would've never made it. She wasn't right for you!"

He laughed again, setting the wine glass down on the coffee table, "What are you trying to say?"

"I broke you two up!" She proclaimed standing up from the sofa. Cleo paced the living room, the burning fire igniting every step she took and fueled her passion towards Augustus. "I hated seeing you two together and- and I wanted to be your girlfriend! Dimmit, Augustus! Aren't the signs simple enough? I like you! I've liked you for years!"

Normally, a person would've been overjoyed with that news, even heartfelt but he merely stared at her with a severe understanding of her words. Augustus didn't like Cleo as she fancied him, he'd never really seen her in that light and he wasn't sure he could handle a woman that had different sets of personalities. Maybe she acted the way she did to make him jealous. Jealousy had never won Augustus over and he wouldn't start now.

"... Listen, whatever Peter told you-"

Cleo's face fell sadly, almost resembling a heartbroken child. She approached Augustus' side and sat down on the sofa, her hands folded neatly in her lap and her eyes boring daggers into the floor.

"I- I don't want Peter. He- he has told me that you were open for a relationship and-"

Augustus ran a hand through his dark, thick hair. Of course Peter would set this up, he loved breaking hearts and having the women run back to him. He reminded Augustus of a spider sewing its web and waiting for the wandering, confused prey to get caught and tangled. It was what he did to Maddy, but she was permanently stuck in that web. Had Peter done something to Cleo to make her suddenly confused and distraught?

"What did Peter do to you?"

Cleo lifted her eyes and shook her head, "Nothing."

"You're lying," Augustus proclaimed calmly, "hell, I'm friends with Peter. I can sniff out liars."

"He told me if I tell anyone he would do something horrible to my family, I don't know who, but I don't want to find out-" her eyes suddenly became dark and wide with terror, "he's so much more powerful and sick than he lets on to believe." Cleo finally looked into Augustus curious stare, "I know I come off as a different person... but I love my family. My brother... he means everything to me. I- I love Lucius and I don't want anything to happen to him... or even that wife of his."

Initial fear grew in Augustus; maybe what Peter did to Cleo could give him some insight on what he could be doing to Madeline. As he listened to Cleo and watched mesmerized as the mask she always wore disappeared, it revealed her true colors. She was a scared, young woman and honestly had a heart (as snobbish as she and her family were), they were still a family.

Augustus took her face in his hands and smiled softly, hoping it would allow her to admit the sins that haunted her, "What did he do?"

"He's relentless- if my father ever knew what he did to me," her lip quivered and her eyes welled up with tears, "At first, it was nothing, just the regular handsome, addicting Peter Sullivan. He can do that, pull you in and make you believe you're the most beautiful, desirable thing in the world and then you're dirt beneath his feet... I'm not going to say what he did to me- it wasn't threatening in the sense of forcing me to do anything. We never slept together but he wanted to... I don't like Madeline," she admitted randomly, "I guess we're opposites but I fear for her. I only have to see Peter at work... she's with him forever... till death do them part."

Augustus growled and pulled away from her, it didn't surprise Augustus that Peter went after other women; he'd been doing it since he knew him. He was sure Peter didn't rape her or make her do anything sexual, Peter was well aware that the Malfoy's were a powerful family. He merely mind fucked Cleo, almost like he did Madeline. The difference was Madeline was stuck and doomed to be with Peter forever. Cleo should consider herself lucky and Augustus fearfully realized that Cleo also realized this.

"I have to go," Augustus declared, standing up.

Cleo followed and sighed, "Wait... you never answered me from earlier."

"I'm not looking for anything right now, Cleo. I wouldn't be good for you; I'm not good for anyone."

"You don't know that, Augustus, you don't know me!"

He nodded gravely, the fire flickering in his azure eyes, "Then maybe it's for the better, this way."

The dark wizard disappeared from Malfoy Manor and returned home, it was some time pass midnight, the lingering feeling of doubt and worry was still harboring inside him. His horror had only intensified after speaking to Cleo, so she was one of Peter's sick victims, Augustus could only imagine how many more women he had in his twisted web of lies and deceit. He lit a cigarette and fell onto his couch, the darkness of the night and the silence of his home his faithful companions.

..

The night would go unpredictable; it would be a true story to tell. Before she even landed her feet in their fireplace, she was already pushed to the ground. Peter stood over her, his nose flaring.

"You've gone completely mad these past couple of weeks!" She said looking up at him.

"You…. You made me look stupid in front of my friends- in front of a lot of important people tonight." Peter growled as he stepped over her, his back feet, crushing her fingers. She screamed, quickly holding her arm with the other hand.

Peter never moved. He stood over the glass table of booze, slowly picking a glass up and filling it with firewhiskey.

"MY FINGERS!" She yelped, trying her best to pull her hand away. There were several things she'd be learning tonight, things she wouldn't have ever suspected.

Peter stepped down harder; making sure all of his 210 pounds crushed her writing hand. He was smart about something's; he knew she was right-wanded.

He also knew that tonight, if she needed to use anything against him, it was now impossible. Further he step, listening to the bones pop from her fingers down to her wrist. It was simple to mend broken bones at the moment for her; it was going to take some time. She screamed louder, the pain over taking her body. Never had anyone beat on her, cause her pain. She wasn't a fighter. Never was.

"Oh shut up you filthy half-blood." She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes.

_What did he just call me? _

He looked down at her and mocked her face. "Oh _no_! Help me! Someone!" Peter laughed as he bent down, looking her straight in the eyes.

"-No one is here to help you. No one is ever going to be here. I could've had so many beautiful women. One for every night of the week and I picked you. You were beautiful at that time, and I deserve the best. Don't you think so?" Her eyes widened, the pain was too hard to ignore, and his foot never left her wrist.

"Burn in hell Peter- Not my fault you're still sulking over your dead father who didn't give a goblins ass 'bout ya." She yelled. His foot moved from her wrist. Quickly she stood up and attempted to run for the door. He caught her in his arms. His hand wrapped around her neck.

"NO. YOU WANT TO DARE ME, YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME? THIS IS WHAT _YOU_ MADE ME DO_ BABY_."

He gripped her throat harder. She held on to his hands, trying to set herself free. She wasn't strong enough. He let go, throw her against the other side of the wall. Slowly he rolled his left sleeve up, he cracked his fingers. This wasn't supposed to be like this, she didn't really think he was going to do it, but he had the balls too. He was ready. She shook her head, her make up running down her face so softly like a smoothing stream.

He threw the first punch; the first one hurt the worst, breaking her nose. Then the second one was quick, cracking her in the cheek bone.

Three, in the jaw.

Four, back in the left eye.

Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven.

He stopped. What was once a pretty face streaming with streams of tears, now resembled a bloated punching bag. Both eye swelled up, blood running from her nose, eyes, forehead, cheek and lips. But she was still all there. For her first time, eleven 250 pound punches weren't too bad; after all she was still there. She moan, blood running from the sides of her mouth. His footsteps faded, only for a minute before coming back. He stood over her, blood on his shirt and hands, a cigarette in his hand.

"Sorry baby" He said in a cool tone. He sighed shaking his head. "I have to tell you something. I have to be honest honey. I've been lying to you for a long time." She looked up looking threw the slit of her right eyes. He knelled down, rolling his right sleeve up. At first she couldn't make it out, it was a tattoo. She didn't understand seeing it from the distant blur. He brought it closer to her attention. The Dark Mark. She shook her head, painfully tear streamed from the swollen slits. Bloody tears running down her face as she scream.

"It's been like this honey. You're so fucking stupid- Did you never notice I covered it up?"

Peter laughed shaking his head. "No! If it wasn't for the Dark Lord, I'd never would've met my best mate. He is a powerful wizard. No one really knows who he is, I do of course, but the general public, they have him a nickname. You know what that was?"

Madeline coughed up blood shaking her head. Peter lowered his brow, reaching his hand in the air, slamming it down on her face. She scream, splatters of blood hitting the gold walls behind her. She really had no idea what he was talking about. He said he had a lot of best mates.

"Everyone knows The Death Bringer. He is all over the damn paper. He is one of us, a death eater. Possibly the best out there. He has almost the most kills than any other Death Eater."

Madeline listened closely, unable to open her eyes. Her body shook in fear for her life.

"The Death Bringer, aka, Augustus Rookwood."

There was a large moment of silence. Her heart pounded out of her chest. She didn't believe it. Sweet, caring Augustus? That was bull shit. Peter was known for his lies, his sick sense of humor. She was on her last leg; she slowly shook her head back and forth. "The Death Bringer"; famous in the papers, everyone feared him.

Yet, no one knew who he was. The higher powers, the higher people were Death eaters. This war made sense, this was no war, and this was a cult that got too big. They had taken so many lives, how did she get herself into this? Why did she not see it? Not even during the night did she ever see the mark. But it made sense now. Augustus always was silent; he never wore anything short sleeved, but how could it be?

"What do you have to say about that? You think Augustus is fuckin' sweet? You think he has a soul? He is like me, in so many ways. He doesn't give a shit Madeline. He has killed many like you. He thinks you're a piece of shit, nothingness shit. I married you because it was bet to see how stupid you really were. Miss. Ravenclaw Prefect, you thought you were so strong. He isn't nice Madeline. Don't think I'll hesitate to ask him to put a bitch down."

Peter smiled, pushing back her bloody hair. She took a deep breath, it was hard to believe, and soaking it in was the worst part. But there was something about Augustus- there was a deeper story behind this. She knew she saw something in his eyes.

"I b-bet ya'are the best death eater baby" She said sweetly, reaching up for his face. He was a sucker for compliments, and since she was so stupid he would believe him. Too bad she wasn't lacking wits or a little less of a sly tongue. "- I b-bet beating women is _so_ hard." Peter's smile faded. He growled, slowly standing up. She took a deep breath. If this was death, it would happen. If this was her time to go, let it be.

"…You're so strong, Peter. Big strong man- no magic involved… It's hard to beat up on 108 pound girls…. _You are no man_." She chuckled looking towards the ceiling.

Peter grabbed her by the leg, pulling her into the kitchen. He threw her leg on the ground, and pulled back his foot. Continuously he kicked her in the back, snapping her spinal cord. But- she was still there, screaming, crying, bleeding. Lone last time he picked her up, this time by the hair. She moaned in pain. He grabbed the iron frying pan.

This was it. Pain from his fist wasn't bad anymore. But the inside of her broken heart knew this would be the last time she remembered such an excruciating pain. He swung in arm back, with full force; he slammed the heavy iron into the side of her face. Her last thought seemed to be a combination of streaming painful thoughts; Augustus Rookwood, Her father, her mother who was dying from her own broken heart due to the absences of her only child.

Mother…. Father….

Peter didn't stop waling the pan on to the petite body of hers. He thought she was dead for sure, so he was going to have a good time fucking her up. Peter even went as far to jumping on her head. After five minutes, he stopped, pulling himself away. The floor bloody, his attire, the table, the walls. So much blood. He placed his hands on his knees, overlooking her body. It took him a second to realize that this was a bad thing.

"Oh shit." He grabbed his off the table behind him, he kneeled on the floor. Tears started to fill his eyes. "What have I done?"

His fingers pushed the bloody hair back from her unfamiliar face. His perfect little girl, now a lifeless figure on his floor.

He drew his hand across her breast. At his surprise, a slow heartbeat pulsed against his hand. There was only one thing to do. If he played his cards right, he could save her. Quickly he wrapped her body in a quilt. He grabbed her wand off the table, slamming the door against it. "Don't worry baby" He whispered in her ear.

..

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

**Saint Mango's  
****12:32 am**

"SOMEBODY!" A bloody bruised up man carried a bloodied young woman wrapped in a quilt. The workers ran over to him, reviving him of the woman. He was beaten as well, one large slit across his face. It took a couple of minutes and a flick of a wand to fix him up.

**1:53am.**

"Yes Mr. Hurst, the attacker used a series of hexes on both victims. Mr. Sullivan is fine, just putting him in a conjoined room with another pai-"

The man paused.

"-No. She is stable for now."

Logan Hurst was no dumb man. He knew. Something had been eating him for a long time. What Peter Sullivan didn't understand was the love of a true father. Logan had a connection with his daughter, which was his baby. Peter didn't understand the courage and love in Logan's heart. This was something he would never understand about a true family. Logan Hurst didn't tell Renee, till after he talked to his best friend, Liam.

Whose shoulder he cried on before breaking the news to Renee. The Hurst and Rookwood's were the first one's there as they watched over Madeline's figure. That's all she was.


End file.
